Bratty nations
by NoveltyRose
Summary: Deaged Iceland, America, Japan and Romano in our time. Humor, tiny bit of angst and horror. Guaranteed brotherly fluff. Based on some true events. Den/Nor Anko family. Itsy bitsy mention of cp, nothing serious.
1. A bratty phonecall

_**Story**__**: **__Bratty Nations._

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Author notes:** I am still working on my other fic, _Land of ice and fire and land of Legos and smørrebrød?_ But I had this silly idea and it wouldn't let me go till I had written it down. Based on some true events. The Icelandic media and politicians are my prime inspiration for this story.

**Update: I fixed the line breaks.**

* * *

Chapter one: A bratty phone call.

"Iceland, are you home?" I call after have let myself in. I can never understand why my little brother always keeps the door unlocked. Sure, it's very safe in his country; with virtually no danger of a madman with a gun storming in but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen. It even happened in my safe country. I carefully steer my thoughts away from remembering that horror and listen after some sound.

I can finally hear my brother's voice in the distance. He sounds agitated for some reason. I peer through the door frame and see that he is on the phone. My little brother has his back turned away from me, so he has not been made aware of my presence yet.

"No, Mr. Russia. That is not what I meant!"

_Russia? Why, is he talking to Russia!? Is it because of that dreadful loan?_ I told him it was a bad idea at the time. I take great care in not letting him hear me sneaking behind him and listening in on the rest of the conversation.

"Why haven't I been banned like the other countries!" Ice yells into the phone.

_What? Why is he asking that..?_ Then I realize that he isn't worried about something. He is furious...over something as stupid as this.

"Ice, don't..." I say in a low warning voice behind him, but he can't hear me, seemly lost in his own world.

"No, I am far from happy. I want to be included in everything, even the negative ones!" He continues with his rant against one of the superpowers in the world. My mouth drops open. _Did I really raise him like this? I _have to stop this before it get's way out of hand.

"Iceland..." I growl but my bratty little brother still can't hear me.

"But, since I am not banned..." Iceland sounds suddenly very proud of himself. "How about I sell you some fish instead of Norway?"

_What!? That little...!_

My hand clamps down on the phone, therefore ending this his phone call. Ice looks up startled. He turns slowly to face me.

"Norway!" My little brother jumps up when finally sees me. "Umm..what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pay you a visit to see how you were doing...instead I hear you stabbing me in the back."

"Stabbing...you are one to talk! You went behind my back in the mackerel deal." Ice takes a stance against me with his arm crossed.

_Ugh, not this again._

,,I have told you many times before I was not the one who went behind your back. It was the European Union!"

"Liar. You want to steal my mackreel away."

_Sigh..I will never get to the bottom of this._

"Fine, the deal was for grownups only." _Though technically The Faroes Island is not an adult, but I hope he won't catch up on that... _

Ice does not and instead he shouts. "I am grown up!"

"Not to me, you are not."

Ice starts to pout which only affirmatives what I was saying. He says in a low voice: "Faroes is still a child."

_I think you are bigger child._

"Regarding your behavior from earlier. What were you thinking, talking to Russia like that?" I shake admonishing finger inches away from his face. He backs away.

"It's none of your business." He glares at me and has the nerve to turn away from me when I am still talking to him.

No respect whatsoever!

I take deep breaths to try to rein in my boiling anger and clench my trembling fist. It does not work.

"That's it." I latch onto his ear firmly so he yelps in surprise and drag him to the nearest corner.

"Let me go!" He fights me every step of the way, but I pay him no need and starts lecturing him: "I have had it with your attitude and behavior. First it was icesave, then you stole from me, and now you intend to do it again, the eruption of Eyjafjallajökull in 2010…"

"It was not my fault!" Ice yells outraged still fighting to get loose. "I have told you many times that I don't control the bloody volcanoes! It's not my fault that air travel in Europe was disrupted."

_I will believe that when I see it. _I notice that he did not object to my other scoldings so carry on, in the hope some of it will sink in.

…not to mention your rude conversation with Mr. Russia. How many times have I told you to be civil to other countries?" I plant him in the corner and push him against the wall. "Especially the ones who could nuke you."

"You were the one who hung up on him!" Ice yells in frustration and sends me a death glare over his shoulder. "You have no right to treat me like that. Let me go!" He kicks the wall and white plaster falls to the ground.

By a pure instinct I swat him. Hard.

"Ái!" His eyes go wide in shock and anger. "What the hell man!?"

I look stunned at my hand who seemed to have moved on its own. I grin coldly. _Maybe, this was the right way after all?_

And just as my little brother could suddenly read my mind, he rubs his butt and hisses at me as if he is a cornered cat in an alley: "Don't you dare...!"

I walk away from him and take a seat in the sofa. I pat my knee. "Come here."

"No way, Norway! It's your insane idea do it yourself.." And my little brother quickly adds when the full meaning of his words dawns upon him when I stand up to get him. "To someone else, of course!"

"No one else is in as dire need of attitude adjustment as you are." I answer a matter of factly and sit down again.

"Not even Denmark?" Iceland challenges.

I think that over for a minute. I shake my head. "Not even him." I look at my stubborn little brother. "Now, if have to come and get you it will only get worse."

"Worse! What can be worse than that?" He points at me with a rude gesture.

"If you don't come after I counted to five, I will use my belt." I would not, but it's time he learned that actions have consequences.

The little of the color that was left in Iceland's face drains away from it. His lower lip trembles as if he is going to cry.

Did I go to far? I haven't even done anything yet.

Then he shouts: "Whatever you and Den did in the bedroom, I want no part of it!"

The nerve of that kid!

"One." I start the counting.

Ice stiffens and looks frantically for an escape route.

"Two."

"Please.."

"Three."

"Can't we talk this over like civilized men?"

"Four."

"I am grown up for Christ's sake!"

"Five." I stand up and walk over to him.

"Storebror.."

I stop in my tracks when calls me big brother. He sounded like a little mouse when he says that. It's so cute. But that doesn't avert my attention from the appending task ahead. I grab his wrist and pull him to the couch. I put him between my knees.

"Are you going to use your belt?"

He suddenly sounded so small when he asked that.

I shake my head and pull him over my lap. "Not since you called me storebror." I can hear him exhale in a temporally relief until I raise my hand high in the air. He stiffens as he had just remembered the position he was in and tries to swim frantically off my lap. I hold him firmly down. He won't get away so easily.

"ICE, I AM BACK FROM MY AWESOME WALKI!" Thunders Mr. Puffin in a voice that would make Prussia proud and slams the door behind him. He walks into the living room with his tiny little steps.

"WHAT THEEE!?" Mr. Puffin goes white when he sees the position his master is in. "Umm…I will come back later." He hurries out and slams the door behind him.

"Traitor!" Ice yells after his pet although Mr. Puffin would undoubtedly not have been able to do anything to help him. My little brother cranes his neck and looks at me with an annoyed expression. "Nor, please stop this nonsense."

Considering I still haven't done anything yet. It was not too late to turn back and act like this was all some kind of a cruel joke. But truth be told, I felt my little brother had this long in coming. Yes, it was time to remind him that even though he was independent, he still had me to answer to if he did something foolish. I was tired of the other countries pointing at me each time, Ice did something wrong. Not to mention he deserved this for doing something as stupid as trying to go behind my back. Thinking he could sell Russia some fish when I was not allowed to, well he had another thing coming!

I am interrupted again when the door slams open the second time. He really needs to lock that door...

"ICELAND, ARE YOU HOME? I met Mr. Puffin and he looked like had seen a ghost. Did something happen…?" Denmark skids to a halt and his eyes go wide when he sees the sight before him. "What..the?"

My little brother grabs the opportunity to slide quickly of me and runs to safety behind Denmark's back. He clutches his coat and peers over his shoulder. "Help me. Norway has lost his mind."

_Him hiding behind Denmark's back? Well, that is something I never expected to see..._

"Iceland, come back here this instant." I say in a low menacing voice. I am in no mood for hide and seek.

"What is going on?" Den looks between me and Ice hiding behind his back." Seriously, man. What did you do to piss him off like that?"

"Me, nothing! I swear!" My little brother lies unashamed through his teeth and throws his hands dramatically up in the air. He grabs Denmark's coat again, as it is a safety rope.

Den frowns at him and looks at me for answers. Clearly not buying it, which is a relief. Maybe, just maybe I could get him to see my side of things.

"He was being obnoxious to Mr. Russia, threatening him…"

"I did not threaten him. I am not an idiot!" Ice interrupts.

"Quiet you, you are in enough trouble as it is." I glare at my little brother and he crouches behind Denmark's back out of my sight.

"Russia…!" Denmark shivers as it just turned cold in there and looks behind him as if he is expecting Russia to storm in at any minute. "Why are you always talking to Russia? Are you good pals?"

Ice doesn't answer that ludicrous question and I finish my explanation:"…and then my little brother was planning on exploiting the opportunity when the other countries were banned and sell them some fish. He planned on going behind my back not mention all the other things he has done in the past. I think we can both agree, he needs to be set straight once and for all."

Denmark seems to be thinking this over. "Umm..well, these are some serious accusations. I can understand where you are coming from. Ice can be a bit difficult sometimes…."

"But?"

"Is this really the right way…I mean isn't he a grown up?"

"Till he acts like one, I will treat him as a child."

"You are bluffing, you will always treat him as kid."

"True." Then it occurs to me that my little brother has been awfully quiet this whole time. He didn't even object to me calling him a child.

"Den, would you please move a bit."

Denmark looks at me puzzled, but do as I told him. As soon he moves, I can see that my suspicions were correct.

"That little! He escaped. Not a child, huh? A grownup would own up to his actions, wouldn't he?"

Denmark looks startled, but regains his composure awfully quickly as he had known this would happen. "I will go after him." Before I can say anything he storms out the door.

* * *

_How did I end up in a situation as this? Why do I always have this rotten luck?_ Iceland had used the opportunity to escape as far away as possible. He had thought about leaving the country and hiding in Norway, considering his big brother would probably never dream of looking for him there. But since all national personification have to be reported when entering their or a foreign country that plan went out the window right away. So instead, he had ended up hiding in a dark and cold cave and for the first time he was thankful for the fact that his country was known to be able to make people disappear without a trace. Ice planned on scaring the living daylights out of his big brother, making him think all the worst and come to him, begging for forgiveness. There is just one thing wrong with that plan. It was that this was a child's logic; he was like a child running away from home to scare his parents into doing his bidding.

_Argh…I am not a child. Maybe I should return and just own up and let this stupid punishment be over with_. But Ice had to admit that this way was pain free. _I better wait for my brother to cool down. He must see reason some time. Hopefully…_

His heart stops in his chest for a moment when he hears echoes of footsteps. _No way! He can't have found me yet. It can't be… _He holds his breath. A dark shadow steps into the dim daylight.

"Ice, I know you are in there." Denmark's voice says matter of factly.

Ice's heartbeat starts up slowly again as the heart was of afraid to be too loud in case of discovery. Ice didn't know whether Den was a friend or a foe at the moment since he hadn't stayed at the end till the end of the stupid debate of whether or not he deserved what Nor intended to do to him. Besides, he didn't even know if Norway was with him. And how the hell did he find him so quickly!? He had never taken Denmark for the kind of guy who knew him that well.

"Ice, answer me." Den walks further into the cave. "I am alone, you can trust me. I am just here to talk to you." He scans the area as if he could suddenly see in the dark.

_I don't trust you. How do I know that you won't bring me to Norway right away? I mean what do you gain from helping me?_

Iceland has bad memories hiding in caves. He had to use that hiding method often, over the decades, especially when the pirates came to abduct him when he was little. This situation was way too similar to that one. Except of course Norway would never do anything to seriously hurt him. So why was he so afraid? His old memories suddenly overwhelm him. The manically laughter of the pirates, their bad breaths when they found him and carried him out of the cave. The creaking of the their ship. Ice breaks out in cold sweat and starts to breathe rapidly. _No be quiet, he will hear you…they will hear you…they will find you. _But his body doesn't listen to him. A sudden light blinds him, engulfs him and bathes him in a cold light and darkness. In a matter of seconds Denmark stands above him. He kneels before him and takes hold of his shivering shoulders. He shakes him lightly.

"Iceland, are you okay? Talk to me."

When Ice doesn't answer, he embraces him and rubs his back in soothing gestures, as he were a toddler.

"Sssh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Den lifts him carefully up and carries him over his shoulder, out of the cave.

* * *

"Do you feel better now?"

They sit in a rental car, a steaming plastic mug with hot cocoa is before Ice who takes the cup with his trembling hands and takes a sip. He doesn't answer Denmark's question.

"What happened in there?"

Ice still doesn't answer. Den takes up his cell and puts it on speaker.

"Nor, I found him, but he is seriously shaken up. I have never seen him like that. It's like he is experiencing some kind of trauma. What should I do?"

"Bring him home, I will deal with him."

"You are not still going too…?"

"It's between me and my little brother."

Den exhales tiredly and disconnects the call.

"Ice, are you okay with going home?"

"Home?" A spark of life comes back to his dead eyes. "I can go home…now?"

Den is taken aback by his small voice. He nods. "Yes, you can go home now. I will take you home."

Ice smiles into his mug. "Thank you…" He looks up at Den. "Papa."

* * *

I sit leisurely in the sofa with a book when I hear the door opens. I stand up and the sight that greets me horrifies me. I thought my brother was just playing a drama queen as he usually does, but this time it looked serious. He was deadly pale and shivering in Denmark's embrace, who steadied him on their way in.

"Iceland." I go to them and open up my embrace. I can't help feeling a little guilty over how I treated him earlier.

My little brother looks up hesitantly. He suddenly jumps into my arms. "Mama, I was so afraid. They were going to take me but papa saved me!"

"They…who are they?" I look in question at Den who looks as lost as I. _Papa? Mama?_

"The pirates of course…they were going to sell me into slavery." Ice answers, as if it is the only answer to that question.

It suddenly hits me what he is talking about. The Turkish abduction, my little brother was reliving that horrible time of all the times he could have picked. I hug his trembling form tighter. "It's okay. You are safe now." I ruffle his sweaty hair. "No one will ever take you away again, I promise." I kiss him on top of his head.

"Mama, papa, please, never leave me. I don't want to be left alone." Ice says in a small sad voice and clutches my shirt in a death grip.

There is something really strange about his behavior and suddenly it occurs to me what it could be.

"Ice, how old are you now?"

Ice looks up at me with big eyes and answers innocently. "Eight of course."

Me and Den draw in quick breaths. _This was not good. How the hell will we be able to turn him back?_

* * *

**Author notes: **Iceland did in fact, in the media, complain about the fact that Russia left him out on the list of banned nations but just as quickly thought up a plan how to exploit it. And yes big brother Norway was taken as an example...naughty, naughty Ice. And of course I couldn't shake of the idea what Hetalia Nor would do if he heard Hetalia Ice talk about backstabbing him (this is how it played out in my head). But don't think too badly of Ice, it's not his fault he only sees profits in war and such, in fact Iceland became one of the richest country in Europe in World War two. He doesn't know any better...not even after the banking collapse in 2008...

But since Ice has the attention span of a fly (or rather the Icelandic media and politicians) nothing has been heard more about this very complicated matter (for instance why was Norway banned but none of the other Nordics?) and instead the media has been taken over a yet another political scandal or better yet, the recent volcanic eruption.

* * *

More historical facts.

**A gunman storming into his home. **The terrifying terrorist attack in Norway in 2011. 77 people died. It was the deadliest attack in Norway since World War II, but until 2011 Norway was believed to be one of the safest countries.

**Stole from him. **Glitnir's embezzlement (one of Icelandic banks) from the Norwegian company Export Finas in 2009.

**Mackreel wars, Iceland left out of EU Mackerel deal.** Ice and Nor have been fighting over mackreel along with the the Faroe Islands. However it was not Norway that decided to leave Ice out of the mackreel deal, it was the EU but the Icelandic media and Iceland's Foreign Minister made it look like it was Norway doing it personally and Ice was furious when he found out. In fact Nor tried to reach out to Ice after the deal went down but Ice gave him the cold shoulder. Thankfully it seems the only international "wars" Ice will ever get into are over fish or finance.

**Eyjafjallajökull in 2010** \- many in Europe were outraged over the fact that they couldn't fly because of the ash coming from Eyjafallajökull and blamed Iceland. Some even said the hated him ( an angry scotsman in an interview actually said that but he was stuck on an airport somewhere) and well Ice takes such accusations very seriously and later came up with the plan of restoring his image (once again) by making the biggest campaign so far to promote the country, Inspired by Iceland, but that it is another story.

**The Turkish Abductions** were a series of slave raids that took place in Iceland between June 20 – July 19, 1627.

Next up more deaged countries and brotherly fluffy fluff!


	2. Family time

**_Story:_**_Bratty Nations._

**_Author:_**_NoveltyRose_

**_Exclaimer:_**_All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Author notes:** First off I want to thank you so much for the kind support and reviews! To thank you all, here is the next chapter.

**Update1:** I have updated the text since it was riddled with spelling errors but thanks to Ginger I have got ridden of them (or hopefully, most of them).

**Update 2:** For some silly reason Mr. Puffin kept disappearing from the text (could possible be the fault of Ginger.) I hope I have managed to keep him in check this time…

**Update 3: Have fixed the line breaks.**

* * *

Chapter two: Family time.

I close Ice's bedroom door softly behind me. I am exhausted beyond belief. _This has been one long day and the only thing I need is some good night sleep..._

I peer through the dim light of the hallway and listen after some sounds. _I wonder if Den has left already?_

"Do you think he could be bluffing to get out of punishment?" Denmark asks from where he sits on a sofa and reads.

I stop in my tracks, not because I just saw Den read, though that is mind blowing in itself. His question raises a suspicion I had not had time to think about before. I turn towards the bedroom door. "I will kill him if he is. I had to sing him a lullaby to get him to sleep."

"Nah, he would never go that far." I can hear Den grin through the words and turning a page.

I take a seat next to Den. To my surprise, he is reading with reading glasses on. Is he getting older? And what is he reading?

"Hopefully he will be back to normal tomorrow. He will be embarrassed beyond belief when he remembers you cuddling him and singing him a lullaby...or maybe he won't remember a thing and will demand to know what we are doing in his house. Yeah, it will probably be the latter, I hope so for his sake." Den smiles and turns another page in whatever book he is reading.

I don't say anything. Somehow I doubt it will be that easy.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Den looks up from the book. "I just dropped by for a short visit. NATO business."

"NATO? He can't even defend himself."

Den shrugs and returns to his book. "Not in his current situation."

I don't ever remember seeing Den reading before. This fascinating book must be the newest Scandinavian crime novel, or a book about the history of beer. Or maybe Den is going through some changes along with Ice? Just, what I don't need. More complications.

_This has been a far too long day..._I sink into the soft sofa cushions. But one thing has been bothering me all day and I will never get to sleep if don't get it into the open.

"I was wondering..."

"Hmm...?" Den looks at me over his reading glasses.

"Did, Iceland ever call me mama?"

"Maybe when he was very little..." Den's voice trails off. "Why?"

"He wasn't this clingy when he was eight. He was more independent. He has always been more independent than this."

"What are you saying?"

"Either he is bluffing, as you said yourself or...he is regressing in age."

"You think he is even younger than eight? Nah, it's probably just the trauma."

"But if he thinks it's the 17th century, then why hasn't he freaked out over all the modern things?"

"You are right, he didn't freak out over the rental car...heck he didn't even react to me driving in the first place." Denmark shakes his head, takes down his reading glasses and puts the book on the sofa table. "You shouldn't worry so much. I think it's cute that he calls you mama."

"I'm a male." _If I could just get him to call me storebror that would be a small victory..._

"Still, it's adorable."

I raise myself up and pick up the book Den was reading. "Your Competent Child? This a book about child rearing?"

_Wait a minute. Isn't this the book that some experts say made Sweden bred a nation of ill-mannered brats? Sheesh..._

I put the book down in disgust. I better not tell Den, he looks so happy with the book and don't want him to give up book reading forever.

Denmark misunderstands my reaction and looks at me with an apologetic look. "I am a little out of practice... Christiania is a teenager and..."

"You like him calling you papa?"

Den has the look of someone caught red handed. He grabs the book and hides his blushing face behind it. "A little. It's a nice change from..whatever insult he flings at me."

"He certainly never called you one in the past..."

Before Den can say anything to that Ice calls out desperately: "MAMA!"

* * *

"What it is Ice?" I am by his side in a second. I stroke his back. He is all covered in sweat and his shoulders heaves as he pants.

"The volcanoes...they..they were erupting."

I bite my lower lip. It was true, they were in fact acting up again, but I couldn't tell him that given the state he was in. I push him lightly against the pillow and tuck him tightly in. "It was just a nightmare, go back to sleep."

"Can you...stay?"

I nod and climb inside the duvet beside him. I don't leave his side for the rest of the night. Hopefully he will be back to normal tomorrow morning.

* * *

It takes a while for my mind to remember my current location. I can hear loud shuffling and the closing of cupboards. _Uff, my head. Why does the idiot have to make a ruckus so early in the morning?_ I turn my head and see that Ice is still fast asleep. His stomach heaves with every breath he takes. Any moment now I will know whether or not he has changed back. He stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes.

_Any minute now..._

His purple eyes go wide. I prepare myself for a yelling. "Nor, what the hell, do you think you are doing here!" And we can go back to our yelling match from the day before. Although I certainly did not look forward to it, it was necessary to clear the air between us. _Everything would be back to normal in no time..._

"Uff!" I lose my breath for one moment when he jumps at me and gives me a firm hug. "Mama, you stayed!"

_Apparently not..._

* * *

Me, Ice and Den sit around the kitchen table. Den prepared the breakfast gladly, without anyone asking him to and deep down I was thankful, since I had no energy left to make anything. The night had been hard on me and Ice. Ice had constant nightmares about volcanoes, he woke up every hour or so, sometimes screaming. I was worried he would run a high fever on top of everything, but he calmed down as soon as I took his hand and he managed to sleep through the rest of the night. I thought I was prepared for anything when Den decided on his own, to prepare breakfast, but did not expect this. I dip my spoon warily into the white liquid form.

"What's this?"

_Wait, I know this light white substance..._

"Skyr, I thought it would help Ice to get something he knows." Den pours some cream over Ice's bowl of skyr.

"Skyr! Thanks papa!"

Den ruffles his hair. "You are most welcome, my little one."

Ice starts pouring way too much of the brown soft sugar into the skyr and before I can stop him, he has stirred it together, making one unappetizing heap of a brown meal. Ice then takes a big spoonful and happily munching on it, making loud crunching sounds.

"I didn't know you knew how to make skyr." I say over the crunching noise.

Denmark shrugs. "It's becoming increasingly popular in my country."

_He probably just found it the fridge..._

"I hope you have made something more filling since we have a long day ahead of us. Preferably protein..." _Skyr is okay, but after a long night like this, I want something more in line of..._

"It was the only thing in the refrigerator..." Den says.

"What!" I scoot off my chair and open up the fridge. He's right, the racks are stacked with skyr, milk and cream. Is that the only thing my brother eats all day? I frown at my brother who stares at me back, over his now empty bowl, with his pure innocent childlike eyes. Having absolutely nothing in common with my adolescent brother, I so want to give a good scolding for not taking better care of himself. _No wonder he changed into a toddler...if that is what he has been eating all the time!_

"I had to throw a lot away. It was long past the expiring day." Denmark says apologetically as he had something to do with the food waste and gives Iceland a refill of skyr, who dives right into it as if he hasn't eaten in a month.

_Let me get this straight. It was more than this and to top it off, the lot of it went straight to the bin..._

I run a hand over my face. _I don't have time for this..._

Ice's cheeks are smeared with skyr and he seems happy to be eating it, whistling a happy tune, even though apparently he eats it 24-7.

"Don't be such a slob, Ice." I wipe his mouth clean with a kitchen paper.

"Fyrirgefðu, mamma."

There is a deadly silence in the kitchen after Ice just said sorry, mom in Icelandic. Den looks at me like I am going to explode after not only have been called mama in English but now also in Icelandic. Ice is confused but I would have a heart made of stone if these words didn't move me the tiniest bit, whether he meant sorry for all the past grievances or just for the mess he made. I draw his head closer to me, till our foreheads meet and whisper to him: "It's okay, Ice. Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

"I see." England says through Skype after hearing my story and furrows his prominent eyebrows. He had been awfully quiet and calm during my tale, as he was expecting something like this. Or maybe the shock of seeing Ice sitting on my lap like a toddler or Den cooing at him and Ice giggling had been too much for him. Mr. Puffin is still reeling from the shock of seeing Iceland acting this way, but he didn't return from his walk till noon the day after, clearly hoping everything would have been blown over by then. He was not the only who had wished for that.

"Do you think I can turn him back to normal with magic?" I ask.

Me, Den, Ice and Mr. Puffin all stare at England and wait on the edge for his answer. _Could it really be that simple?_

All my hope is dashed way as soon as England shakes his head. "Sadly, it only works the other way around. But you can do other things instead." With one swift motion, he draws a magic wand from his long sleeve, points it at Iceland and yells: "HOTA!"

Ice shrinks into child size and can no longer fit into the oversized clothes. He looks puzzled at his long sleeves.

"Gah! I had forgotten how cute he was at that age!" Denmark snatches him from my lap and lifts him high into the air. Little Ice giggles with delight and starts to flap his sleeves, as they are oversized wings. Mr. Puffin is not amused.

"There, now he matches his age. And as soon as he gets his memory back his size will revert back to normal." England says and stuffs his magic wand back into his sleeve.

"Then I will know for sure that he can't pretend to be little anymore." I mutter to myself.

Den starts running with Ice around the room and pretending he is a plane or bird. Ice tries to grab Mr. Puffin with his oversized sleeves who frantically tries to fly away.

England watches Den, Ice and Mr. Puffin, playing in the background." Now, why would he do something like that?"

I glance towards my brother that is too busy playing with Den and harassing Mr. Puffin to notice. Iceland finally manages to grab Mr. Puffin who screams in fright while Ice giggles with delight.

I whisper to the monitor. "Let's say we did not end on good terms."

"Ah...I see." England nods in understanding.

I turn in my chair towards Den. "Denmark, take Iceland out to play. I have to discuss something important with England."

Den stops running with Ice and Mr. Puffin. He nods. "Okay." He moves Ice to sit on his shoulder. "Come, Ice. Let's build a Lego castle." He makes a run for the door.

"Yay!" Ice holds up Mr. Puffin, as he is a football trophy.

"AAAAH!" Mr. Puffin struggles to get loose and his head nearly slams into the ceiling when they run out the door.

"Den, wait. I have some of Ice's old clothes in my luggage."

Den comes back at once. He grins.

"So...you were secretly wishing for him to be little again."

"I was not!"

"Then why do you keep his old clothes?"

"In case I would find another country. You never know...after all I found him by pure coincidence."

_Jebb, that is the only reason..._

"You tell yourself that. I hope you don't mean his old..." Den grimaces.

"No, you idiot. I took more modern clothes."

Den, Ice and Mr. Puffin breathe a sigh of relief. Denmark closes the door behind them.

"Norway, be very careful. Skype magic is not very stable; as soon as you see anything out of the ordinary with Iceland, let me know. You might have to drop by for a quick visit if that happens..."

_I figured as much. Skype magic is a new magic that is still developing. It saves time since you don't have to travel around the world, but it does not work on everything and it works only for a limited time..._

All of sudden the door of England's office slams open and in the doorway stands a little boy with a short blond hair and a cowlick sticking out of it.

"England, England, come and play!" He calls in an excited voice and stamps his feet.

"Not now, little one. I am busy." England yells over his shoulder.

"You are always busy." The little boy crosses his arms and pouts.

"I will be with you in a sec."

"You promise?" The boy looks at him pleadingly, with his sky blue eyes, big as saucers. I would not be able to say no to little Iceland if he did that. _I hope he never does that._

England finally relents. He pats his knee and smiles. "Come, here. Little one." The boy smiles, walks in, climbs into his lap and starts playing with his jacket.

I can finally get a good look of the boy. At first I thought it was Sealand but this cowlick could only mean one thing.

"Is that...America?"

England sighs. "Yes, I am afraid he had the same episode as little Iceland."

_Well, that explains why he didn't freak out earlier._

"Have more countries have experienced this?"

"Some of the former colonies, but thankfully not all of them. The cases I know of are my America, Japan, Romano and now Iceland. I don't think they are any more and hopefully it will stay that way."

"Japan? And where is he now?"

"China is taking care of him, as is Spain with Romano."

_Japan cannot be happy with that. It's hard to tell with Romano..._

"Do you have any clues as to what could have caused this." I ask.

England exhales tiredly. "The only things that links these incidents are that the former colonies seemed to have pissed of their big brothers to the brink of being unnaturally scared of their wrath or punishment, and for some unexplainable reason, linked that to some kind of a childhood trauma. They all seem to be stuck at their age, long before they got their independence. Except Japan, it's hard to figure out his current age, but he seems to be very young."

_Independence? Could that be the link? All the countries are former colonies who got their independence...except Japan, which was never a colony. How does he fit into this?_

"What did America do to incur your wrath?"

Little America tenses up. He looks in fright at England.

England smiles and ruffles his hair. "It's okay America, I am not angry with you. Why don't you go play with...mama France...while the grownups talk?"

_There it is a again, mama... I pretty sure America never called France that. What's going on?_

"Okay, papa." America hesitantly slides of England's lap and closes the door softly behind him.

England waits for the door to fully close before turning to me.

"What didn't he do, is what you should ask instead. But what I can't fathom is how he became so suddenly scared of me that he had to flee. That has never happened before; he is stronger than that in fact he has always laughed off my scolding. Why didn't he this time?" England lowers himself in the armchair and covers his face with his hands. "I don't have time for this. In any event, it would be better if it were Scotland. Then he wouldn't be able to break free from me. Then everything would be much simpler. He has no right to break up the family..." England looks up startled. "Did I just say that out loud?"

I pretend I didn't hear England's outburst. Everyone with an access to the media should know about the struggle between the two brothers. Scotland's fight for independence is having a domino effect on the rest of the world. Catalonia is seeking independence from Spain and Venice, South Tyrol, Veneto and Sardinia from Italy. China is afraid it will have an effect on the separatist movements in Taiwan and Tibet and is therefor on standby with his army. Japan is even worried about what effect this could have on the stock market, on the Sterling pound. _I wonder if this deaging of the former colonies and Japan is linked to Scotland's call for independence? But where does Turkey fit into all this? Maybe, I am thinking too deeply about this and it was all just some accidental magic..._

"Perhaps, if I showed him the state independent Iceland is in now..no, that's too underhanded. He would think I had something to do with that... but Scotland leaving would have a serious effect on my special relationship with America..." England continues with his rambling, seemly lost in his own world. "I wouldn't be able to protect him...not in his current state."

"How can we turn them back?"

It takes a while for England to remembering what he was doing. He looks so tired all of a sudden, as his age is finally catching up to him and he no longer has any strength left to deal with all that is happening. Or maybe he is just as lost as I am with the current situation. England at last answers my question. He straightens up in the chair. "If had to venture a guess. They have to solve their trauma in order to get back to normal."

"Does that mean I will have to take Iceland to Turkey to show him there is no real danger?"

_Or maybe Scotland is the answer? No, it must be Turkey._

England shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry, I can't help you there. I am no closer to figuring out how to change America back. But one thing is for certain." England, leans over his desk, closer to monitor. "Under no circumstances are we allowed to let their bosses exploit this chance and make them take decisions they will regret later on. We have to protect them from any political influences."

"I know." _His current boss is a real idiot. He would relish in the fact that Ice thinks it's the 17th century or whatever century he think it is._

* * *

"Hvert þó í...this is your doing, isn't it?" The Icelandic prime minister glares at me and Denmark over his mahogany desk. Me and Den had asked him for an emergency meeting and he didn't believe our wild tale till he saw it with his bare eyes. Little Iceland, who is situated on my lap and holding Mr. Puffin, looks blankly at his boss, as he is seeing him for the first time. He smiles shyly, waves at him, but the prime minister doesn't smile or wave back.

"I wouldn't dream of doing this to my brother." _No matter how cute he looks like this._

"You did this...you..you are going to snatch our independence away." He points at me in a rude gesture and glares at Den who shakes his head furiously.

"You are the one who wants to be the 20st county of mine." I say matter of factly.

_And it might have to end that way if we can't change Ice back..._

"The County Party is just a satire. People are protesting our rule." The prime minister mutters: "Stupid people..."

"And you were the one who suggested a monetary union in 2009." I continue.

"It was not my government and it was only because of the economic crisis.

"Yeah, I mean I have been offering you the same thing in forever. It doesn't really mean anything..." Den's voice trails off. He has tried in forever to get me to back in union with him but I always refuse.

"I don't trust you. Even though we are on good terms most of the time, you have been known to betray us in the past." The prime minister says and his voice is as cold as ice.

"Betrayal is a strong word." I stand up and hand Iceland and Mr. Puffin over to Denmark, so I can look more convincing and menacing. "But if you do anything to take advantage of my brother's state... I will take all your mackerel away."

The prime minister's eyes go wide with rage. "You can't do that!" He hit his desk with his fist.

I look to Den for support.

Den is fidgety, he scratches his chin and is clearly not ready for this confrontation. "And uh I will umm...you can't go to Legoland...or something." He smiles lamely. The prime minister looks bored, I lift one eyebrow and even little Iceland and Mr. Puffin look disappointed. _Really, Den..is that the best you got?_

Denmark tenses up under my scrutinized look. A sudden conviction comes into his blue eyes, and he manages to look threatening even though he is carrying a perplexed Iceland and Mr. Puffin in his arms. He leans over the desk and the prime minister backs away. "Let me rephrase that. If you do anything to hurt Iceland…"

The prime minister gulps audible and Denmark continues with the same conviction: "No Icelander will ever be allowed to go to the Tivoli when they visit my country."

"We will do anything!" The prime minister yells as if Den had just pointed a gun at him.

"That really worked?" I look in surprise between Den and the prime minister, which is still shaken up after the threat.

Den smiles happily, raises himself up from the desk and shrugs at my stupefied expression. "What, I know the Icelandic heart."

* * *

After the meeting with the prime minister, the first thing I do is Skype Turkey and sent Den and Mr. Puffin out on some errands. _Time to find out once and for all, are we going to Scotland or Turkey?_

"Pirates!" Iceland exclaims fearfully as soon as he sees Turkey on the screen and hides behind my back.

"Umm..vikings!" Turkey says as it is some kind of game. "Who is this? Is this Sealand? Kugelmugel?"

Turkey looks baffled after my explanation and has trouble believing even though he sees the condition Ice is currently in.

"This is Ice...land?"

My little brother peers from behind me.

"Hey, Ice don't you remember me from the Christmas party?" Turkey calls cheerfully to my little brother that is still hiding behind my back.

"Go away! You can't kidnap me again!" Iceland waves his tiny fist at him.

_Well, whether or not Ice thinks it's the 17th century, he still seems to link only the Turkeys abduction to Turkey. He sees him solely as the Ottoman Empire._

Turkey sighs and runs his hand through his dark hair. "Well, I guess you must find some other way to change him back. You know, you are always welcome at my place."

_Good thing I sent Den and Mr. Puffin out to buy everything we need for our long trip ahead..._

* * *

I find some of my little brothers' old clothes and toys hidden in the far back in his wardrobe. Why he kept them is beyond me, but at least it comes in handy now. Though I had sent Den out to shop for more children clothes and toys, it was better to have more than less. Especially since his old clothes and toy look and are ancient. Ice watches my every movement with great curiosity, as he has never seen anyone pack before. His eyes move back and forth as if he is watching a tennis game.

"What are you doing, mama?" He finally asks in a small voice: "Where are you going?"

"We are going someplace."

"We?" Ice looks between me and Den, who had just returned from his errands and leans onto the doorpost. "Us?" He points at himself.

I nod and Ice beams broadly as traveling with us would be the best thing in the world.

"Do you really have to travel with him all the way to Turkey?" Mr. Puffin asks in an uncharacteristically low voice. Iceland goes rigid as if a lightening bolt had just struck him. He goes white in the face and trembles, as he is a leaf in a strong wind. Me and Den exchange worried looks. Obviously Mr. Puffin had no idea what kind of reaction those taboo words would call forth. He flies up into the air and flaps his wings frantically. "I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY." He suddenly sounds more like a parrot than the boastful puffin he usually is.

"I have to least try." I answer Mr. Puffin's question honestly, who lands on the floor with a sad expression. _Hopefully we will find the answer there._

"No!" Ice backs away in the same manner a frightened rabbit would. " Not to Turkey! Not to Turkey!" He tries to run away through the door, but thankfully Den is close by and catches him in time.

He slings him over his shoulder and soothes him down by patting him on the back. "Sssh, it's alright Ice. It's not the 17th century anymore, it's the 21st."

Little Iceland tilts his head, clearly not understanding. He bites on his trembling lower lip, dread written all over his face. Den takes him down from his shoulder and holds him in front of him, so they can face each other.

"And you won't be alone. We will come with you and make sure nothing happens to you." Den says in reassuring voice and pinches his nose teasingly.

It seems to calm Ice down, in fact it calms him down that much he starts yawning. All fight gone from him, in the same manner an air would leave a balloon.

"I can't leave...volcanoes...must stop them..." He says through the yawns.

"You can't stop them little brother. No one can." I finish packing and walk to my little brother that can barely keep his eyes open. I move the long bangs away from his big eyes. _Poor thing, it must have been a long day for him._I plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Must...stop...them..." He falls asleep in Den's arms.

* * *

"I trust you to make sure everything stays the same way as how Iceland left them." In the dead of night, I walk out the door and down the stairs with the suitcases in tow. Den follows shortly behind with Ice still sleeping in his arms. The plane tickets have been secured and the flight will take us approximately fifteen hours. In fifteen hours I will have my answer.

"Even the volcanoes?" Mr. Puffin asks quietly from the top of the stairs.

I stop next to the rental car and look over my shoulder. The weather is awfully quiet, very abnormal for the Icelandic weather. _It this an omen? Are we not doing the right thing? Is there something I am missing?_

Mr. Puffin coughs, still waiting for my honest answer. I turn to him. "It would be for the best. But I since that is not optional, let's just hope they won't get out of hand." I open up the trunk and fling in the luggage.

"Have a safe trip." Mr. Puffin calls, still with his uncharacteristically low voice and closes the door behind us. I have never seen Mr. Puffin that shaken up, hopefully for his sake and for us all, this will all be resolved in Turkey.

I strap myself in the driver's seat. Den hops into the passenger seat after having put Ice in the back. As soon as I hear him close the passenger door, the weight of the mission dawns upon me. You might say it was the first time I had time to process everything that has happened. I feel my body grow cold. I hug myself to get some warm into my body._What if...I can never change him back? What if it's something...?"_

"Yeah, a family road trip!" Den yells and pumps his fist into the air.

I am startled awake from my thoughts. I turn in my seat and scowl at him. "It's no laughing matter, you idiot! Look what you did, you woke up Ice!"

My worries are needless since Ice can't keep himself awake and falls back asleep in his booster seat in the back.

"What? I was just trying to lighten the mood. No harm in that, right?" Den nudges me in the side and grins mischievously.

I huff and put the car in gear. "Why do you have to come with us?"

_I wonder if he has an ulterior motive?_

Den looks insulted. He draws back. "What, my company is not wanted? Little Ice is my responsibility too!" He points in the back, to sleeping form of Ice as if he is expecting him to back up that claim. Ice snores loudly.

"Why?" I start backing the car out, looking over my shoulder, left and right, to make sure there is no car coming or child, though no child could possibly be out this late at night, or cat or...damn, there is a cat. I wait for the cat to pass the street. Caught in the car lights, the cat looks at me with his big yellow eyes accusingly, I was here first, it says.

"He's my little brother as well, right? And don't forget I raised him." Den says and doesn't notice that I am not paying the slightest attention to him.

I watch the cat stroll over the street with great interest. The cat doesn't seem to have a care in the world, it's taking all the time it needs and more. _I wish I were that cat._

"You just want to enjoy every minute with him as a little child again." I accidentally think out loud. Ah, why couldn't I continue watch the careless cat instead. I glance at Den whose mouth twitches as if he is trying to come up with a retort and failing. And finally the cat is gone and I can keep on backing out the driveway.

"Well, isn't that the same reason as yourself?" Den finally says.

I hit the breaks with unnecessary force. Thank god, we hadn't left the driveway and Ice didn't wake up. "No!" I turn to Den and I whisper as it was some kind of wish I was too afraid to say it out loud, in case it wouldn't come true: "I want to seriously help him." _I could never forgive myself if this turns out to be irreversible..all because of me...it's my fault...it's..._

"Me too." Den pats me on the shoulder and jolts me again away from my morbid thoughts. I can see there isn't a single shadow of doubt in Den's blue eyes. There is nothing there but pure, honest will, to solve our family crisis.

I stare out the car window. "Let's go then." And finally we leave the driveway of Iceland's home.

* * *

**Author notes:** Next up family trip in Turkey! I have been doing a lot a research on the country, since I have never been there, but my some of my friends have. I don't know when I will next be able to update, since I have crazy school work ( I am in my senior year in a film school, studying script and directing) but hopefully soon. I know how the fic will end so it will not be a long one, six chapters tops unless something drastic happens, since my story is influenced by real-happening now-events. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

**Historical facts.**

**Your Competent Child.**A real book from 1995 about child rearing by a Danish psychologist and in a recent article in the Telegraph said could be responsible for having Sweden bred a nation of ill-mannered brats. A new book about authoritarian parenting was to replace it.

**NATO business. At the same time Iceland was whining over the fact that he was not one of the banned countries,**Denmark (or rather the current head of NATO who is a Dane but will soon be replaced by the former Norwegian prime minister) was visiting Ice to discuss some NATO business, wanting him to do more and give more funds to NATO. Ice said yes.

**Christiania** is a self-proclaimed autonomous neighborhood (Micronation) in Christianshavn in Copenhagen.

**Volcanoes.**Just recently one of the volcanoes (Holuhraun, Dyngjujökull) has started erupting in Iceland. It's always a little bit scary to watch those events unfold in the media so the volcanic eruption will play a big part in my story.

**Skyr**(Icelandic pronunciation: [ˈscɪːr̥]) is an Icelandic cultured dairy product, similar to strained yogurt. It has been a part of Icelandic cuisine for over a thousand years. It is traditionally served cold with cream /milk and a topping of brown soft sugar. Some historians believe it was known throughout the Scandinavian countries at the time at the settlement of Iceland but eventually forgotten outside of Iceland. That is until today, but Icelandic skyr is getting more popular in Scandinavia, especially in Denmark.

And it's true, there is too much of dairy products in Iceland (one American tourist said, there is nothing to eat here except dairy products!) and sadly too much food is wasted.

**Scotland** is having a referendum about whether or not it should be independent from the UK on 18th of September. UK Politicians have tried to persuade them, don't break up the family and we are stronger together. Some headlines say if the answer is yes, it would wreck the special relationship UK has with USA, since it won't be as a strong ally. Others fear what the separations would do to the EU and UK in general or Scotland, whether it can afford to be independent. Scotland looks to the Nordic model for role models, especially Norway and sometimes even to tiny independent Iceland (that supports them wholeheartedly) and Denmark has welcomed them to the Nordic Council. Sweden is the only one of the Nordics who is truly skeptical and fears what the outcome, if yes, will have on the rest of the world. It's interesting to read about the debate and whatever the outcome, the world will never be same.

**Catalonia** is hoping that the outcome of the referendum will be yes, since it would give the separatist movement a boost that they need for their own referendum that will be held in November. But unlike the referendum in Scotland the referendum in Catalonia has been declared illegal by Spain since it goes against the constitution.

**Venice** wants to be the Republic of Venice again, therefor being independent from Rome/Italy (their biggest concern is how much tax they are paying to Rome) as does South Tyrol, Veneto and Sardinia from Italy. They are all waiting anxiously for the outcome of the referendum in Scotland.

**Japan and the referendum.**Some businessmen are worried about what effect the separation of Scotland from the UK could have on the stock market.

**Tivoli.** Well, what can I say the Icelanders love the Tivoli or at least it seems to mandatory to having to go visit it each time they go to Denmark.

**Monetary union with Norway and the County Party.** In the economic crash in 2009 Iceland tried to make monetary union with Norway and in summer 2014 the Country party was formed with the goal to make Iceland the 20st country of Norway. They even have made a new flag and everything. I swear I am not making this up. It's funny and bit sad how the reality is always crazier than fiction. But the County Party is of course a satire and only meant to teach the current government a lesson. The cute part is though that many Norwegians as are Icelanders (those that are not yelling treason!) support the idea and don't think it's too far fetched, considering that many Icelanders have already moved to Norway and we share the same cultural background. There is a Facebook group for the party and already thousands of people have registered, but since everyone can register, it's hard to tell how many actually want to do this (for real).

**Cats.** There are lots of cats and dogs in Iceland. In my neighborhood, there is at least one if not more (sometimes three) cats and dog in each house. I even own a cat myself, so yes, it can be tricky to drive there.

* * *

**Hetalia facts ( text taking from Hetalia Archives)**

**Christmas party 2010.**Iceland and Turkey appear to have a very friendly relationship. In 2010 Christmas/New Years event they hung out together at the Nordics house, Iceland referring to him as "Pops". In a requested strip posted during the 2011 Christmas event, Iceland is disappointed that is he forgotten by tourist organizers planning tours in the Nordic region. Turkey then appears half naked, wearing a Santa hat, telling him that he's going to grant wishes. Turkey grants his wish, saying that he (Iceland) will be more popular than ever before and Iceland thanks him. However he then wakes up distraught, wondering if he's fully sane to dream something like that.


	3. A Family trip to Turkey

_**Story**__**: **__Bratty Nations._

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Author notes: BIG UPDATE. I decided to split up chapter 3, after all. So it's double chapters instead of one long, as a reward for your all your paitence and kindness and support! :D**

**Have fixed some errors in Historcial facts (Den-nor) after one guest reviewer corrected me. Thank you so much! :D I want to have these things right. I haven't researced in ful Nor-Sweden relations but plan on doing it for later chapters. So it's very short this time.**

**However since I diveded the chapter, that particular historical fact is in next chapter. :)**

I also want to dedicate this chapter and the next to my friend Shrapnel girl, whose birthdays was earlier in this month and although I tried my best to finish the chapter in time, I sadly couldn't. So here my friend, is finally your special birthday gift. :) A birthday chapters, instead of short story. She got me into writing fanfiction in the first place, so without her, there wouldn't be any story.

But sheesh, I thought I would never finish these chapters (3 and 4). As well as being busy with schoolwork, I kept getting another idea I wanted to put in this chapter, after reading a news article, history paper, looking at fanart and something else entirely. I practically lived on traveling blogs. One day I want to travel to Turkey for real. I had to cut the chapter in three after I decided to focus more on the Anko family and the country Turkey (It such a beautiful and wonderful country!) However in the next chapter the other chibi nations and brothers will get their time. :)

Just a reminder since it's been so long, this chapter takes place in September 2014, so the recent events won't come into play yet...

As well as there are two chapters instead of one; I decided to try something new. Since there will a little bit of singing in Icelandic, I decided to let the English translation follow right after, meaning those who don't know Icelandic will be in on the joke, instead of having to scroll down all the way to the bottom to read the translation.

Not sure if have to give a warning, but Nor and Den curse a bit (especially Nor) in their native languages. Cursing is nowadays not that big a deal in the Nordics countries (though it its of course thought as a crude language) ...but just a heads up. ;)

But enough of that, on with the double chapters!

* * *

Chapter three: A family trip to Turkey

"Pick up the jævla phone."

"Mama, look!"

"England, you better.."

"Mama..."

"This is really important. Scotland can wait!"_ It's not like he is going anywhere...oh, wait.._

"MAMA LOOK!" Iceland tucks on my trousers and points at the duty free shop ahead with it's big letters and name written in ice-blue, Inspired by Iceland. "IT HAS MY NAME...!"

"NOT NOW, ICELAND! I'm busy!"

Little Iceland is startled. His lower lip start to tremble, as if he is going to cry. Den, who had just returned from checking in the bags, senses trouble in sight. He kneels beside Ice and pats his head.

"Shh. It's okay. Mama is just..."

Den quickly corrects himself when he sees the death glare I send him.

"Umm, Nor is just tired. Come, we can go together." He extends his hand to him and Ice immediately stops crying, as if Den had found some invisible off switch.

"Okay." Ice takes his hand and Den leads him a little further into the terminal. Iceland smiles and skips with him. They walk into the duty-free shop, Inspired by Iceland. I regret having to be so harsh with my little brother, but the truth is, that our recent discovery was somewhat a shock.

At long last I can hear a click on the line. "England...!"

But I am cut off as soon as the voice mail starts: _"England is not present at the moment. He's busy, knocking some sense into his brother. Not America though, that would be a child abuse! Little America is behaving like an angel at the moment. He so cute! I just want to eat him up! His big eyes are at this precise moment, staring at me in wonder and admiration. I wonder if I should try to keep him that way...no, no that wouldn't be fair to him. Uhumm, way of topic. Pardon. But if you must, please leave a message after the beep. I will get into contact with you as soon as possible. If I think it's that urgent...otherwise sod off! I am a busy nation, don't you read the news...? _

"FAEN, HELVETE, JÆVEL, POKKER!" I curse loudly in my native tongue and lean against the cold wall. _He really needs to shorten that voicemail...and perhaps not rant so much..._

Passengers, who are walking by, are so shocked over my outburst that they run away from me, like they are afraid to catch something. I usually don't swear that much so I must be getting it from Den.

_,,BEEP!"_

"England, it's Norway. Something drastic has happened to Ice. It must be a side effect from the Skype magic or...I need more information about the other former colonies and Japan to know whether...there is a need for panic or if that...this is just...normal. Please, call me back as soon as you can." I hang up and start walking. Hopefully England will call back as soon as possible. This needs to be sorted out, before we head to Turkey.

As Keflavikur airport is a silent one, I can listen to my thoughts in peace instead of being bombarded with all kinds of announcements. The downside is that I have to be on the lookout for when we have to board, but I can either see the boarding announcement on the monitors all around the terminal or pay attention to my phone. I choice my phone, since it has my full attention at the moment. I curse again when there is no sign of England calling.

I give up, knowing full well it will not be any quicker in coming, by gluing my eyes to the phone. I put my phone in the jacket pocket and walk into the Nord Restaurant and sit down at the bar. Everything is decorated in blue and white, just like my Ice's flag except the red is missing.

"I am waiting for someone. I won't drink till he gets here." I say to the bartender, who had just arrived.

"Nothing, sir?" The bartender shows me the menu and I quickly add: "Maybe, just one glass of water."

The bartender hands me a glass filled with water and ice cubes. I lift it up and swirl it slowly around so the ice cubes clang into the glass, as if I was hoping to find some kind of answer to all this, at the bottom of the clear water. I take one sip of the water my Ice is so proud of and calls one of the purest water in world. He has to brag about everything and be the best. He never says that to me but I can see it when he talks to other nations, especially the superpowers. Sometimes even Den. It so cute...though it can be annoying at times but other times I can't help feeling proud of his achievements.

I lower my head to counter, feeling the cool surface underneath my face. I miss my old Ice. Where is he? Where in helevete did he go? I sit up, turn around on the barstool and look through the glass wall at the duty free store opposite me.

I can see little Ice checking excitingly down a fridge. He takes up a big fish, it could be Cod, I am not sure from that distance, smiling proudly as if he had caught it himself. Den smiles and pats his head, as if he was rewarding him for that particular deed.

_If only...he could remember..._

* * *

I recall our, what felt like three-hour trip to the Kelfavikur airport, when in reality it was only forty minutes. I blame my nerves and the endless lunar landscape for thinking it was any longer..anyways, Ice had woken up when we were just about to arrive and was singing something...

_pe for Kanntu brauð að baka..._

_Já, það kann ég._

_Svo úr því verði kaka?_

_Já, það kann ég._

_Ertu nú alveg viss um?_

_Já, það er ég._

"_Eða ertu bara reyna gabba mig?"_

"_Can you bake a bread?_

_Yes, I do._

_So that out of it would be a cake?_

_Yes, do._

_Are you completely sure?_

_Yes, I am._

_Or are you just trying to trick me?_

"_What is he singing?" Den asks me in low voice as if Ice were conspiring something._

"_I have no idea. But it sound like one of his children songs." No sooner had I finished that sentence when Ice started singing at the top of his bright voice __"Ó Guð vors lands, or God of Our Land", in his own language. Me and Den had heard this song plenty of times when we played against him in sports, as this is his national anthem_.

_Ó, guð vors lands! Ó, lands vors guð! _

_Vér lofum þitt heilaga, heilaga nafn!_

_Úr sólkerfum himnanna hnýta þér krans_

_þínir herskarar, tímanna safn._

_Oh, God of our country! Oh, our country's God!_

_We worship Thy name in its wonder sublime._

_The suns of the heavens are set in Thy crown_

_By Thy legions, the ages of time!_

_We grew more awkward as he kept singing this song is child's voice. It is difficult enough to sing it in an adult's voice, as it requires a vocal range of a minor fourteenth and therefore it has been the subject of controversy in recent times, as well as the anthem is essentially a hymn. Which annoys the many Icelanders that are atheists. _

_Fyrir þér er einn dagur sem þúsund ár,_

_og þúsund ár dagur, ei meir;_

_eitt eilífðar smáblóm með titrandi tár,_

_sem tilbiður guð sinn og deyr._

_With Thee is each day as a thousand years,_

_Each thousand of years, but a day,_

_Eternity's flow'r, with its homage of tears,_

_That reverently passes away._

_Host countries of sports events were known to cut the last part of the first stanza or speeding it up, enraging Iceland. He especially took it personally when Denmark did it, in the last European cup in handball. But who could blame Den? That song is sung in a very slow manner. I felt as I was in funeral or something and Den's frozen expression said the same thing. Neither of us had the heart in us, to ask him to stop singing this bleeding song! Not even when Ice started singing in a even louder voice, with all his soul, it seemed._

_Íslands þúsund ár,_

_Íslands þúsund ár!_

_eitt eilífðar smáblóm með titrandi tár,_

_sem tilbiður guð sinn og deyr._

_Iceland's thousand years,_

_Iceland's thousand years!_

_Eternity's flow'r, with its homage of tears,_

_That reverently passes away._

_And then he suddenly stopped. I could see in the rear window that he had a solemn look on his child's face, as if he had just finished an important opera concert. Den looked in frenzy at the radio and back at me with pleading eyes. _

_He whispered:" Can we please turn the radio on before he starts singing again?"_

_I wasn't aware of the danger, since I was still so thankful that Ice had stopped singing after the first verse. Then to my utmost horror, I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath, as if he was preparing for something big. And before me and Den could say anything, he started singing in a loud opera-like voice, __Iceland is your country._

_Ísland er land þitt, og ávallt þú geymir_

_Ísland í huga þér, hvar sem þú ferð._

_Iceland is your country, and always you keep_

_Iceland on your mind, wherever you go..._

_And on it went, this long dead serious but beautiful song. I was really losing it and wishing he could just go back to singing a cheery childrens song, like he did in the beginning. The seriousness of it all was freaking me out. I felt as if I was witnessing some kind of a ritual. Maybe, just maybe, this was something that will help Ice change back? _

_Ísland er land þitt., þú aldrei mátt gleyma._

_Iceland is your country, that shall never be forgotten... _

_All of sudden he stopped. I watched him in the rear mirror looking out the car window, watching the melted rock, lunar landscape speeding past us, as the first daylight appeared. Our gaze met in the mirror, all his seriousness from before was replaced with childlike innocence._

"_Mama, where are we?"_

"_Don't you recognize your own country?" I asked a little startled._

"_He was just singing national anthems...for fun..?" Den muttered bewildered._

"_My...I own a country?" He took a better look out the window. "It looks more like the moon...oh, of course it's Iceland. "_

_I have bad feeling about this. I really hope I am wrong..._

"_Ice, who do you think we are?" I asked in almost carefree voice with my nerves all on the end._

_Ice frowned as he was thinking but then his face lit up. "Mama and papa."_

_Den turned sideways in his seat to talk to Ice. "Do you know our names?" _

"_Mama and papa..." Ice said hesitantly. _

"_No we are your..." I began but stopped. I wonder if I should tell him the truth...?_

_Denmark beat me to it. He grinned. "We are your parents. Denmark and Norway."_

_Great...now it's official...I am never going to life this down.. I lowered my head and clutched the steering wheel with all my might._

"_Of course I know that! I'm not stupid." Ice shouts in the back._

"_No, you don't understand. We are the national personification of Denmark and Norway." Den continued._

_Ice started laughing. "You're weird. Countries can't be people!"_

_I was about to drive outside the Keflavikur road; thankfully I woke up in time._

"_Why do you think we call you Iceland? It's after a country after all." I ask and try to concentrate on the road but not on his cute, innocent, kind of pissed of face in the mirror, though I glance there once in a while to watch his reaction. _

_Please, you have to remember..._

_Ice frowned as it was the most ridiculous idea in the world. "That's has nothing to do with it. It's a normal human name, like Roland..."_

_Oh, no..._

"_And Sealand, Finland, Poland..." Ice started counting on his fingers, all the countries ending with a land, as we were in the wrong but not him._

_Okay, so at least he remembers the other countries but thinks they are human like him..._

"_What nationality are you?" Den asked him._

_Ice turned his head to the side._

"_It means, where are you from?" I explained._

_He pointed out the window. "Iceland."_

"_And where are we from?" I continue._

_I could hear the scratching noise when he zipped down his backpack and saw it in the mirror, when he took out a color book with a world map on the front. He taps on the correct countries. "Denmark and Norway." _

"_And what nationality does that make you?" I asked in a slow voice as if we were just having a normal geography lesson._

_Ice looked up from the color book. "You adopted me!"_

"_You are too cute!" Den yelled excitedly._

"_You know...he's more than just a bundle of cuteness." I glared at Den with the underlying meaning of: "Please, takes this seriously. Don't you understand the situation we are in!?" _

_Den seems to have learned telepathy, since at once he grew more serious and continued with the interrogation. "Ice, what century is this?"_

"_Cen..tury...?" Ice looked confused._

"_Yes?" Den continued, encouraging him. _

"_I don't know what that is." Ice seemed frightened by the unknown word and tried to blend in with the booster seat, as if the word could hurt him. Technically he is too old to be in a booster seat, but since he is that small, me and Den didn't want to take any chances with his safety._

"_What year is this?" I clarify and Ice immediately relaxes. _

_He smiles:"2014."_

_So he doesn't think it's the 17th century after all, we were wrong about that. Well that is tiny bit relieving and makes some things simpler...but he still links the Turkey's abduction to Turkey? I have no clue what is going on anymore..._

* * *

Ice and Den returns with shopping bags, and dare come to me when they notice I am not on the phone anymore.

"Any luck?" Den asks and lets go of Ice's hand, who in turn runs with one plastic bag into the Nord restaurant. Ice plumbs the bag down on the floor and digs from it, a red woolen sweater in a child size. _Ah, there is the red that was missing. But why the woolen sweater? We are going to be in more than 20 degrees. though the nights can be awfully cold. Hmm, maybe the sweater isn't such a bad idea…_

Little Ice puts it on and opens up a bag of a smelly hardfish and a small package of butter. My little brother then opens up the butter, smears it all over the hardfish and chews on it.

_Why did he have to buy this kind of hardfish? He could have gotten the small pieces that you can easily snack on, without smearing yourself out with butter. Why did he buy the butter in the first place…? It will all be messy later on...oof, my old Ice would probably scold me for worrying too much. He is too careless about everything. I wonder if he would use his favorite expression, "Þetta reddast" it will all work out, if his condition would happen to either me or Den. No, he would probably freak out and run around in circles...I can just picture it..._

Den clears his throat, startling me from my thoughts, as he is still waiting for an answer from me. I shake my head sadly. Den sighs and sits at the bar beside me. Ice climbs into his lap with the hardfish in his mouth, in the same manner a cat would. Den opens up open bag, sticks a straw in and hands him a Trópí juice box while eying the alcohol in the back row of the bar.

"Go on, have some." I say.

Ice takes the hardfish out of his mouth, puts it all covered in drool and butter on the counter and start sipping in earnest on the Trópí juicebox.

Den lifts one eyebrow at my suggestion. "What, do you want me to get drunk and kicked out of the plane?" In one swift motion, he takes a napkin and puts the hardfish on top of it, cleans the counter and wipes carefully Ice's butter covered hands.

"No, I just...It's too much for me to see you this responsible..." I admit, somewhat shamefully. _But it also is a bit comforting, not having to think about every detail..._

Den leans closer to me. "We have a child now."

_We...a child. When did things spin so much out of control?_

"Yes...but I am not sure how many changes I can handle."

Den smiles sadly. "Okay, for you, I will have one small.." He orders himself a small glass of Elephant but when he is about to take a sip, he looks at my nearly untouched glass of water, shoots me a worried glance and asks:"Don't you want some?"

I shake my head. "No, I will pass." _It's too easy to escape this unreal reality that way._

Den nudges me in the side and grins widely. "Come, on it's good for you."

"Yeah, mama it will be good for you." Ice agrees, though obviously he should not know anything about the wonders of alcohol at his age. Den looks proudly at him.

I push Den away. "No. I will let you handle the drinking for both of us...Don't you dare give Ice some of it!" I watch in alarm when Den all of sudden hands Ice the glass.

_The hell happened with him being responsible!?_

The bartender has his back turned to us and is too busy cleaning the glasses, so thankfully he doesn't see this act of stupidity.

I shoot Den my famous death glare but Den only chuckles. "Hehe, the poor thing is always underage. Relax, he can handle this, I mean children are even younger than this in Denmark when they have their first taste of alcohol. Ice, how old are you again?"

"Six." Ice starts tilting the glass but Den rips it away from him. "I thought you were eight!"

_Like that is any age to drink alcohol..._

"NO, I am six!" Ice holds up six fingers and tries to get the glass back with his free hand but Den shakes his head, takes it further away from him and gulps down all of it in one sip. Ice frowns at him as if he is saying, why were you try to give me something you never intended to give?

"Papa, can I have some brennivín instead?" Ice asks and mistakes our stupefied faces for someone who doesn't know what brennivín is. "It's so good with hardfish." Ice explains in a very adult manner.

I nearly lost there. _Den, you better not... _

Even the bartender turns around and shakes his head with a strict expression, before going back to cleaning the glasses.

To my relief, Den shakes his head and pinches little Ice's nose. "No, can do. That is way too strong from someone as small as yourself."

Ice sticks out his lower lip in a pout and continues with his hardfish.

_Not only does my little brother think he is human. He is also regressing in age! It's only been a day. If he regresses two years a day...then we will only have three days before he...England hurry up! Maybe we should change the flight ticket and go to England instead but what if the solution is in Turkey...what if it isn't? What should we do?_

I clutch my head in panic.

"Calm down, Nor. We will figure something out." I can hear Den saying, somewhere far away. I try to calm down. _There must be some logical explanation behind all this. Ice isn't the only country, who is experiencing this. And even though Ice doesn't know he is a national personification, he is still a walking stereotype of an Icelander. The woolen sweater, the hardfish, even the brennivin not to mention his patriotic song choices. That should say me something...it should be a clue...but to what...what is the answer to all this?_

"Mama, why are you so white?" Ice looks at me worried. He tilts his head to the side. "Is it because I asked for brennivín? I know it's wrong, I'm not supposed to drink till I am twenty years old. I sorry I won't do it again." Ice says in a pleading voice. "Fyrirgefðu, mamma."

_He either acts like he much younger or smaller. But his physical appearance hasn't changed even though he says younger than before...how old is he really? Is my old Ice in there somewhere? _

I examine him carefully.

"Ice, why do you call Nor, mama? Is it because you think he is a female?" Den asks, probably trying to lighten the mood and it works...a bit.

"Be careful, how you answer that, little one..." I say in a threatening voice.

_And don't make fun of the hairpin._

Ice thankfully shakes his head or I would have been too tempted to smack him. "No, of course not. Two dads can own a child but...mama is still mama."

Den is having trouble holding the laughter in. I am not amused.

"Ice is like a little duckling. Mama, look at this! Mama! Mama! You are too cute." Den hugs him tightly making Ice squeals but then he giggles.

I check my phone. _Maybe I should try calling England again? Our flight will soon leave and for many hours I won't be able to call him. Should we cancel the flight?_ I take a look at the website of Keflavikur airport. The flight is still on schedule.

"I was wondering...shouldn't we be going to Algeria instead, I mean the slaves were brought there but not..." Den suddenly says out of the blue.

"Why couldn't you say that sooner!?" _Any minute now we have to board the damn plane. I don't have time for even more confusion!_

"I just..."

"Besides, the answer must be Turkey..." I begin but am interrupted by Ice's scream.

"Not Turkey!" Ice drops his hardfish on the counter, shoots off Den's lap and plans on running away but I catch him in time.

I hold him close and whisper dangerously in his ear: "Don't you dare run away or so help me, I will spank you till you..."

Ice yells and thrashes around in my firm grip. "No, no, no mama! I will be good! I promise!" He looks at me with his huge eyes, begging for forgiveness till I put him down. Den picks him up and holds him close.

"Not...who must not be named? The why does Ice always act like this?" I ask furious, not at Den, though he deserved it bit for letting go of Ice but mostly at the unreality of the situation. But Ice's panic attack was the one thing that had not changed. I sit down again and finish my glass of water.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, mama." Ice looks at me from Den's hold, his eyes brimming with tears as he extends his hands to me, asking for a hug.

Den hands him to me, I wipe Ice's tears away with my thumb and say in a soothing voice: "Shush, it's all right. Just don't run away."

Ice nods, still shivering as if he were cold and leans on my shoulder. I pat his back.

Denmark takes one look at Iceland's trembling form. "You are right. The answer must be in Tur...you know."

I stand up with Ice, when I see the letters Boarding in my phone.

Me and Den exchange meaningful looks.

It's time.

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent to the Lufthansa airport. Currently at Lufthansa the weather is sunny and warm. We have certainly enjoyed having you on board today, we hope to see you again real soon, and thanks again for flying with Icelandair."_

The flight itself went unbelievably well. Ice slept most of the trip but during his few waking hours, he played with the toys Den bought him. There were no turbulences and I too had managed to get some rest. But I can't say it was a good rest. It was plagued with nightmares. I woke up all sweaty. I hope this dream was not an omen but just my worst fear. Volcanic eruption, screaming Ice in the midst. Please let it not come to fruition. I take one a look at Ice, who is sleeping soundly between me and Den, who is snoring loudly. I ruffle Ice's hair.

I will protect him at all cost.

* * *

After a two hour traffic jam in 28 degrees we finally arrive at our hotel. We gasp in awe when we step out of the cab. Huge blue letters adorn the top of the massive hotel building, with long rows of windows. Turkey had been far from stingy and booked for us at one of most the luxurious hotels in Istanbul, but since there are so many, he had allowed us to chose from the all the variety. My only preference was that is close to the airport, so we can go back as soon as Ice is back to normal. Den then took care of the rest.

If there is something Turkey and Iceland have in common, except that their were both members of NATO and have geothermal activity, it is their love for tourists. Except Turkey is way better at it than Ice, perhaps because he has a longer history with them.

We walk into the sitting lounge, which is decorated with blue glass and white armchairs. White and blue, again the only one missing is the red. But where are all the colours Turkey is so famous for?

Den goes to the receptionist desk to check us in, as I had put him in charge of taking care of all the travel planning, for one reason, in exchange for coming with us. I had hoped that by overworking him, he would change his mind about joining us on this trip, but contrary to my belief, he had done everything gladly and never once complained.

So far he had done a surprisingly good job and I couldn't help wonder whether he had chosen this particular hotel for its color scheme, to make Ice feel at home. One of Iceland's earliest flag, the White blue even had these colors. Not that Den had been particularly fond of that flag. Finland would certainly like it here.

* * *

Den opens up the door with the key. He shuts it back as soon as he opens it, not even giving us any chance to see the room. Ice is startled. He looks at me for answers, which I in return demand from Den.

"Den, what now?" I try to get to the door, but he blocks my way. "Den, I am in no mood for jokes!"

Den scratches his chin. "Umm, you...there must have been some mix up in the...umm..

I shove him away. Ice follows me in into the air conditioned, bright and spacious suit.

I am temporarily blinded by the redness of the room. Dark red bed sheets cover the double sized bed, next to the bed is a dresser and two chairs, also red. Red curtains hang in front of the long window. The flat-screen TV in front of the bed is the only thing not coloured in red.

_Forget about missing the red, this is too much!_ I am half expecting to see rose petals shattered on the bed and scented candles on the windowsill. I am so happy that is not the case. Maybe all this red helps Den relax? Though, who in their right mind can relax in red?

I turn to Den who is biting his nail, a thing he does when he is extremely nervous. "You can have the bed, if that is what you are worrying about." _For all I care I could sleep on mattress made out of hay. I just want to sleep. But the other beds must be in the back..._

Ice starts jumping on the bed while Den is still standing in the same spot, frozen stiff. _Maybe the shock is finally getting to him? Then my assumptions about the red are wrong and he had nothing to do with it. _

I take his shoulders and steer him to sit on the bed. No use having him passing out on the floor. The mattress bounces under him as Ice jumps repeatedly on the bed. I turn on the TV to make Ice stop his jumping, which he does as he sits spellbound in front of TV, while I go to inspect the rest of the room. In the back there is a minibar, something Denmark should be happy with when he stops chewing his nails, like a toddler. The private bathroom has a shower, a hairdryer, even bathrobes and free toiletries.

But where are rest of the beds?

* * *

I come back from the bathroom. I can hear the creaking of the mattress and send Ice one strict look. He immediately stops jumping and plumbs down on the bed, alongside Den, with a guilty expression. It takes some time for Den to register, that I am standing in front of him and breathing hard with rage.

"Den, you..."

Den stands up and backs away from me.

"Like I said...it must..."

"Let me see the papers."

Den fumbles for the paper in his pocket. As soon as they have left his pockets, I snatch them away from him. The first I take notice of are the plane tickets home. They are dated two weeks from now. _Two weeks!_ _I should have checked the plane tickets._ But they don't worry me that much, since we can have them changed any time. No, what infuriates me is the hotel booking. One double bedroom. No twin beds...not even the family room. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!

I grab Den's tie and ask through clenched teeth. "Is this your idea of joke?"

Den averts my furious gaze. "Ahaha...no...maybe...I thought..."

"Where is Ice supposed to sleep? In between us?"

I pull harder on his tie, strangling him, making Den gasp for air and trying to get loose. Ice whimpers in fright so I let go more quickly than usual. Denmark takes his time to catch his breath. I roll my eyes. _One would think, he would know better than to wear ties by now._

Den massages his sore throat. "Well..yeah, I mean the poor thing..he needs us. What do you think, Ice?"

He meets Ice's gaze, who stands up and hug Den's leg with this little fingers. "I want to stay with mama and papa. I feel the safest with them." He then goes to me and gives me the same hug treatment. Ice clings as desperately to me as if I was planning on sending him to another room...or the moon for that matter.

Den looks at me with a victorious smile with the underlying meaning of: "See, everything is fine."

I am not buying it. I push Den back till he falls on the bed. "But when he changes back? Hah, do you honestly think he will be okay with this?"

_Not to mention if Den wants to go through with this ridiculous two weeks family vacation!_

Den sits up and shrugs. "He will probably be too rattled with all to even care, right Ice?"

Little Ice, who still hasn't let go of me, blinks his eyes in confusion. "Who?"

"Somehow I doubt that."

_I can just picture my old Ice flipping out. "The hell, I am not sleeping between you guys! Eruð þið eitthvað klikkaðir!?"_

I can feel a headache coming on. The only thing I want to do is to lie down for a minute, but as always Den had to ruin this perfect chance with his clumsiness. I pick Ice up and point him towards the bag, which I know is full of toys. Ice obeys. He starts unpacking his toys and arranges them on the floor in neat order.

"Get us another bed now." I point Den at the exit.

"But they make you pay extra for another bed." Den mutters in his defense.

"Why do you care, you are not paying!?" I yell at him and raise my fist up to hit him in the head. I don't care about myself. I can fend Den of if needed to, but what about poor Ice? It's way too cramped for him...and awkward. Not to mention he will never get independent again by this rate!

Den sees my intention and shields his face with a red pillow. "I don't want Turkey to get more pissed!"

I stop with my fist in mid-air. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, don't worry...it's nothing." Den puts the pillow back in his place, dodging my question. He sits down on the floor and helps Ice unpack.

"You know, you didn't have to come with us." I say matter-of-factly.

Den looks at me with a appalled expression. "Of course I did. I am not leaving Iceland alone like this." He hands Iceland a little troll doll with pink wavy hair. Ice puts it in pile with the other figures.

_All this time Den was worrying about something like this, though I wonder what that is...and went anyway. _I feel a little guilty for my outburst but I would never say that out loud to Den.

I sigh and lay down on the soft bed that reminds me of a swamp, in a good way since it stops at the right moment.

"So...you are okay with this?" Den asks warily from somewhere beneath the bed.

"Just for the night." I murmur, half asleep.

I can hear Ice singing something cheerfully. It could be the baking song, I am not sure.

"Remember the good old days..." Den says in a seductive voice.

I raise myself up to shoot him an angry look. "Don't...even...go...there."

Den smiles and lifts his hands up in a mock defense. "Okay, okay. I am sorry."

I lay back down and I am ready to sail into the dreamland on this watery bed. But as soon I as I close my eyes, I remember something far too important.

I stand up from the bed in haste, startling both Ice and Den. "I forgot to contact Turkey to let him know of our arrival." _And I need to know, how soon we can meet him and let all this be past us!_

I pick up my phone and walk out on the balcony, overlooking the Haga Sophia museum, the Blue Mosque and the sea.

* * *

Not even the beautiful view over the turquoise sea can help dampen the bad news.

"A WEEK! But, Ice could...!" I lean dangerously over of railing of the balcony, which is on the top floor. I straighten myself up in time and look over my shoulder through the glass door, to see if Ice or Den saw my near death. They did not, since they are too busy unpacking our stuff. I exhale in relief and breathe in the cold evening air. The last heat of the day is slowly going away.

"I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. But I have more guests arriving." Turkey says in a hurried voice. I hear clatter in the background and loud voices. Turkey gives commands in his native tongue.

"More...can't they wait?" I know this was a little rude for me to ask, seeing as Turkey already had to make a room for us in his busy schedule. I know it would make me pissed...in fact it is driving me nuts and could explain my bad temper and constant headaches. Though I think they are more related to me being scared to death, about what is happening to my little brother. _England still hasn't returned my call. _

I can literally hear Turkey shakes his head. "No, they are here for the same reason as you."

"Who?" I grip for my dear life on the railing of the balcony. "Maybe, I could persuade them to come at another time..." I stop myself. _But if it's some important politician...could they understand something like this? Something I don't even understand? If it's a nation, I could stand a change._

"Is it a...?" I begin but Turkey interrupts me. "I am truly sorry, I really have to go now. You can probably help Iceland adjust to my country again before he meets me, yeah that could be good idea. I will send you a traveling guide. Enjoy your stay!"

"Tur.."

"Bye for now!" I stare at my phone and listen to the constant beeping.

_Who could be coming? For the same...?_

* * *

I walk inside, witness that every suitcase has been unpacked and taken care of and flop down on the bed. _I am getting too old for this..._

Den's face hangs upside down, from my angle.

"Nor, me and Ice are going to check out the Grand Baazar while it's still open. Do you wanna come with us?"

_Are you insane!? We have just landed after many hours of flight... Where do you two get all your energy? _But since I am too tired to say it out loud_, _I onlyshake my head. The headache has at last arrived. I close my eyes.

"Okay, you better rest then." I imagine Den smiling while saying those words. I can hear loud and light footsteps getting further away.

"Why isn't mama coming with us?" I hear Ice ask in the distance, as they get closer to the door.

"She.." Den catches himself after I mentally strangle him. "He is tired."

"But..but it's a family vacation."

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes family needs to take a break from each other."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes family can get tired of each other."

"Why?"

"Because..sometimes they have fights and umm.."

"Why?"

Poor Den is getting his own Pinocchio. It's heartbreaking listing to this. I would be a completely monster if this didn't move me a bit.

"Okay, okay. You have convinced me." I raise myself slowly up and open my eyes. Den and Ice stand at the door. Den has his hand on the doorknob and a baffled look.

"YEAH!" Ice calls and pumps his fist into the air.

I grimace because of the headache.

"Are you sure?" Den asks cautiously.

I nod and put on a coat. "But only if we won't be that long and Ice you must remember to behave, no running away..." I shake admonishing finger at him.

Ice looks insulted. He jumps up. "I wont!"

"...and we also need to find something to eat..."

Den smiles. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Ice beams and looks between me and Den, as if he wouldn't have it any other way. "Me too."

* * *

I didn't expect there to be that many people, this close to closing time but oh, boy was I wrong. It is hoarded with people who clamber around everywhere, pushing and shoving their way to the entrance in the cold evening, even though there were total of eighteen different entrances. When we arrive at the one of gates, we are met with a security guard with a metal detector wand. But since we are not carrying any bags or otherwise hiding any metal objects, we do not get wanded.

I keep a strong hold of Ice's hand in this sea of people and I am very close to give up and return to the hotel. We might not even get in before closing time, not at this pace but once inside, the crowd spreads out in every direction.

"Wow!" Ice exclaims and jumps up and down. Den smiles, clearly happy with his reaction and once again pat his head, as if he is a little puppy wagging his tail.

I agree with Ice, the Grand Bazaar is breathtaking. It is as if I have stepped into a dreamlike atmosphere of the "good old days". A dream overwhelmed with colors and smells of every hue and accent. It reminds me of my Viking times, when I visited Miklagard, the great city, as Istanbul was called at that time.

The Bazar is massive, with five thousands shops and sixty different streets to turn down. There is something to see on each side, eye-catching jewelry, copper work, rugs, leather wear, suede wear and so on. There are rows of carpet shops, chachki sellers, pashimina stores, jewelry huts and teahouses. We could easily lose track of strolling in the Grand Bazaar and probably would have, if the time we could spend in there wasn't so limited. We try to go through the Bazaar in an organized manner to cover as much area as possible, searching through each square in a spiral manner to reach the middle, but we get lost before completing even one rotation. We give up and decide to take this slowly; after all maybe we could come at better time?

After walking through the multiple alleyways I soon realize this is nothing but one gigantic tourist trap. The shops are very similar to each other; there is nothing unique to see. They are not selling anything authentic, not to mention they are quite expensive. After a while I also start to get claustrophobic and my headache gets worse. The only thing that keeps me from looking for the nearest exit, is that Ice seems to enjoy himself, beside all the pushing and shoving of the people all around us. Den is calm through all this, but unlike me he has visited Turkey more frequently. He is reading a brochure and holding it out for Ice.

"What does it say, papa?"

_Has he forgotten how to read? Or is it just too difficult a vocabulary for him? Or is he getting younger?"_

I kneel down to him, though it's hard to make move in the crowded street. "Ice, how old are you?"

Ice blushes. "I am six and I know how to read, I just ah..."

"It's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of." It's a feat in itself that he can speak English, as well as his mother tongue and who knows how many languages. At least he knows ours...at I think he remembers them...

Den reads out loud from the brochure. "The bazaar has been an important trading centre since 1461 and its labyrinthine vaults feature two bedestens or domed buildings..."

People keep on pushing and shoving and shouting in all kinds of foreign languages. They enter the shops on each side. Maybe we should too, escape into one of them?

"...The first of which was constructed between 1455 and 1461 by the order of Sultan Mehmed the Conqueror." Den continues. He doesn't seem to be bothered at all by all the shoving or pushing.

"Excuse me. Watch it!" I say to passerby who shoves me and Ice, roughly side. For one millisecond I loose the grip of Ice's hand, but manage to snatch him back before he gets lost in the crowd.

The man doesn't even apologize. He is too busy photographing everything inside, the great high ceilings, the carpets hanging outside one shop, all the jewelry, gold and silver, silk and cashmere, spice and tea of all possible kinds.

I take a firmer hold of Iceland's hand.

"Don't let go, no matter what." I say to Ice who nods.

"Yes, mama."

Denmark is clueless as to what is happening around him. He doesn't take his eyes of the brochure and walks blindly onwards, sometimes even bumping into people.

"Unskyld. I mean sorry." He apologizes, first in his native tongue, after briefly looking up from the brochure. Me and Ice do our best to follow his large stride. We sometimes have to skip to keep up with him.

"The bazaar was vastly enlarged in the 16th century..."

"Den, slow down! Ice can't keep up." I say through clenched teeth and point to Ice at my side, who I nearly have to drag along with me, to catch up. On top of it all, my headache is getting worse.

Den looks over his shoulder without stopping, ramming some innocent tourists on the way and when he sees Ice hanging from my side, he immediately slows down his pace. "Sorry. Where was I? Ah, during the reign of Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent..."

I am pushed once again and for a fraction of second I loose the grip of Ice's hands. I quickly snatch it back without looking down. In my sweaty palm it feels as if his hand has gotten smaller, but it must be a hallucination from my headache, that keeps getting worse in all this noise and endless pushing. Even the smells and colors are too much to bear for my overwhelmed and tired senses. I wonder how Ice feels?

"And in 1894 underwent a major restoration following an earthquake..." Den continues playing the tour guide.

_Ice must be getting tired after the long travel. Is he even listening to the lecture? _

"Ice, are you listening to this?" I whisper out of the corner of my mouth.

No answer. _Did he fall asleep? _Then I hear soft crying, but sounding much younger than before._ No...has Ice regressed more in age!?_ I fear for the worst. The voice in the Bazaar grows louder, along with all the clatter. I look slowly down.

I am shell-shocked when I see my hand is not holding Ice's but some unknown little human kid that cries. I immediately let go of him. A furious mother arrives on the scene and takes her toddler away. _When...did...this...happen...? I don't...remember letting go...of his hand...did I? Or did Ice...let go? Even after my warning?_

I stop. Everything stops around me. All smells and sounds disappear, except the heartbeat in my ears.

Den notices me stopping and halts. His eyes grow wide after seeing someone missing at my side. "Where is...?"

Time starts moving again with his question.

"Ice..." My heart pounds fast in my chest. "ICELAND, WHERE ARE YOU?" His tiny silver hair head is nowhere to be seen in this endless sea of people. The time suddenly moves way too fast.

* * *

_Did we really just come to Turkey to have him kidnapped...again? And how the hell did we manage it that on the first day!?_ Turkey had warned us of pickpockets not kidnappers. He said his country was one of the safest places in world...

_No, no this...this can't be happening. _I feel like I am sinking into the ground. It feels as if it's swallowing me whole and spitting me out, without my soul.

"Nor, Nor! Calm down." Den says and shakes me awake.

_No! I must think rationally. I can't lose my head, not when Ice could be in danger! _What can I do...I try to think as fast as possible despite my grinding headache. At last I find it.

"My troll." I mutter as if it's the answer to everything.

"What?" Den asks, still shocked.

"I can use my troll to find him in an instant." I close my eyes and lift up my hand to summon my troll.

Den grabs my hand. "No, Nor. It will cause panic!"

"It's the only way! Let me do it!" I fight him.

"It might even scare Ice. In his current condition, he doesn't even know that trolls really exists!" Den says in alarm. "He thinks he is a human child, remember?"

_Thinks, I hope he only thinks that. If it's true than he is even more fragile than before since he has lost his immortality..._The thought of that leads me into more panic.

"Well, what should we do then!? Any other bright ideas!?"

Den frowns at me. "Looking for him normally? Contacting Turkey?"

"That will take forever. My way is much quicker." I close my eyes in haste before Den can object again, lift up my hand and start the incantation. I can hear people stopping and wondering what this all about. Is this a candid camera or a happening? Some even takes pictures of me with their phones.

A cold fog surrounds me. Den is trying to reach me, but I have gone too far into the other world to hear him.

_I don't care if summoning my troll will scare my Ice for life, as long as it bring him to safety. Besides, he already had his troll trauma with Gryla, a man-eating troll that eats naughty children. It will do him so good to be reminded that foolhardy actions have consequences! He shouldn't have let go my hand! When will he ever learn, that he is the safest with me!? I can't lose him. Not here! Never again!_

"Nor, NOR! It's okay! LOOK!" Den yells so loud it reaching the other world.

I open up my eyes and see him, pointing at something in my clouded distant.

Through my misty eyes, I see the outline of someone waving next to one of the stalls, someone small. He sits on a high pile of carpets in front of one of the shops and smiles. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, to see who it is. ICELAND!

I at once stop the incantation.

Den sprints towards Ice. He scowls at him and shakes admonishing finger to his face. "Iceland, that was very naughty of you. What were you thinking?"

Little Ice looks down in shame. "I am sorry, papa. It wont happen again."

_He is safe..nothing happened..he is safe...he.._

_Was he trying to give me heart attack on top of the headache...? What was he thinking? _

Now that we have found him, my overwhelming fear is all of sudden replaced with an burning anger. _That little! So my threat back home didn't have stronger impact but this... _I cross over to him in few furious strides. I roll up my sleeve and crack my knuckles. _I better show him then that I am serious! What the hell was thinking, scaring us like that!? _

On top of the carpets, Ice crawls and backs away in fright. "I didn't go anywhere, mama!" He stops his crawling, sits up, crosses his arm in a adorable way and frowns at me. "You left me behind! I stayed put!"

"You did?" Den raises one eyebrow at me.

_No, when...? _Then I realize that he is right. I suddenly remember having lost his hand and grabbed a smaller one instead. It was I, who had lost him in all the confusion earlier. He did nothing wrong, in fact he stayed where he was and climbed to a higher place to reach us. All my anger washes away and is taken over by the sinking feeling of guilt.

"I'm..so sorry. I lost the grip of your hand in the crowd. I...I promise to hold you tighter." I extend my hand to him, over the carpet pile.

Ice lifts one eyebrow, clearly not buying it. "Promise?"

"Or I can just do this." Den picks Ice up from carpets and puts him astride on his shoulders.

Ice squeals in delight. "Now I can see everything. Thanks, papa!"

"Det hele for min lille dreng."

_How can he be so natural at this? I don't remember seeing this side of him, the first time Ice was little. Did he really act like this after I...left? And how can he act like this is most normal thing in the world? Isn't he afraid of..._

"You worry too much, Nor. Enjoy yourself for once. It's not everyday we come to Turkey." Den smiles happily, as if we had not just lost Ice for one terrible moment.

"You're right." I look at them with fiery determination. "Let's go back to hotel."

Den and Ice look at me crestfallen, but we have had enough adventure for one day. Besides the Bazaar will close any minute now.

"Yes, sir." The both chorus with great sadness.

I lead the way towards the exit.

* * *

Den and Ice stop sulking as soon I order room service for us. Their stomachs growls at the same time, when the mountain of food I order arrives. Lamb stews, doner kebab, bread and soups. We hadn't eaten since in the plane, so we eat or devour the food in silence. Everyone is too rattled up or tired to say anything of importance. My mood is getting better after having taking an aspirin and the headache is slowly going away.

I pick up Ice who has fallen asleep on the floor and tuck him in the bed. I give him an extra blanket to ward of the desert-like cold. Den is half asleep on the low sofa table. I nudge him with my toe, and he wakes up and climbs into bed beside Ice. As on a cue Ice rolls over to him on his side, without waking up and Den puts his arm over him in a protective manner.

The innocent picture is too much to bear. I wonder if I should take one to show Ice when turns back? No it will probably embarrass him. But I will take one anyway, for my collection of cute Ice pictures. An album my Ice will certainly destroy, if he ever got a hold of it.

I climb under the covers, on the other side of the bed. Ice snores quietly, if there is such a thing, while Den grunts and snorts loudly in his sleep. Sleeping Ice rolls over on his back under Den's grip and extend his hand to me, as if he asking me to take it. The innocent gesture reminds me of what happened today.

I grasp his little hand and hold it close to my beating chest. _I nearly lost him today. It's a painful reminder of how I can't always protect him. He will push me away as soon as he turns back, claiming he is too big for all this cuddling or for me to protect him. No, I can't think like that. I want him back more than anything. _I put my hand on Denmark's, which is situated over Iceland's rising and falling stomach. _I want to protect them both._

* * *

**Historical facts and other.**

**The songs little Ice sings in the beginning. **

**Can you bake a bread (Kanntu brauð að baka.) **\- I couldn't find a English translation except for the first sentence of this song, but that suited me fine. The funny thing is the rhyme is lost in the translation, since it is "baka" (bake) and "kaka" (cake) in Icelandic. Cake and bake, rhymes but not cook a bread, so out of it will be a cake. But it's a silly song (we have a lot of old silly songs in Iceland) so this fits, in fact this song is about man proposing, whereas he is asking if the woman can do all these things (meaning he doesn't plan on doing anything!) but bear in mind it's a really old song. However no one know who wrote it...maybe no one wanted to admit it...

Silent airports are all around in Europe. Sadly I couldn't find any list over them, but a fun fact, Kelfavikur airport was recently put on a honor list, as one of the best airports in the world. – ACI Director General's Roll of Excellence, but the airport was recently been upgraded. The stores, Inspired by Iceland and the Nordic restaurants are actual places. We are extremely proud of our clear and pure water, as we have one of the purest water in the world. Yes, we do tend brag a lot...but that is only because we are so small and always competing with the much bigger nations...

It's an old joke how young they are allowed to start drinking in Denmark - but not that young! Though when I lived in Denmark, I did by accident drink a small glass of Elephant (I thought it was an apple juice) when I was five...

**National anthem. **It's true our National anthem has been subjected to a lot of controversy because of these things (too hard to sing, practically a hymn). In Icelandic it goes even further, an eternity small flower that weeps for it's god and dies...

Many Icelanders thinks this is not the best way to boost our morale before a game...I agree...and many Icelanders wants to change our anthem to Iceland is your country, hence why Ice started singing that next. And we have had the experience of our national anthem being speeded up and of course we took it extremely personally when it was done in Denmark. We take always everything extremely personally that Denmark does to us. It's kinda cute...but I might just be biased since I am part Dane...however is a little bit annoying how the always mock us in sports, more about that in next chapter.

**Den-Turkey relations. ** They have either been friends or enemies throughout history, fought wars together or against each other. However today there relationship is described as strained. There will be more about their relationship in next chapters, as well Nor-Turkey and Ice-Turkey.

**Turkey:** All the information about Turkey is true. I have read a lot of traveling blogs and tripadvisor these days (in fact my facebook acount keeps reminding me to book a hotel in Istanbul!) and everything I could can't my hands on related to Turkey. It's very interesting what the say about the Grand Bazar, calling it a tourist trap, but still a must see, since it the oldest marketplace in the world and all the photographs from it look amazing. I wouldn't want to miss it, thought I would probably get claustrophobic in there. The text Den reads from the brochure, is taken directly (mostly) from their webpage.

The Spice Bazaar sound awesome as well as all the other places.

**Pinocchio: **Not sure how many have seen the Disney animated version of Pinocchio, but anyways, I was referring to the scene where all Pinocchio does is asking his father, Why? After every single question. It's so cute and one of my favorite scenes from that movie.

* * *

**Translations.**

**Icelandic.**

Eruð þið eitthvað klikkaðir? Are you (somewhat) nuts?

**Danish.**

"Det hele for min lille dreng." Everything for my little boy.

And what you all have been waiting for...what do the Norwegian curse words mean? Well, as is common in all the Nordics, our curse words are mainly bible abusing. Den is the only exception as he doesn't curse (or so he says). He just uses his curse words while talking normally. For example: For fanden, er du klog. - For the devil, how smart you are. We sometimes do the same in Iceland. Helvíti ertu sniðugur. Hell, are you brilliant.

**Norwegian curse words.**

Jævla, faen, pokker and jævel - devil

helvete - hell


	4. A long week in Turkey

_**Story: **__Bratty Nations._

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Author notes: BIG UPDATE. I decided to spit the last chapter (ch.3) up after all, so it wouldn't be as long (I finally found the right place to divide it.) This means the story will probably end with 7-8 chapters, instead of six.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Shrapnel girl.**

* * *

Chapter four: A long week in Turkey

The first ray of sunlight gently wakes me up. The redness of the room momentarily blinds me. I have no idea what time it is. A beep sounds from my phone. I fumble around for it, on the red dresser behind the bed.

_It's from Turkey!_

I open up the message. It's a short one.

_Hi Norway._

_Sorry for taking so long. Here is the travel guide I promised you._

_Enjoy your stay and see you in week!_

_Best regards_

_Turkey._

A traveling guide? I was hoping we could meet him right away...then I notice that the bed feels awfully empty. I see both Den and Ice have left and there is no sign of them in the room. For one awful, way too long a moment, I think about the worst, but then I hear the room door opens. A squeaking of wheels follows it. Den is pushing a trolley with four silver cloches on top, silverware and breadbasket. Ice closes the door behind them. The silver cloches, reminds me, that we are in fact in a luxus hotel.

"Hi, Nor. You are finally up." Den puts the trolley aside and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

Ice jumps on the bed. "Me and papa were eating some breakfast. I tried some Kokoretsi. It's was mainly lamb or...was it goat intestines? Which one was it again, papa?"

Den looks like he is going to throw up. "I have no idea. I didn't even think about trying it." He shakes his nausea off. "Hungry?" Den pulls the trolley next to the bed.

"Hope is not Kokori...what it's name? I don't want to start my morning with intestines."

Den shakes his head. "No, Ice ate it all up, of course. You know how use he is to strange foods." Den blinks at me and whispers. "Like the rotten shark." Den shivers in disgust.

"It was not strange. It was delicious." Ice says in defense of the Turkish food, crosses his arms and pouts.

"Tak." I take of the cloche revealing the food inside. One contains a platter with three different types of cheese. It also has tomatoes, cucumber, boiled eggs, cherry jam, tahine paste, dill and yogurt spread. The second one Menemen or Turkish scrambled and fried eggs with sausage, the third one Gozleme, a savoury pastry, cooked over a griddle and filled, with vegetables and meat and the last one but not least, Kaymak, a clotted cream and honey spread together on a newly baked bread.

Ice and Den mouths waters when they bare witness to the food again and I invite them to join me, although they had both just finished their meal. I can hardly blame them, as its a true feast for the eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask and take from the breadbasket, a thin, foccacia-type bread topped with seeds and an egg wash.

"Just after noon." Den says when eating a sausage.

Ice is happily eating the Kaymak and humming a tune.

_I overslept? I haven't done that in a long time. Okay, so maybe I didn't wake up at the first ray of sunlight...that's a new thing for me._

"Don't worry, we thought it would be good for you to sleep in." Den hits me on the back in a playful manner.

I grunt. "How come you two have so much energy?"

Den and Ice exchange looks over their food.

"We are on a family vacation. You can't waste this opportunity by sleeping it away." Den takes a bit of the scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, mama. We want to go to the Spice Bazaar." Ice says and reaches for a bred in the basket.

Iceland could just as well have told me, he planned on jumping into a volcano.

"No Bazaar!" The memory from yesterday is too fresh in my mind. I can literally taste the yesterday's events and it leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Not even the delicious food can wash it away. I don't want any of us to relive that horror, no matter how brief it was.

Ice stops reaching for bread. He looks at me with a sad face.

Den is not as surprised as Ice. He slings an arm around my shoulder. "Ah come on, Nor. This is much smaller in size and I have heard so many good things about this..."

"Please, mama." Ice begs, fold his hands and crawls over the bed to me.

_No way. If I had my way I would have us cooped up in here for a week, till Turkey contacts me and then fly directly back to safety. I am not even going to check the traveling guide._

I shake my head. "No, not unless we put a microchip with a GPS tracker in his neck...

Den interrupts my speech by letting go of my shoulders and stands off the bed. "I have some thing, far more simpler."

"A doggie cage?" I say sarcastically.

Den opens up one of the bags on the floor, rummages through it and holds it up proudly when he finds it.

"TADA!" He smiles broadly.

* * *

It takes a while for me to really see, what Den is holding. After my sleepy eyes have adjusted to the weird image, that could only come from some even weirder dream, I finally see what Denmark is holding up with such pride.

"You packed...a kid leash?" I say appalled.

_He went out of his way and bought one...what was he thinking?_

Den holds up the red leash. "It's called a harness and yes, just in case."

"Did you perhaps, also pack a stroller?" I ask in annoyed voice.

"No, there wasn't a enough room for one." Den answers matter-of-factly, like that would have been the best option.

_Was he really advised to use a kiddy leash in My...or was it your...competent child? No, he must have gotten that stupid idea on his own._

"Isn't he too old for this?" I look at Ice who looks between me and Den, completely at loss as to what is happening. The food is all forgotten.

"Maybe now, but he is regressing in age and..." Den scowls at Ice. "After the close escapade yesterday, not to mention he seems to have the tendency to run way..."

Ice jumps off the bed. "I didn't run away!"

I sigh and run hand through my bed hair. "Okay, but only if Ice agrees."

Den straps the harness over the small shoulders of little Ice.

"What is this?" Ice twirls around in half circle, trying to get a good look of it on his back and failing miserably. It's like watching a puppy trying to catch his own tail.

_This is ridicules. _I shake my head, continue with my breakfast and watch Ice's reaction carefully.

"It's to help you keep save...and close to us." Den says and takes the lead, which is secured in the back and binds it around his hand. "Try getting away." Den goads him on.

Ice stops trying to look at his back. He walks a little distance over the room, opens up the balcony door, allowing the heat of day to get in, but when he tries to step over the threshold, the lead pulls him back. Ice turns around and gapes at me and Den.

_He will never agree to this. It's better to stay here and be safe..._

Then all of sudden, Ice smiles and jumps up and down. "I love it!"

Me and Den look at each other speechless, but are definitely thinking the same. _He is delighted with it...? Strong independent Iceland, happy with a leash? Yes, something is definitely not right here._

"Does that mean we can go to the Spice Bazaar?" Ice's eyes are sparkling with hope.

I shrug my shoulders and pick up the Gozleme. "I can't see why not." _Sure,_ _he thinks he's human...but does that mean my Ice's personality...is gone?_

Ice pumps his fist into the air shouting:"Sigur!" Or victory in his native tongue.

I smile relieved and take another bite of the Gozleme. _Nah, there seems to a little bit left of my old Ice._

* * *

When arriving at the Spice bazaar, my eyes are grabbed with thousand of colours, red, yellow, brown, pink delight as well as nuts, dried fruits. Here I can see the colours Turkey is so famous for, in this small street among thousands of people of all nationalities. Here I can truly feel the joyful atmosphere and smell all the spices. The daylight floods over the Bazaar, it burning hot in here, but somehow much more enjoyable then the Grand Bazaar. Probably because it is not as crowded and also because the vendors here are friendlier and the prices are lower. We also to get more individualized treatment here then in the Grand Bazaar.

Ice never once leaves our side, though in way he is freer with silly leash, since he can run as far as the lead takes him. After I while, I see that the leash isn't necessary anymore and Den takes it off, when Ice is preoccupied in looking around in amazement at all the colourful spices.

For some reason Iceland get white in his face. He fumbles at his back and when he finds it empty, he turns to Den.

"No, no, I want the leash." Ice tries taking the leash from Den's hands who moves it away. "I WANT IT!"

"But Ice, you don't have to use it anymore." Den says in a soothing voice. "You proved yourself. " He lifts the leash up into the air, from Ice's outstretched hands. The soothing does not work.

"Put it back on. Put it back on! PUT MR. PUFFIN BACK ON!"

_Mr. Puffin? I wonder what is pet would say about being linked to a leash?_

"I want Mr. Puffin back! Please!" Ice yells and jumps in his attempt to get the leash back.

"No, Ice. You have to learn not be tethered to us." I say. I am worried about him being too clingy, never in million years thought I would be worried about something like that.

Me and Den watch in shock, when Ice falls dramatically down on the brick floor, hits it with his tiny little fists and screams and cries.

The first ever full-blown tantrum ever since he got like this.

I kneel down to him. "Iceland, stop this instant." I say more forcefully than intended and pick him up. Ice only shouts louder right into my ear. I grimace in pain.

I turn to stupefied Den and scowl at him. "Do something."

"Me?" Den points at himself. "I don't know what's wrong."

_I know what's wrong, I just don't understand it._

People stop their shopping to look at us and screaming Ice. They stare at us and gossip cruelly. Some even shout child abuse. Child abuse? What child wants the leash? Well, my little brother in his current condition for once.

"People are giving us the looks." Den whispers as if I hadn't noticed.

"Then put it back on!" I shout.

Ice stops crying, as soon as the leash has been strapped back on him. I put him down on the sidewalk and bind the lead around my hand again.

Ice smiles after I finish. "Takk." He continues enjoying the Bazaar with his eyes.

_I hope he won't pull that stunt to get candy or something else..._

People shake their heads and move along with their lives.

_If so, me and Den are screwed._

* * *

The week flies by in a blink of an eye. Thanks to the traveling guide Turkey gave us, everyday is filled with excitement and wonder. In one week we visit the Hagia Sophia museum and the Blue Mosque, famous for its blue tiles and magical feel in the evening when the lights turn on; explore the ancient historic cities, are overnight in a converted Ottoman mansion, discover ancient Roman ruins and amazing natural scenery, taste more of the delicious local cuisine (the Turkeys pancake is something else!) and walk through the astonishing white pools of Pamukkale. And to top this amazing journey, we go to the hot springs so Ice just feels at home.

Of course, I didn't forget to monitor Iceland all the time and thankfully he didn't seem to regress any more in age. Hopefully there won't be any more changes, till he can go back to his old self. But one thing is for sure, Ice loves Turkey now after this trip...uhumm, that is to say the country. He seems to link his trauma, only to man and name but not the country itself. It might have something to do with the fact, that Ice was not brought here when kidnapped, but to Algeria. Well, at least, we will figure out the reason when its time to meet Turkey.

Nothing big happened this week and at last we could finally enjoy our stay here. Not even the mosquitoes could ruin our vacation. We even succeeded in letting Ice not wear the leash the whole time, for example while going to the beach and swimming and only ever wear it in very crowded places. Ice, after long debates and full-blown tantrums, finally agreed to this, though he insisted on sleeping with it like a teddy bear, murmuring all the while, Mr. Puffin in his sleep. He must really miss his pet, though I wonder why he chose the red leash to replace him, instead of the numerous of toys, Den bought him. Den doesn't seem to mind, but still is a little creeped out over how Ice adores the leash. We make a mental note to burn it, the minute Ice turns back.

The only thing that is truly negative about our trip is that our old Ice did not experience all this. We don't even know if he will remember anything of this great trip when he changes back. One can only hope. We certainly need more happy memories, that's for certain. For whatever it's worth, we can have one extra week in Turkey. That could count for something. I might just take up on Den's offer after all, as long as Ice isn't too embarrassed to stay with us.

* * *

It is the last day of the week. We have just returned to our hotel and put our luggage down, when I get a call from Turkey. I walk out on the balcony. If it's bad news I might just throw my phone over the railing.

* * *

After all this time, a great weight finally lifts from my shoulders. I still can't believe what Turkey told me, so I ask again to be sure.

"You really mean it. Can we finally...?" I look over my shoulder, inside. Den and Ice are for some reason snickering. It must have been some good joke I missed. Too bad, but nothing can take my joy away, as long as Turkey gives me the right answer.

"Yes, everything is ready for your arrival. I am looking forward to see you all tomorrow." I can hear Turkey smile through the phone.

"Thank you so much, we will certainly be on time."

I return inside.

* * *

I close the door behind me and am ready to deliver the good news, but before I can utter a single word, Den hurries over to me with a horrified expression. "Nor, you will never believe this!"

"What is it?" I look around for the little mob of silver hair. "Where is Ice?"

Den throws his hands into the air. "Ice has changed again!"

I am frozen stiff. _What has happened this time? Not, now! Not when are so close to getting a cure. _I prepare myself for everything and steel myself for something terrible. _Has Ice turned into a monster?_

* * *

"He is behind this door." Den points at the wooden bathroom door.

"Is it locked?"

Den shakes his head. I knock on the door.

"Iceland, are you alright? Can I come in?"

No answer.

"Ice?" _Should I just go in? What awaits me inside? Whatever it is, I must help him. _I reach for the door handle, this particular distance has never felt this long, but before I can even reach it, the door opens, revealing little Iceland.

"Look, mama!" Ice smiles and waves at me. He seems to be just as before, with one big exception. His silver hair has been replaced with wild blond hair. He looks like a...a little Denmark.

_I nearly pass out. This is too much! Is this what the universe had in store for me? Is this why Iceland and Denmark are so close now? For this...this to happen? Am I losing my brother for good!? _I clutch my head in panic.

Den and Ice suddenly roar with laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Den says and takes the wig of Ice's head, uncovering his silver hair.

_So this is what they were snickering about inside?_

"A joke...do you think...this is the most appropriate time...to joke!?" I reach for Den's tie. He jumps away and takes it off and throws it to the floor. I hit Den on the head instead. Ice cries.

"Oh, careful. Not in front of Ice." Den says teasingly and rubs his head.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, Ice." I say earnestly and wipe away his tears.

"Hey, I am the one who got hit!" Den shouts in mock outrage. He laughs and holds his stomach. "The look on your face..it was just too much."

I raise my fist up. "Do you want me to hit you again?"

"Don't hit him!" Ice yells.

I kneel down to him. "I was just punishing your...papa...for scaring me. You know scaring people is wrong? Remember what happened at the Grand Bazaar?"

Ice looks down. "I'm sorry about that mama."

"Would you have reacted this way, if he looked like you instead?" Den steals my hairclip away.

"Hey, give it back!" I try to get it away from him, but he is too fast for he and puts it in Iceland's hair. Ice walks into the open bathroom and takes a good look at himself in the big mirror over the sink. He turns to me and smiles. "I'm like mama."

"Det er sandt, du er lige som en pige." Den snickers.

I hit Den, for calling me a girl.

"You forgot I know Danish?"

Den rubs his head and grins. "Sometimes..."

"Mama! Stop hitting papa!" Ice runs from the bathroom and hugs Den, who smiles and pats his head.

_I thought I would never life the day to see Iceland defend Denmark. In fact I would expect him to participate, instead of yelling me to stop..._

I walk to our bed, sit down and cross my arms.

"I thought this was one of your ploys to make Iceland your colony again."

"What! I would never do something like that." Den says outraged and pushes Ice carefully away. He and Ice walk towards me. Den then stops, Ice does the same and raises one eyebrow which Ice mimics perfectly." What do you mean, by one of my ploys...?"

"If I recall correctly, you tried to make him an inseparable part of you in 1871 and to make amends for it, you were going to pay him each year and the amount was to get lower with each passing year. I take it, Iceland was not happy."

Den looks down at Ice at his side, who looks up at him curiously.

Den glares at me. "No...he was not...but I gave him a constitute instead...besides that was in the old days. I would never do something like that again." Den goes for the first time on our trip, to the minibar in the back of the room. Ice follows but Den pushes him away and shakes his head sadly. Ice sits down on the floor in full pout.

"Or how you tried to change me into you, or theatre war or the high taxes or the..." I continue with my rant. It's always hard to stop talking about the past, about all the bitter times, that sadly always linger longer than the good ones.

"I...am sorry about all that too..." Den pours himself a drink and gulps it down.

"Mama, papa! Stop fighting!" Ice jumps up and stamps his feet.

A long awkward silence follows. To my utmost surprise Iceland uses the opportunity, to reach into the open minibar. But when he is about to grab a hold of a large wine bottle, Den picks him up, puts him on the floor right next to his toys and locks the minibar. Ice goes into a full sulking mode and with large frown, drives silently one of his toys cars back and forth.

Den exhales tiredly and leans at the minibar. "Nor, I swear I am not behind this. I don't know any magic. I don't have any clue what is happening to Ice. It's not my fault." Den looks at me with pleading eyes.

_I know that of course. This was too elaborate to be part of Den's scheme. But it felt good to let the rage out a little._

I walk over to him. Den tenses up and looks for an escape route, but all I do is put my hand on his shoulder, in a reassuring manner. "Den, relax."

I can feel the tension in his shoulder vanish, as if by magic. I let go of him and look him straight in the eye. "But to make amends for the prank, I want you to get an extra bed for Iceland since it's our final night here."

"Our final night?"

I nod. For a split second a sad look gets into Den's eyes. It is soon replaced with his usual mirth, like the sadness was never there.

"Okay." Den hurries out.

* * *

"NO!"

"Ice, it will good for you." I say to my stubborn little brother, who stands in front of the extra bed with his arms crossed and doesn't move an inch.

"No! I want to be with you!" He runs from my grasp, climbs into our bed that is alongside his and hides under the red covers. Denmark who is standing next to our bed, looks puzzled over our exchange.

"Iceland, get back here!" I yell at him. _Why is he always naughty over so stupid things? First the leash and now this? What do these two things even have in common?_

Den takes the cover off. Ice screams in mock fright and pulls it back down. Before long, they are in tug and war over the bed covers. Den lets Ice win, who squeals in delight as if he just won some great battle.

Den sits down on the bed. "Shouldn't we just let this go?" Denmark asks me when I sit down beside him. I take the cover partly off, revealing Ice underneath it, who pretends to be fast asleep. I sigh and put it back over him.

"Fine. Just for tonight"

* * *

"It's your fault for allowing him this the first place. You are spoiling him." I say accusingly to Den, after we have gone to bed and Ice has fallen asleep for real.

"Ah, come on. It's not like he will stay like this forever. He will be back to his grumpy teenage self in no time, just you wait...tomorrow...everything..this will be over..." Den gets the sad look in his eyes again.

"I thought you wanted to raise him differently this time. Make him more obedient."

Den has a dubious look. "I thought the stupid leash was enough. He even cried when we took it off." He points at the leash that Ice is holding close to his chest and Ice murmurs in his sleep:"Mr. Puffin."

"I am talking about the stupid prank.."

"Hey, the ingenious prank..."

I send him a look. "That nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Ok, stupid one, was my idea. Ice just followed my lead.

_I would call it very a bad example..._

"And don't you see? He is already much more obedient than he ever was at this age."

"What are you talking about?" I look down at Iceland who sleeps like an angel. "Back then he truly was like an little angel."

_Not so much today...though he has his moments._

Denmark rises up and looks at Iceland. He smiles and shakes his head. "Maybe towards you, but to me? For fanden, when he was under my rule he didn't listen to any of my advices..." Den starts counting on his fingers:" For instance how to grow grain, or how to improve the fishing nets or try to fish from decked rather than open boats or how to process fish for export with salt, rather than just drying them; or how to starting a rope-making industry; or a hide-tanning industry or mining sulfur for export...

_Sheesh and Iceland calls me a nagging mom...this meddling must have driven Ice crazy..._

Den stops his counting and looks at me with a serious expression."...even though he was deadly poor at that time. No, he didn't want to change anything, simply because he was too stubborn. He has always been too obstinate for his own good..." Den crosses his arms and shakes his head. "Like a sheep."

"True." I admit, but that doesn't stop Den's ranting: "Not to mention his naughtiness when he had to wave that insufferable flag The Whiteblue right to my face, even though he was technically still under my rule...or how he broke our pact of not getting independent till after the war...instead he did it on the worst possible and humiliating timing, when I was occupied by the Nazis.

_Most of this happened when Ice became a teenager._

"...or how he nagged me to give back his old manuscripts, till I finally relented."

"It was my history as well." I chime in.

"Yeah, and even after he became independent, he tried to take over my country, by buying every real estate..."

"That's a bit exaggerated..." _The Icelandic outvasion Vikings for some reason focused a lot on Denmark. Probably because of their past._

"And he didn't listen to my Geyser Crisis report that his economy would eventually crash..."

I quickly put my hand over Den's mouth to stop his endless ranting. "Okay, okay, you made your point. Iceland is way better behaved now." I reach for my glass of water on the dresser and take a long sip in the silence that follows. I can feel a headache coming on, but they had been particular non-existent in our weeklong trip. I take an aspirin and hope I can ward it off.

Den looks down at his hands, then finally at me. "But don't get me wrong, despite all our past, we still have a good relationship...most of the time...not in sports." Den says shamefully. He really likes to make fun of Ice whenever they compete against each other in sport, especially in handball and football. Saying something along the lines, that Ice is no good and the game is as good as won. It infuriates Iceland to no end but is also makes him work harder.

I shrug. "We all become bitter enemies in sports, but it never lasts."

Den nods. "True."

Ice rolls over to him in his sleep, holding the leash, as close to his chest as possible. He has gotten the habit of rolling between us all night. I wonder how he can even sleep in all this movement. It is, as if he can't decide between us...or doesn't want to choose...

Denmark ruffles Iceland's hair. I can tell for certain that they have never in history, been this close.

"Are you certain you want to change Ice back?" I ask.

"What...of course!" Den shouts. I shush at him. Ice mumbles in his sleep, but doesn't wake up. Den covers his own mouth.

"Then aren't you enjoying his condition way too much?" I ask in a low voice.

Den takes his hands away from the mouth. "I...no..." Den whispers.

"But?"

"I just wanted to make everything right this time..."

_True, Den did not always do the right thing back then. For instance the Danish-Icelandic monopoly or how he kept on trading with Ottoman Empire when Ice was in his custody, though he did get him back eventually, but truth be told I did the same...I am not proud to admit that...but we can't change the past, can we?_

"Right, huh? We don't even know if Ice will remember any of this, when he changes back." I look at the alarm clock on the dresser. It long past midnight. We better get some sleep since Turkey wanted us to come the first thing in the morning.

"Maybe not, but why ruin this opportunity by worrying? Worries will never get you anything except headaches." Den points at his head, to accompany his unusual wisdom and then he taps my forehead, hard.

"AU! What the helevete!?" I rub my sore forehead and look down at Ice, who thankfully didn't wake up.

Den smiles wickedly. "That's why you are getting all this headaches, Nor. Your worry too much." An unexplained sadness is hidden behind that smile.

* * *

I roll around in bed for a long time. I can't seem to get comfortable. At last I have I enough and look at the alarm clock. I am shocked to see, I haven't been able to sleep for four hours. All because of this nagging feeling. I get up very carefully from bed, so I won't wake up either Ice or Den, pick up my phone and put it in my pajamas pocket. I open up the balcony door and half close it behind me, look up into the starry sky and let cool ocean breeze blow through my hair. I lean on the railing and sigh.

Yes, tomorrow we will finally get our old Ice back. That is great news, despite the fact that our old Iceland will probably take the first plane home and hide himself under his bed, because of all the embarrassment, he has experienced this last few days. _Not, that I will let him go that easily...and I might just be able to convince him to stay another week in Turkey...or not..._

But I can't shake the feeling I am forgetting something important. Something that will change everything. I hope this lingering feel of doom, is just me being paranoid over tomorrow...but what is the worst thing that could happen?

_Ice not turning back... _A voice in back of my head says in the fair distance.

I shake my head vigorously.

But that is absurd, why shouldn't he...there have been no other clues to his condition. Then I remember England still hasn't returned my call. Maybe that has something to do with me feeling this anxious. I check my phone in my pocket for any missed calls. _Nothing... _I sigh again.

It's true what Den says, worrying will only get you headaches. I walk back inside and close the door behind me.

_Everything will be answered tomorrow..._

* * *

**Author notes: **_The story is half way through (it's seven-eight chapters in all). Next up we finally get to see Turkey in person and the other nations will appear again at last. I will try my best to update sooner and it should be possible (fingers crossed). Hopefully next month or sooner. Thanks again for reading!_

**Historical facts and other.**

**Den - Ice relations. **Our history is a complicated one. We can't seem to get over the fact that we were once ruled over by a foreign power for 500 years (it was different with Norway since Iceland decided to accept Norwegian sovereignty in the early 13th century to stop the feud and civil war between powerful families) and yet we keep going to Denmark in our vacations or to study...he can't have been all that bad...can he?

In a great book I read, called the "Collapse: How Societies Choose to Fail or Succeed", the author Jared Diamond talks about how the Danish governors did at first, everything in their power to help Iceland from their poverty (though some of it was Denmark's fault in the first place - he didn't buy our main exports wool and fish and later made it worse by forcing Iceland only to trade with him in Denmark-Iceland monopoly) but Ice refused. But Ice's stubbornness is explained in the book. Ice knows how fragile his country is and didn't want to risk anything, by changing a single thing. An interesting analysis and maybe a little bit true.

**Den always mocking us in Sports:** Just this day we had football match over who would go to the European cup and before the game the Danish players (or was it the coach?) said the game was good as won and they planned on having no entrance fees since no one would come to see us play. But ever since the won us 14-2 in 1967, they have mocked us in sports. Well, this recent insult pissed us of to no end (we have a better football team today than in the aforementioned game) but the game ended in a tie, 0-0. In fact we scored a goal but the judge decided to take it of us, for no reason! It ended with that Den is going to the European cup instead of us. Ah, the only time I am ever interested in international football is in Hetalia contest. It's just too cute.

**The White blue. (Hvítbláinn)** \- A former Icelandic flag which never became official, known as _Hvítbláinn. _Icelanders had already stopped using the Danish flag on holidays (though at that time, we weren't fully independent) but it was still illegal to use any other flags on cruise ships. A young Icelandic man used it on a cruiser ship in 1913 and the captain of the Danish patrol ship, Islands Falk, saw it and confiscated it. The young Icelander was not happy and reported it, resulting in a lot of protest in Iceland. However this flag never became official, since it resembled too much the Swedish and the Greek flag and people thought it would hard be to tell it apart from those flags the on sea. I have always thought this story to be incredibly cute, a big protest over something so small, yet so important.

**Buying every real state in Denmark**. - The Icelandic outvasion vikings went on shopping spree in the Kongens Nytorv and baught the companies, Magasine du Nord, Royal Brew, Hotel D'Anglaterre. I once read an article that was lengthy about the history between Denmark and Iceland and whoever wrote it was outraged that a former colony was trying to take ove this way, found it humiliating. Though not all news in Denmark was like this, some were humorous and said they thought Iceland was not going to buy anything this week.

**The Geyser Crisis report.** \- Geyser Crisis is an actual report written by the Danske Bank in 2006, were two man foretold the financial crisis Iceland (though it was even worse in the report) but the Icelandic government did not listen and was instead furious and took the report way too personally and the fact Danske bank that was investigating them, when in truth the did lot of reports on the economy in other countries. In fact the writers of the reports were baffled over their reaction.

**Icelandic manuscripts: **Iceland fought very hard (as in, wrote a lot of articles and participated in debates) to get his old manuscripts back from Denmark in the 20th century (especially after he got his Independence) and got them in 1971. It's was a very special occasion, especially if you think about how many other countries have wanted to get their historic items back from the countries who raided them in war and what not. A lot of the manuscripts were also Norwegian.

**Laws of standing. (Stöðulögin.) **Yes, Den did actually try to make Ice an inseparable part of him in 1871 and as a compensation was going to pay him 500 rigisdale (ríkisdali) each year and the amount was going to get lower, but Ice, who was in the middle of fighting for his independence, of course refused. Instead, he gave Iceland his first constitute. The laws are kinda sad in a Hetalia contest. How desperate were you, to not lose what was left of your family, Den? Though of course, he always has The Faroes and Greenland left...who hates him, at least Greenland does.

**The Turkeys raids.** \- I was a little shocked to find out that Den and (Nor) had continued trading with the Ottoman Empire though Ice had been taken captive (or about 300 people, that was a lot in Iceland at that time). Den was also busy in a yet another war but beside this, he did manage to bring some the people home by paying ransom (that it the Danish king at that time.) And the Icelandic people were in fact brought to Algeria and Morocco, not Turkey...so it's a very misleading name.

**Den - Nor relations.** As you probably already know, their history is much more complicated than Den and Ice's, since they were both in the Kalmar Union and later in a realm under the Oldenburg dynasty, called Denmark–Norway for nearly three centuries until its dissolution in 1814, when Den was forced to sign the Treaty of Kiel and Norway declared its independence, adopted a Constitution and elected Danish Prince Christian. After a short war with Sweden, Norway accepted entering into a personal union with Sweden at the Convention of Moss. **(More about Sweden-Nor realitons in later chapters).**

It's very hard to know how to interpret their relationship (Den-Nor), some Norwegians say they were happy living with Denmark except for their extra taxes in 1762 – 1772 (and they had minor and major rebellions against them), but blamed them on the government, not on Denmark himself. Some say that their loyalty didn't truly wane till after the Great Nordic Wars of 1700-20s and the theatre war of 1788, then they started to see the resentment of Denmark's rule, however still think it's was way better than living with Sweden, though Denmark saw Norway more as a backyard than a front porch.

Others bear a grudge over the fact that Den tried to change Nor into Denmark or making him become more like him, comparing Nor to Nora in the famous Norwegian play after Henrik Ibsen, "A Doll's house." ("et dukkehjem"). Because in reality he really cared for Norway, payed for things Norway wanted, provided for Norway, but couldn't see that Norway was actually his own person with his own desires. Den was also so bossy that everything had to be in Danish (Nor didn't get his bible in Norwegian, though all the other Nordics got the bible in their own language), explaining why so many Norwegian words are like the ones in Danish. So, of course Nor was shocked and angry when he thought Iceland had been turned into a little Denmark. ;)

There you have it, it might explain their strained relationship in Hetalia.

**Den-Turkey relations. **They have either been friends or enemies throughout history, fought wars together or against each other. However today there relationship is described as strained. There will be more about their relationship in next chapter, as well Nor-Turkey and Ice-Turkey.

**Turkey:** The week long trip of the Anko family is based on a real traveling package (if you only have 8 days to visit Turkey) with the exception of the Blue Mosque and Haga Sophia Museum (which are of course also must see). The hotel however is not real, but I based on some real hotels in Istanbul to get what I wanted. And the mouth-watering food is also real. I could have added a lots of food...but since it's not a cookbook, I refrained myself from it.

More food in next chapter. ;)

**A kiddy leash/harness: **I found that there is a lot of controversy about them, especially in the States, but not so much in the Nordics (but it was very hard to find anything about this.) I even found a Swedish forum, where a foreign woman asked if it was okay to use it or frowned up in their country and the answer was no, go ahead. I found this very interesting, so the leash Mr. Puffin will get a little bit more "screentime."

**Translations.**

**Danish.**

Det er sandt, du are lige som en pige. It's true, you look like a girl.

**Norwegian.**

Au - Ow.

**See you next chapter!**


	5. The (not so) great escape from Turkey

_**Story**__**: **__Bratty Nations._

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

_Update July 12 2015 - I have updated the chapter._

**Author notes:** At last here is chapter five. So so so sorry for the late update, these were some hectic months in my graduation semester in film school, but at last I graduated as a filmmaker - as a scriptwriter and director! Since I really need the summer to unwind after everything that happened (I had a serious nervous breakdown and thought I wouldn't be able to graduate - but I did! With a lot of work…), I have the whole summer ahead to update. I will try to update faster, hopefully once a month or even sooner, at least chapter six and maybe seven will also be uploaded this month.

Thanks again for your kind support and patience. Thanks for the follows and favorites! You guys are the best! I hope this chapter won't disappoint after the loooong wait.

I had to divide the chapter into two (again) since as always it became longer and more complicated in the rewriting, especially because I had to look for layouts of an old Turkish palace and I found an awesome 3D map of it - just look up the Topaki Palace. That means I must regretfully inform you that the other chibi nations don't make their appearance till in chapter seven, it was better to have their entrance in a separate chapter. But don't worry chapter six and seven won't be too far behind. And instead Swe and Fin makes a little appearance (although just in a flashback - later they will make their true entrance). And congrats Swe with the sixth winning of the Eurovision song contest! We didn't even make it to the final this year and neither did Den or Fin.

AND one last thing, I went a little overboard with the use of other languages in this chapter - but this chapter features, Norwegian bokmal (the main star), Icelandic, Danish and even a tiny bit of Turkish (actually that's now just in the next chapter). The translation follows directly after, no need to scroll down anymore.

I hope all of the translation is all right but only the Norwegian - that worries me deeply - though not the words - they should be correct. If not I will of course fix it right away. I did a lot of research and learned a lot. Funny how nervous I am, using languages I am not that familiar with (I am also very anxious when writing or speaking English) when I am keep seeing people trying to use my language in stories, perhaps with the help of google translator and I only think it's cute and correct them, given the change. But I am perfectionist, I don't want to make mistakes if I can help it…but really, does anyone want to make mistakes?

Enough of the blabbering and on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter five: The (not so) great escape from Turkey

Even after a sleepless night, I am ready to face whatever this day has in store for us. If everything will go as planned, it will be the end of my worries...for now. There will always be new worries waiting around the corner, with the sole mission on giving me headaches.

We are about to leave the room through the open door. Ice has the leash strapped on by his own request, but since he had acted so angelic neither me or Den holds the lead.

"Where are we going?" As always, poor little Ice has no clue what is happening. He normally just follows us without many questions, but before I have a chance to come up with a convincing lie, Den says while finishing packing our things into a duffel bag: "To Turkey, of course."

It was nothing but a true miracle that we had been able to survive this week in Turkey without ever mentioning the taboo word, but of course Den had to blew it, the first chance he got.

Den at once knows that he said the wrong words, since he covers his mouth at the same time Ice's reaction kicks in.

"Tur..." Ice's eyes become white as a vanilla ice cream.

However, the covering of Den's mouth makes his eyes the more visible and eyes don't lie. The old cliché that eyes are the windows of the soul, are true and when peering into this window, I see a clumsy sadness with a hint of guilt. How am I able to detect so many emotions in the short span of time? Well, after having been friends for so long, you start to pick up one thing or two…

But what worries me, is not the range display of emotions in no time at all, no it's the reason behind them. _Did he really do this on purpose? What for?_

I am too mesmerized in analyzing Den's emotional eyes, that I forget all about poor little Ice, but for no longer than a few seconds, who all of a sudden sprints out the open door, down the hallway before either of us can react, the lead flying behind him like a ribbon in Olympics gymnastics.

"Ice, get back here!" _Not again!_

So much for Ice have gotten used to the country, maybe the country, but certainly not the national personification!

I better catch my brother before he tries to flee the country.

* * *

To my relief Ice stops at the end of the hall and politely waits for me to continue the chase. Thankfully, it's that early in the morning that the hallway is devoid of people or he could have been kidnapped in the short span of time or maybe I am just worrying too much, as always. He is not even that far away, standing next to an unattended trolley, parked next to the elevator. Why he decided to run since he clearly had no plan to escape is beyond me. Perhaps he just did it out of an instinct or subconsciously?

Whatever the reason, I signal Ice to return to me this instant, but he shakes his head stubbornly and frantically looks around for an escape.

Then I notice a sign on the elevator. "Out of order." So the reason Ice is stuck there is not because of obedience. He hasn't even tried to use the staircase, but since we 25 stories up, he must have realized I would catch him in no time or that he might tumble down when trying to run away from me.

_Good to see, he hasn't lost his logic thinking after all._

A little further down, in the next hallway is a working elevator and I can see him eying that way to freedom. He puts one foot before the other.

_Oh, no you don't! _

"Tau.* Rope." I snap my fingers.

A use of small enhancement has him in light green fishing robe in no time, covering his small frame, from shoulder and down. Little Ice falls dramatically to the ground, with a loud thud. It takes a while for him to realize he is trapped. He thrashes around in the robe as if he is a fish on dry land, but he has no hope of escaping from the rope. Only the caster can undo them.

Then it suddenly occurs to me that in his current form, seeing that he is not familiar with my magic, what will he think? He might think an enemy or something has cursed him. I could have traumatized him. I half expect him to start crying rivers and I am very close to undo the magic, till he flips his head up and fixates a furious gaze directly at me. He snarls like a little dragon.

_So he figured out I did this? Good, then he remembers something._

I don't plan on untying my little brother soon. He must learn once and for all to stop running away from us. We are not his enemies.

I decide to deal with him later. For now Den is a more pressing concern who is still in our open room. He has his back turned as he fumbles with his fake packing that is long done as we decided to pack light for our meeting with Turkey. Even our packing for the trip home was done yesterday, but we planned on catching the next plane after all was over.

_Why is Den stalling the meeting?_

I better teach him a lesson too.

"Usynlighet." *Invisibility.*

I hide and wait to ambush him. Ice looks at me with his huge eyes when I disappear in front of him. But that magic doesn't seem to have traumatized him either, since he stares directly at me, with a scowl. _So, I only had to tie him up to give him some backbone again?_

* * *

Den closes the door behind him. He is shocked to find neither me nor Ice anywhere. He breathes a huge sigh of relief when he finally lays his eyes on Ice, who thanks to me, has not left the hallway and is in fact tight up.

Den chuckles. "Ice, why have you changed into a huge spægepølse?* Salami. Where is your mama?"

"I don't care. Help me, you fool!" Little Ice commands him like a little bratty general.

_Did I turn him into a brat again by accident? Or is he finally coming back to us? _That would be for the best, but I doubt it will be that easy. Nothing ever is.

I can see that Den is a little taken aback by Ice's unexpected rude behavior, but since he is used to it in his normal form, he doesn't comment on it.

He only shakes his head, takes the first giant step towards Ice and without losing my invincibility, I poke him hard in his massive chest: "Hva i helvete, Den! What were you thinking? You know what happens when you mention that name."

Den jumps up in fright and grimace in pain. "Nor, for helvede! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

I appear out of thin air and glare at him. "Answers now, or I will tie you up like Ice. Or maybe you need the leash more than him."

"Sheesh, Nor. No need for that." Den backs away and walks to the safety of bratty Ice in huge strides, with me following him behind his every step, as if I am his shadow. Which is a creepy analogy if he is thinking about the H.C. Andersen fairy tale, about the shadow that eventually had his owner send to the gallows, claiming he was the shadow who had gone mad and thought he was a man.

We arrive at the elevator and judging from Den's look of terror, he is thinking about that story. "I am so sorry; it was just an innocent test! You know...to see how far Ice had got in his recovery. As you can see he's not ready to meet him…just yet. I was only thinking about him…honestly." Den helps Ice sit quickly up and tries to untie him with no luck.

I observe them two like a hawk. Ice is deadly quite as if he is plotting some master escape plan and Den, who is using all of this strength to get rid of the rope, till he is red in his face, is defiantly hiding something.

_What has been bugging him ever since we came to Turkey?_

I look at my watch. Miraculously, we still have some time before the meeting, it's not much, but the meeting place isn't that far away so a little more time won't hurt. It's important to use the small chance we have to clear the air before then.

"I think you mean you are not ready."

"Me...!?

I can see how his back is frozen stiff with fear. _So obvious…_

"Whatever gave you that idea...?" He looks over the shoulder at me and by accident lets go of Ice, who grabs his chance to slither away like a worm, not that he will get very far. Ice realizes that quickly and looks at me with puppy eyes. I see pity on him and release the enchantment. He looks at me gratefully, but the moment he starts running away, I put the enchantment on him again.

Ice looks at me with the same hatred, as I had just poured all of his chocolate cookies down a drain.

_Stay put_, I mouth to him. Ice doesn't listen and continues to slither away in an awful slow manner. I shrug and decide to give him a little head start, only to be able to dash away all his hope away of escaping me when I catch him again. _That will teach him to behave…I hope._

I turn to Den, who looks confused over our Ice's exchange. "Out with it. You have been hiding something."

Den starts sweating, now that all my focus is on him again. "I just mean, give me...I mean him!" Den doesn't look at me, but instead shifts his focus from the floor tiles to watching Ice pitifully attempt to escape. "Some more time to prepare."

I see that Ice has slithered all the way to the trolley.

"Prepare for what exactly?" I ask with a firm tone. _I want answers now, please, no nonsense._

Den is silent for a while till his face changes from sad to awfully concerned. "Wait, what's Ice trying to do?"

I watch how Ice weighs his options by looking between us, the trolley and the working elevator, at the end of the hallway to his right. Then it finally dawns upon me what he plans to do.

"Ice, no!" I jump on my feet and Den follows.

By pure instinct it seems or out of pure naughtiness, Ice jumps with all this strength onto the trolley, using the momentum to push the trolley way too fast, right at the closed elevator door at the end of the hall.

Ice screams when he realizes the speed he is going on and thanks to my enchanted rope, he can't move quickly enough of the trolley to save himself.

Before I have time to summon my troll to stop the trolley, Den catches the trolley in no time, but he forgets his own strength, so it's as if the trolley has hit a bump and Ice shoots of the trolley right in the direction of the closed stainless steel elevator door.

My heart gets caught in my throat. I quickly chant a spell to slow him down so he won't crash.

At that precise moment Ice starts to slow down, the elevator opens, revealing a young woman with a cap on her head with the Icelandic coat of arms, dressed in a sleeveless woolen sweater, regardless of the burning heat, and a backpack. The woman is in the middle of opening a dark blue bag of the strong licorice candy Tyrkisk Peber, that has nothing to do with Turkey despite its name and is in fact originally Danish and today Finnish.

Although she is more than shocked to see Ice fly in slow motion towards her in midair, she throws away the open bag on the floor, without any hesitation and catches him in her strong arms.

Time starts to flow normally again, now that my little brother is safe.

* * *

Out of all the millions staying in this hotel, he just had to land on a random Icelander. For a nation with a population about three hundred and thirty thousand people, it's a true mystery that you can meet at least one of them everywhere in the world.

"Kid, are you alright?" The woman is surprised to see he's tied up in a robe.

Ice looks quickly from where we are running in his direction and to how the woman is inspecting the rope.

Then an evil idea seems to form in his naughty little head because of the way he grins coldly. Ice must have caught on that she is an Icelander, since he speaks to her in his native tongue: "Þú verður að hjálpa mér. Tveir vondir menn eru að reyna ná mér."*You have to help me. Two bad men are trying to catch me.*

"Guð minn góður..." *Oh, my god.*

I am aghast. _He did not just...!_ I chant to get the robe of him. That was probably his plan anyway.

But Ice doesn't stop there.

"Sjáðu, þeir gerðu mig meira segja að gæludýrinu þeirra." *Look, they even made me their pet." Ice lifts up the red lead.

_Ice! Youuuuu...! Was this really his plan along with the leash?_

I wave my hands in front of my face in what I hope is a friendly gesture and Den follows my example. "No, no. It's all one misunderstanding, we are his..."

We must have looked like true monsters, as the random Icelander believes everything Ice said without any questions and with a grim look, rams the button for the first floor.

Ice sticks his tongue out at us, in the short time it takes for the elevator door to close, which shuts right in our face, crushing the bag of Tyrkish peber loudly, as if it was a human skull.

* * *

Den and me are forced to take the stairs, since the other elevator is out of order and as I used too much magic to slow down time, we can't use any quicker way. The only positive thing is we have to run down 25 stories instead of up, but nevertheless and needless to say we are soon out of breath.

"You know...as soon as we find him..." I lean on the railing of the stairs, trying to catch my breath after more than fifteen stories down.

"I won't…object to…anything… you plan…to do…with him." Den pants, who is much faster and has covered more than the half staircase before me.

The long way down gives me too much time to think. _What if he had already managed to escape over the border into another country? If that was the case, can we ever find him in his current form? Who knows what he is thinking? He could be going home...I don't understand anything anymore…_

I stop when a panic attack threatens to overcome me. Den stops as well and walks back to me. He puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Slap af. He is not really trying to escape from us. He is just trying to teach us a lesson. It's more like we are trying to take him to the dentist or something."

_The dentist? This a little more serious than that...or what? One could say, that from his point of view, it probably looks like we are some mean parents about to take him to a place he is afraid of, like as Den said, the dentist or doctor. If that is true, not everything is lost._

We reach the end of the stairs and open up the door, blinded by the brightness in the lobby. Then we are met with an unexpected sound. _Are these gun-cocking sounds?_

* * *

I am speechless when I see behind the door, a half circle of policemen who all point their guns at us, in a ready to fire position. There were only two bad options for us. Either to retreat back inside in the hope that the door slamming on our way back, catches the rain of bullets, while we emotionally prepare us self for what the hell is going on.

Or go out there with our hands raised in the air, figuring out what the hell is going on.

Even though technically we can't be killed by gunshots if a human is holding the gun, seeing as only natural disasters, severe economic crisis or other nations can kills us….alright then a lot of things can kill us but not right away. Nevertheless, it hurts to get shot and sometimes it takes forever to regenerate, so in short we pick option two.

* * *

We must look like the world worst kidnappers walking right into a trap, with our hands raised up in the air and Den smiling apolitically like an idiot. Despite all these guns pointing are at me, only one thing is on my mind. _Where is Ice?_ I scan the area for him, hoping against all hope that he hasn't left the building.

There is no sign of him nor the woman anywhere.

_We must contact Turkey immediately and have a search party. That is if they allow us to contact him. How did it end up like this? Why does my worst fear always have to come true? Or sometimes even be worse than I imagined..._

The police officers haven't given us any instructions; they just stare at us with fierce eyes. Maybe they are keeping silent as to not make any unnecessary ruckus at the hotel, so early in the morning? For whatever reason they are keeping quiet, their body language is more than enough to let us know about how much heap of a trouble we are in. Or more importantly the guns pointing at us.

_I wonder why they are so many of them. Was there some kind of a mix-up and they think we are terrorists instead of kidnappers? Great, just what we needed on top of everything else. Where the fanden did Ice go? All our work for nothing. What...was the point of...coming here...?_

"Slap af. He will not go too far."

I am torn away from my thoughts with the soothing voice of Den.

"How can you be so sure?" I whisper to him out of the corner of my mouth, careful in not showing the slightest movement to rile up the policemen and give them the an excuse to shoot us.

"He has more sense than that. Trust him."

Although I can't see it, I can hear how Den smiles despite our current situation.

I seriously doubt that. I have no idea where Den gets this ironclad trust in Ice's judgement. Sometimes I wish I could be as optimistic as him, but only sometimes. I prefer to live in the real world with real expectations of how bratty little brothers behave otherwise I will only be dissapointed...

A small voice shouts something in the distance.

My ears perk up, is this really who I think it is? Den listen as well. Some of the policemen look over their shoulder while others don't take their eyes or guns of us.

"Ég sagði, slepptu mér! *I said, let me go!*

"Ái! Heyrðu, krakki!"* Ouch! Hey, kid!*

_Did he really bite her? Wasn't he asking her for help? That's not very nice, Ice. Bitten by your own country, how ironic…_

"See, I told you he wouldn't go too far." Den keeps saying with his smiling voice.

However, I know it's not over yet and I suspect that any moment Ice will run out of the hotel, with us powerless to do anything. _He could be run over by a car or really kidnapped this time! How can Den keep so calm when met with these horrendous possibilities!?_

To my surprise the running footsteps get closer instead of farther and all of a sudden little Ice is maneuvering quickly between the policemen who try to catch him in the act with no luck, and into the circle where Den and I are still standing like idiots. On his heels is the random Icelander, who succeeds in capturing him after his daring escape from her and pulls him away from us.

_I wonder if she would do the same if she knew who we were… yeah, probably because she would be afraid of us influencing him too much…_

Ice frowns and looks not too happy with this turn of events after all, though technically he is the mastermind behind them.

"Let them go! They are my parents!" He tries his hardest to get away from the meddling woman.

_Did he get a personality disorder? A moment ago he did everything could to get away from us._

I can see that even Den, who had acted like he had Ice all figured out, is as astonished as me over his sudden change.

"What! I thought you said your parents were at the Topaki Palace?" The woman glares daggers at Ice, lets go of him, but pulls the lead before he can run away from her.

_But….we were heading there. What's going on? Was Ice trying to get to Turkey without us? What for?_

I see that Den doesn't seem to pick up on what this information truly implies, since he doesn't spare me a second glance to try to figure out what it means. Instead, he only stares curiously at Ice, as if he was some new found interesting specimen, while I wonder if Ice going through some more changes.

"HEY! Give Mr. Puffin back!"

_Sigh, no change in that department._

Ice snatches the lead rudely from the hands of the woman, and runs towards us, but stops abruptly in the middle. He looks from the policemen and to us and gulps as is if he is grasping the reality of the situation for the first time. At last he meets my eyes.

"Ertu reiður út í mig?" *Are you angry with me?

_Angry? Because of you we were threatened at gunpoint. No, I am more like exploding with rage. But mostly I am happy you are okay...so I can smack some sense into you! What were you thinking, trying to go to the Topaki Palace alone!? _I'm too upset to say anything about this aloud and I am also a firm believer in thinking first and speaking or acting later.

Den who has other beliefs, drags Ice to him, who yelps in surprise and fright and whimpers. He kneels to his eye level and hugs him. "It's okay. Everyone would be confused in your situation. I understand you are frightened. No one is angry with you." Den talks to him in a soothing voice with not the slightest hint of anger in his voice, in the same manner he is talking to a frantic animal. He cradles and cuddles him.

I wait for him to start singing him a lullaby, but thankfully it doesn't happen.

I see that random Icelander and police are baffled by this change of events. The police has lowered their guns, but not quite put them away yet.

"I don't understand...Then why did he try to escape from you?" The poor woman looks to us for some answers, that sadly I have none.

_Doesn't he want to change back? But then why was he trying to get to the Topaki Palace? I feel like if I only knew that we can solve this mystery once and for all._

I ask Den to cover Ice's ear for me and to be extra safe, I whisper to the policemen. "Please call Turkey, he will vouch for us." I carefully, without making any sudden movements, hand them our passports to show them who we really are.

They check our passports and one of them makes the call, while the other still have us pinned down with their guns, not ready to take any chances with us.

"Turkey?" The woman asks puzzled, while looking around the lobby as she expects him to walk in, with only a mention of his name.

I sigh heavily, like the poor woman wasn't confused enough. I never wanted to drag any humans into our family affairs, especially not one of his people. _Can't she just go?_

The policeman has finally contacted Turkey himself and I can see how he vouches for us, by how most of the policemen leave, leaving only four, counting the one on the phone. I don't see why they can't all leave, but at least those who are left have put away their guns. The policeman with the phone gives us directions to sit in the armchairs in the sitting lounge. He says Turkey would like to speak with us after he has taken care of some things and gets back to speaking with Turkey in his native language.

* * *

I groan and sink into one of the armchairs with my hands clutching my aching head._ This is too embarrassing, why can't we just go to our meeting place and pretend nothing of this ever happened? _But I am glad nothing worse happened. Though I wish I could use some magic to rewind this morning. I would tape the mouth of Den shut, so he could never utter the name Turkey and Ice would never have tried to run. Or I could just hold the lead on Ice's harness…no the first one is more fun.

Ice crawls and sits on Den's lap as if nothing happened. They are both awfully calm after someone who has been in a police siege.

The random Icelander sits opposite us, with a look that says she demands some answers.

_Go away. _Too bad, she is not a mind reader. I am too polite to shout at her to leave, but seriously can't she instead read my obvious body language that I don't want to talk to her!

The woman opens up her shoulder bag, that I see is full of Tyrkish peper and takes one bag and invites Ice to take some.

Instantly Ice looks at this woman as his best friend. He eats his candy happily as if there are no worries in the world and he had not just called the police on us.

"You look familiar." The annoying woman says while studying us carefully.

_Oh, so you did not see us on the most wanted list, that's a relief, considering the way, you acted against us before._

"Maybe that's is because we are in fact nations." Den tries explaining everything that is necessary as quickly as possible, that we are no kidnappers but only temporary guardians of our unruly little brother. I wait for her to explode when the truth has come to light.

That she is shocked is an understatement. She jumps up in outrage and points at Ice.

"This is...my country...? What happened to him? What's with the rope or the leash? Did you change him!?"

_So typical of them, blame every other nations but your own._

Den shakes his head and hugs Ice. "Aldrig i livet! *Never in life/Never ever."

Ice, who is clueless over what all this drama is about and takes another Tyrkish peper.

I am shaking with rage. _No, of course not! Why should we do something like changing our little brother into a bratty kid? He's bratty enough as it is!_ I want to shout at the stupid meddling random Icelander, but instead I manage to keep my cool. No use getting even more worked up, beside Ice is the one I should be directing my anger towards, not her. Though, I wonder how much is really done voluntarily. His change has been very abrupt, going from angelic to out of control, however the latter behavior is more normal for old Ice. Is he maybe coming back after all? Not that it would in any way lessen the damage he has done.

Ice wants me to take him and cuddle him and I do just that. "It's okay. I am not that angry with you." _That, being a keyword._

I hand him over to Den again, not ready to forgive Ice just yet, who continues with the unnecessary explanation to the woman. "No, Ice wanted the leash himself."

The woman takes her seat again and stares at Den as if he has just grown another head. Den wisely leaves out explaining the part with the rope.

"And we are doing to our utmost to bring him to Tur...-" Den stops in a middle of the sentence, in deep thought.

_Now you are being careful? Where was your brain this morning?_

"Who is for some reason the link to his transformation." Den finishes proudly that he didn't screw up again.

"You mean Turkey?" The random Icelander says, before I can have Ice's ears covered again.

As if on a cue Ice screams when he hears Turkey's name and tries to flee again. I sigh while the woman looks very puzzled over Ice's reaction.

"Ssh, it's alright." Ice thrashes around in Den's grip. "No one going to hurt you...AU! He bit me..."

This time I am more than prepared for his escape and though I am tempted to enchant a rope on him again, I let it suffice to grab him and swat him once.

"Æ!"

"Hey! That was uncalled for." The random Icelander shouts, while Den decides to just look in the other direction.

_If you don't want to witness this, then, be so kindly to leave. No one is forcing you to stay._

As I ignore the angry stare of the woman, I carry Ice over to the armchair and have him sit down on my lap, facing me while scolding him. "No hurting other people, especially not us. We are only trying to help you."

Ice doesn't seem to hear or see me. He is completely lost in fright.

"Ice, look at me." I say a little bit harshly, but Ice looks at everything but my face.

I take his chin and force him to have eye contact with me. "Ice, it's okay. You are safe."

Ice starts to breathe shallowly. I have never seen him like this and neither has Den who usually has managed to calm Ice down, looks worried sick along with the random Icelander, but as neither of them can offer any help, they just continue to stare at us. Even the policemen look lost, leaving me to take care of it.

It feels as if Ice is no longer in the same world as we are.

_Are we really losing him? So close to finishing this journey? Not on my watch! _

I hug him close and pat him on the back. "Ssh…breathe. We are almost there."

When that doesn't slow his breathing down, I try one thing I haven't tried yet.

"Lillebror."

Me uttering that one word works like magic, giving me hope that my old Ice is in there somewhere. I can hear and feel how his breathing is getting deeper, but also how it's not yet back to normal. I raise him slowly up to a sitting position opposite from me. Sadly, I see that his eyes still look like they are trying to escape from his sockets.

"Can you hear me, lillebror?"

Ice shows no response so I attempt a different approach.

"If you really need something to be afraid of, lillebror, be afraid of me, I mean my wrath," I say half jokingly, but then I notice the angry looks the three policemen to the side, and the one on the phone and the random Icelander give me and even though Den seems to okay with it, I decide to talk to my little brother in my native tongue instead.

"Hvis du ikke oppfører deg, vil jeg aldri gi deg penger igjen." *If you don't behave, I will never give you money again."

I have no idea if current Ice will even understand my language or threat, but hopefully this will be enough to reach old Ice and to shake him out of his panic.

I am very close to crying tears of joy, when I see my little brother's eyes slowly returning to normal, as if he was waking up from a slumber. _It worked! I can't believe it worked!_

I smile, relieved to Den who smiles back, a huge weight lifted from both of our shoulders. He exchanges a smile with the random Icelander, who also looks relieved beyond belief. _Everything is all right with the world again…well partly. We still have to change him back._

Ice shakes his head and tilts it to the side and gazes at me as if he seeing me for the first time.

Then out of the blue he starts laughing, startling all of us except Den who whispers to me in a conspiracy-like voice: "You never give him any money."

_I know that, but I give him a lot of other things, like a Christmas tree and his people jobs and... however, does current Ice know about that? I better try something._

"Fine...Jeg vil aldri låne deg penger igjen." *I will never loan you money again.

I receive a disapproving glare from the random meddling Icelander who shakes it head. _Damn, of course it knows my language_...

She is probably thinking about the Icesave dispute where I had to choose England's or my little brother's side. In the end, I choose my brother's side, but it took a long time and convincing… I don't think he is quite over that hurt yet, even though I lent him a bunch of money to help him in his economic crisis….

However, little Ice, whom I have no idea whether is thinking about Icesave or economic crisis at all, laughs even louder.

_Strange, is this really current Ice or is old Ice finally getting through to us?_

The policeman has finally finished its lengthy conversation with Turkey and hands me the phone so I can speak to him. All the while Ice can't stop laughing in the background and if I didn't know any better I would think he had just heard the joke of the century instead of just hearing me speak.

"Nor, what happened? Why haven't you arrived yet?" Turkey asks in a worried voice.

_Well, for starters, you had us wait. We could have just talked when we met. _I don't dare to say that aloud in case I would offend him in any way and instead check the time on my phone. _We are over two hours late!_

"I'm terribly sorry. I can explain..." _I think…I wonder much the policeman did really tell him. I don't want to have to explain everything…_

I look at Ice before me, who is still laughing, should I dare say with an evil laugh? At least it sounds like a madman's laughter. I cover his mouth with one hand to muffle the sound so I can hear better what Turkey is saying. _You better not bite me or so help me…_

"The others have already arrived."

"The others?" _Sounds like a band-name._

"The other nations of course."

_What nations is he referring to? I don't remember there being any world meeting….but does that mean?_

"England is there?" I ask.

"Yes, of course. All the age regressed nations along with their temporary guardians. Spain with Romano, China with Japan, England with America and you two with Iceland."

_So typical, that Ice is being the only troublemaker out of the bunch. It's not fair, why does he always have to be the most difficult? And fashionably late? Wait, what about France? Why isn't he with England? Did something happen? Probably none of my business, I am just glad that I will finally be able to talk to England about the changes in Ice. Have the other nations regressed in age and think they are human? Not mention the recent change, where Ice goes from angelic to berserk. What's going on? Does Ice want to meet Turkey or not? Why was he trying to reach the Topaki Palace on his own? _

I sincerely apologize to Turkey, explain everything that is necessary in a hurried manner and promise him that we will soon arrive.

"I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can keep the others waiting. We can't start without you."

_Waiting? Start without us? Shouldn't it be enough for them to meet Turkey and see that he is not the old Ottoman Empire? Wait, why are the others even here? I didn't know they too had a link to Turkey. England didn't mention that! Or maybe he just recently found out. But he could have told me he was coming to Turkey, that would spared me a lot of worries…or some._

The random Icelander stands up from her chair and pats Ice on the head, who at last stops laughing as if she had pushed some off switch. I uncover his now not laughing mouth and she hands him the bag of Tyrkisk Peber.

"I hope you will get better soon," she says in motherly tone.

_It's not like he has the common cold..._

"We need you." She waves goodbye to him and finally leaves the premise.

_I wonder if it's okay to let her go after knowing all this, seeing it's a matter of national security...nah, it's okay who would believe her anyway._

_See, Ice, your people needs you. So you better come back as soon as possible._

Little Ice looks curiously after the random Icelander and is about to dive into the bag of Tyrkish pepper when Den takes it away from him, shakes his head and gives him only one candy, before pocketing the rest.

That is till Ice growls and immediately gets his candy bag back from Den, who is afraid he will bite him again. I snatch the bag from Ice, shake my head when he protests in a whiny voice and hand Den the rest, who put's it in our bag. Ice is once again left with only one candy, which is way more than he deserves after his behavior this morning. He pouts while eating the one candy. Since we had planned on having breakfast at Turkey this was the only thing he had eaten all morning and if at all possible, I didn't want to have to deal with him in a sugar high on top of everything else. _Maybe he has been acting this way because of hunger?_

"Nor?" Turkey asks on the other line.

"Sorry, it's been a long day." _Or rather a morning, the day has barely started._

"The police will escort you."

_Ah, so that's why there are so many left._

"It's no need, our meeting place is not that far away-"

"You are getting a police escort." Turkey says with no room for argument.

"Okay, thank you..."

After the phone call ends with Turkey, I curse under my breath.

"Fanden."

I don't think I can remember the last time I was this embarrassed in my life.

"Mama, you sound so funny. Like you are singing." Ice snickers and would probably have laughed hysterically again if he weren't munching on the candy.

_I stare at Ice, shell-shocked. No fanden way…so that was the reason he was laughing earlier. Ugh, not this again...this was not the first time Ice made fun of my accent._

* * *

_It happened a few years back in some kind of a gathering for some reason in the Nordic house. It was my turn to shop for the meeting and when I opened the door on my return, I heard a roar of laughter and saw Ice acting out bank robbery that apparently was taking place in my country. _

"_Dette er en bankjob. Jeg har en kniv!" Ice highly exaggerated __my accent and used the wrong words. The words were too close to Danish for my taste._

_The others were sitting in chairs, enjoying the show. I saw Fin laugh, Den, of course laughed the loudest, slapping his knee like a madman with tears rolling out of the corner of his eyes while Swe only smirked._

"_I don't talk like that."__ I put the grocery bags down on a table in the kitchen. Apparently none of them had heard or see me enter since they all turned in their seats and gaped at me. Ice just froze in an awkward pose. _

_Ah, come, it's not as you weren't expecting me…wait a minute, so that was why they wanted me to go to the finest shop in the far end of the town, saying it was my treat since I am the richest. Well, I found a shop much closer (and cheaper) with the same items so the joke is on you. What is this, pick on Nor day?_

"_Nor!" Ice jumped up after have been frozen stiff by my sudden appearance and in a great hurry, but way too late, hid some alcohol behind his back. He hiccupped, guilt all written over his face._

_I will have to deal with his underage drinking later. I glared at Den who was whistling innocently. I can't turn my back once and Den has slipped Ice some alcohol. _

_I could see how they all waited anxiously for me to explode with anger, but really I was more hurt that they decided to start without me, then they were making fun of me behind my back. Don't they think I have any humor? I thought we had agreed on that was Swe, but now he was also conspiring against me, actually, that's not as much surprise considering all the stupid Norwegians jokes he makes. At least, I couldn't overlook Ice's incorrect using of language. If you are going to make fun of me, do it right or the point is lost._

_I decided to keep them in the suspense a little longer and started putting away the grocery in the fridge._

_Ice was fidgety and finally he couldn't take my silence any longer so he started apologizing. "Nor, I am so sor-" _

_I cut him off. "You know, it's bankran not bankjob, similar to your own word, bankarán. And no, I do have guns. I just have one of the toughest gun laws in the world." I said without looking at him or missing a beat in putting away the things._

_I could figuratively hear how Ice rolled his eyes over me lecturing him. "I know that...it was just a joke...slappaðu af maður... *Relax, man."_

"_Yeah, Ice was just making fun of all of our languages, except his own." Den appeared smirking by his side and nudged him in the arm._

"_I will get to that later...and I wasn't the only one doing that." Ice glared at the others who snickered, well, mostly Den and Fin while Swe had his usual stone face and Ice looked back to me. "Nor, you can do that too..."_

_I finished putting the grocery away, turned to him with a stern look and crossed my arms. "I don't see the point." _

_Why did you start without me? It's not fair if have to go up there alone with no comparison. You better have recorded it in some way! _

"_Hey, don't be like that. You are always making fun of my language." Den grinned and slung an arm around me._

_I pushed him away. "You have the weirdest numeric system, it was driving me crazy when we were in the union. Besides, you keep confusing mine and Swe. They are not that similar!" I shuddered to think how incorrectly Den did an impression of me and Swe. But why do I care so much whether or not a joke is done correctly? Swe's opinions must be rubbing on me. Too bad I missed Swe scolding Den when he was doing his stand up, maybe I could get them to do them all over again? It's not fair that I missed them all. Is this how Ice feels when he is left out of something from us? _

"_I confuse them too…" Ice admitted shamefully. "And sometimes even with Den's…"_

_I pretended I had not heard that and took a mental note to refresh Ice's memory of my language. But Nynorsk this time not Bokmal._

"_You have to admit Nor, that your accent is the cutest." Den ruffled my hair, but_ _I immediately pushed his hand away and said between clenched teeth:"I was once a fearsome Viking." _

"_We all were, but now you are just cute." Ice smirked, but gasped when I confiscated his alcohol that he was still hiding behind his back. He tried to get it back from me but before he could, I poured it all into down the drain in the kitchen sink. "You are too young for this." _

_There that will teach you to start the party without me..._

_Den and Fin drew in quick breaths while watching their precious alcohol being wasted away. The two drunks chorused at the same time: "Nor, why didn't you give us it instead?" _

_Only Swe seemed to approve of my actions by nodding solemnly. _

"_If anyone should be called...cute, not to mention adorable, it's you." I smiled and ruffled my little brother's hair roughly, _

"_Hey! I thought by doing this joke, you would understand what it means to be always called cute and never taken seriously." Ice pouts when his mission horribly failed._

* * *

Later I found that Ice had been dared into making fun of my language and that he was the only one who had so far done a stand up comedy, while others just exchanged some funny remarks about each others language and what I had witnessed was just a rehearsal, not the real thing. Ice even admitted he really did not want to do this in front of me and hoped by doing this ridicule once, would be enough to satisfy our teasing brothers. In fact Ice told me he wanted me to teach him Norwegian again, since he was awfully rusty and instead I told him to teach me some Icelandic.

I smile fondly while remembering this, before I look at present Ice who still is snickering uncontrollably as if he as smoked marijuana or eating some poisonous mushrooms, which thankfully he did neither. But I will be damned if I let the unstoppable laughter get him instead of the terror. _No one and nothing are taking him away._ _I want my old Ice back._

"Ønsker du å være liten for resten av livet ditt?" *Do you wish to be small/young for the rest of your life?* I ask through clenched teeth, though this human Ice should know nothing about this condition, he can understand it in a different way but most of all I am hoping these words are able to reach the real Ice.

Ice at once stops snickering and for a brief moment, I think I can see a glimpse of old Ice in his terrified eyes. _Yes, that's it. Remember your place. Respect your elders._ Then all of sudden, his mouth changes into an upward grin. He spits out the candy, drops on the floor and in a fit of laughter, hits it with his tiny fist.

_No respect whatsoever._

"Ice, enough of this tomfoolery. We are already late." I say forcefully but Ice only laughs louder and doesn't stand up.

I scowl at Den. "You have to carry him." But what I really mean to say is: "_This is your fault in the first place, why did you mention Turkey's name when we were leaving? If you hadn't none of this would have happened. What was all that about, you still haven't explained that!?"_

Den jumps away as if he is afraid Ice will bite him again, when in truth he should be more afraid of angering me any further.

"Maybe, we could go some other time." Den pleads. "You saw how he reacted, he should-"

"NO! We have to go now. We don't know when Tur...will next find a time in his busy schedule for us." _And I worry what it will do to Ice to keep him like this any longer. Who knows, maybe he might next start to cry uncontrollably. Could it be that he is getting even younger?_

Den sighs and picks up laughing Ice, holding him at arms length out of the hotel, at last.

* * *

The sound of sirens and the mocking laughter of Ice in the back of the car, are slowly and steady pushing me over the edge. I am truly at the end of my rope.

Ice finally stops laughing, when he realizes where he is. He opens up his belt and tries to open the car door in fright. Of course that attempt is in vain as I had been foresighted and locked it with a child safety lock.

"You will certainly not try to jump out of a moving car. You are in enough trouble as it is."

Ice goes into his full sulking mode and puts his belt on again.

Den turns around in his seat. "It's okay Ice-"

"No, it's not. He is being punished." I start the lecture I had saved for him when we were alone and Ice panic- and laughter free, without taking my eyes of road or the police car leading us. "You don't bite, you don't run away, you don't pretend to be kidnapped and you don't make fun of my language, accents or others for that matter, it's very rude. BUT most important of all, you don't try to go anywhere on your own again, no matter how confused you are."

Den points out that Ice is not listening at all. I check in the rear mirror and see that Ice has indeed covered his ears and is looking out the window on his side.

_That's it!_ I am dangerously close to pulling the car over; go in the back and teach him a lesson. That should teach him to listen to me.

Little Ice is lucky that there are three things that stop me from doing that. One, the fact that the police is leading and following us, two, we are already late and three, no matter how much of a menace he is acting like, he is still my little brother who needs my help and he's going to get it whether he likes it or not. And of course the important fact that he just had a mental breakdown…meaning I can't be too hard on him…yet.

I watch him in the rear mirror. There is no abnormal change of his mood. He just watches the city landscape speeding past us, with a bored look on his face.

_I wish I knew what he was thinking. What does he really want? Why was he…?_

"Why was he trying to get to the Topaki Palace on his own?" I mutter aloud my thoughts.

"What…why? When?" Den looks in the backseat at Ice, who is still looking out the window and doesn't acknowledge us in any way.

"I wish I knew. Too many things don't add up."

This morning was a total disaster. I hope it's not an omen for what is to come. I don't think I can take any more of this nonsense.

* * *

After an uneventful short drive, we at long last arrive at our meeting place, the Topaki palace museum, the oldest surviving palace in the world. I can see where Turkey is waiting for us at a massive stone gate which is covered in 19th-century marble and the structure at the top is adorned with gilded Ottoman calligraphy, with verses from the Qur'an and tughras of the sultans, as is stated in the brochure.

Turkey sees and waves at us. The police escort leaves us, when Turkey gives them a signal that everything is okay. It's hard to tell his facial expression from this distance, but I wouldn't be surprised if it's a forced smile. After all, he has been waiting forever for us in this burning heat, though he should be used to the heat…

"I will find us a parking spot. You can take Ice." Den says and jolts me awake from my thoughts. Den scoots over and reaches over for the steering wheel.

"Huh, you are going to drive?" I ask as he had said he was going to climb a mountain with his bare hands. Something he should not be used to, since they are hardly any mountains in his country.

"Yes, I do drive, though I prefer to bicycle." Den answers almost automatically, annoyingly and nods toward the car door with the unspoken words, get the move on. Even though I can't fathom why Den is such hurry all of a sudden. In fact, it had felt had he had been trying to delay this meeting at all cost the whole morning. Not that I could understand any better his reason to do that.

"But it will take us no time to find a parking spot since the museum is closed today. In fact you can park right in front of the museum." I point at the three cars who most likely belong to the other nations, already parked in front of the gate.

"Just...go."

I am taken by surprise to hear his firm voice and decide to ask no further.

I step out of the car and open the car door in the back, the moment Den closes the car door in the front. "Okay, Ice, you better come out now."

Ice only answers my request by turning his head to the side, stubbornly closing his eyes and pouts.

I sigh and try to bribe him with some Tyrkish Pepper, Den hands over the seat to me, but Ice doesn't take the bait. I threaten to swat him again if he doesn't come this instant, but Ice shows no remorse. I take the lead up of the car floor, something I should have done from the start and pull it.

Ice doesn't get up. For the first time he tries to fight the leash when I am holding it.

"Ice, we are already late."

"No! I am not going!"

"Ice!" Den says harshly in the front.

Ice jumps in surprise and fright, out of the car and hides behind me. I am speechless. I did not expect Ice to react like this to an angry Den, but the reason could be that Den had not once during this trip shown him that side, only been calm despite all that has happened. He wasn't even that angry when Ice bit him, only hurt. The car speeds past us the moment I close the car door, further into the parking lot.

_What's gotten into Den?_

* * *

"I am terribly sorry for our tardiness...we had some...accident, as you know.." After Den left, Ice has been reverted to his old stubbornness, so I have to drag him towards the gate where Turkey is waiting for us.

Turkey looks from the leash to me with one raised brow.

"He umm...usually wants this."

Ice runs and hides behind me, in the same manner a shy child would do. This would be adorable if not for our current situation.

Turkey fakes a smile. "Okay, I understand. I hope you are enjoying your stay despite this minor mishappenings."

"We are, thank you very much for your generous hospitality."

Ice peers from behind me.

"Hello, Iceland. I hope your economy is doing better..oh you probably don't know what I am talking about. Are you enjoying your stay in my country?"

"This is your...country?"

"Yes."

"Then you can't be so bad." Ice smiles and walks in little steps from behind me.

_A true child's logic._

Ice stops a little from Turkey and shakes his tiny fist at him. "But don't kidnap me again."

I can't help feeling proud of his display of courage, considering how he had just had a major panic attack not many minutes ago.

"I won't." Turkey puts a hand over his heart.

The answer seems to please Iceland who walks all the way to Turkey…

* * *

**Author notes:** Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be uploaded soon. It's far from the end of the journey of the Anko family, a lot of nonsense is coming up (poor Nor) but also seriousness and we haven't even reached the part where the other nations join in (that is in chapter seven).

I wouldn't have minded Nor talking me through my own mental breakdown…but I had the support of my loving family, which I am of course forever grateful for.

Actually, Ice was not laughing at Nor at all. He was laughing for sadder reason…

That annoying OC - the random Icelander will only ever appear again in one flashback (later you will see what happened from Ice's point of view). She has served her purpose.

There are about six chapters left of the story - the story will probably end with ten or eleven chapters tops. The world events are dated to September 19th 2014 - so it's like a window into the past instead of following the world events as they unfold, as was my original plan.

**Historical fact and other.**

**Stand up comedy:** Ice's standup comedy is based on a real Icelandic standup, where the Icelandic comedian made fun of different languages for different TV programs - how some sounds so serious (German) and other cute (Norwegian). I always thought it was hilarious till I did some research and decided to give Nor a chance for a payback...hmm I always seem to be helping him get a payback of some sort. Yes, it's the one of cutest accents in existence, but that's no reason not to take it seriously. ;) Besides, most of the Norwegian TV programs that are on our TV today are so daaark, but in a good way (most are drama and thrillers)…maybe it's a payback for thinking they are so cute? I think it must the same reason our TV shows and movies are so dark and brooding - we are not just cute!

One of the shows I am watching is a mini-series called Kampen om tungtvannet (In English it's called Heavy water war) and takes place in the second world war about how Hitler tried to get the atomic bomb and in show there are spoken four languages, German, Norwegian, Danish and English. Can you imagine how hard that must be for the scriptwriters? I always have a great respect when TV shows or movies do that, it also makes everything so real. Sometimes in one scene there are more than one language, as in where one husband and wife are of different nationalities, Norwegian and a Dane and the scenes with them are in both languages not one or Scandavian. Love when they do that and of course I sometimes imagine them to be Nor and Den, especially since the shout at each other a lot - which is really sad.

Anyways, awesome show, especially for a history geek like myself! Just wanted you to know if any of you are interested in seeing a different side of the second world war.

**Tyrkish pepper:** I remember how for a long time I thought the candy was Turkish because of the name and what a big surprise when I found out it was Finnish and then later originally Danish, but what taken over by the Finnish company Fazer (It's one of my hobbies to know where things originally come from...).

Since Icesave/slave will come up again, I will explain what that is all about later…yeah…

See you next chapter!


	6. A ghost of the future-past

_**Story**__**: **__Bratty Nations._

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

_Author notes: Phew! I have been stuck on this chapter in forever. In fact it's funny how Nor's frustration in this chapter mirrors, how I often felt while writing and rewriting (especially rewriting) this chapter. But nevertheless so sorry for the delay it took much longer than I thought but as always I had to complicate everything in it after reading too much info and because I suddenly became very busy with other writing and film projects, deadline and suchs. I even was that fortunate to be allowed to participated in a week long northern Europe film workshop and got a lot of inspiration after having to gotten the chance to act like a tourist as well as tour guide in my own country (though I also have foreign eyes as I have lived abroad a long time ago). Not to mention learning about the other countries. So much fun with a great group! _

_This chapter is dedicated to __Shrapnel girl__ whose birthday is today. Happy birthday and hope you enjoy the long in coming chapter. __ You can check out here own Hetalia fanfiction called Spellbound, a fic with epic portions. It's amazing!_

_I have updated the chapter before because there were some things there that were missing (but only minor things). This chapter picks up exactly from the spot the last one ended. As always thanks for the support! You guys are the best!_

_A small reminder, the story takes place the 18th September 2014, so I am only following the world events from that time. Oh boy, has the world changed since then…:S To the better or worse…I am not sure yet._

_Enough with the endless blabbering, on with the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter six: A ghost of the future-past

_He is walking voluntary up to Turkey? Then this is going smoother than I thought. Thank god that things are finally starting to fall into place. Well, I should have known since Ice was prepared to travel all the way to the Topaki Palace on his own…though I still don't know what that was all about. I must remember to ask him about once he turns back…if he will even remember. Not that will matter whether he remembers or not, the only thing I care about is to get him back. So hurry up please…_

I watch Ice walk all the way to Turkey in an awful slow manner, like a tortoise.

_We don't have all day…or maybe we do…but it's unnecessary to take all the time in the world to change back! So please hurry._

My eyelids flutters and I have a trouble keeping myself awake after the sleepless night. For a brief moment a wonder if I should follow Ice, to show him support or even carry him rest of the way, but something stops me from doing it.

_No, you have done everything you can. Now it's up to him. Nothing you do can help him for this point. It's out of your hands. You delivered him all the way to Turkey. Now the only thing you can do is wait for the results. _I kinda feel like a bird that must allow his little one to fly on it's own from the nest. _Spread your wings! You can do it!_

I shake my head over the absurdity of that thinking. _I wonder were the others are… _They are nowhere to be seen in this vast space and as there are no hiding places outside, except maybe the ornate struture, a rocco style Fountain of Sultan Ahmet, built in 1728 by the sultan who so favored tulips, that was so to be called the Tulip Era, in the cobbled square just outside, though that is hardly likely. Meaning they must be inside the palace. _Waiting…_

_That must mean that they have changed all ready; otherwise they would be waiting here. Wouldn't they? Yes, their absence must show that Turkey was indeed the key to the transform back the regressed nations. Yes, that must be it…and something tells me I can't interfere in any way. This is between Ice and Turkey._

So I convince myself to stay behind and watch Ice galumph all the way to Turkey and even though the distance isn't that long, it seems to be taken him forever.

Heat washes over me like a tidal wave, a big contrast from the air-conditioned hotel, the only thing that was positive from having to be stuck in the hotel lobby for so long. As I am figuratively baking in the heat outside, one of my biggest wish, aside from of course, Ice changing back and being able to return home, is to retreat into a cooling shade. There is not a single shade to be found outside the massive stone gate and Turkey only seems to keep getting further away from Ice, as if he is only a mirage of misty mountains in a limitless desert.

I truly whish Ice could just run the last spot. It would be far too typical if I passed out right here at the finishing line….

Then a realisation suddenly hits me, _why is it so important that Ice walks all the way to Turkey? Is it symbolic in some way, does he has to do something to Turkey himself? And why can't Turkey meet him mid-way? _Turkey just stands there, seemingly waiting patiently for Ice to cross over to him though he most likely has no clue either what is expected of him.

To be fair we have no idea how to change Ice back and have only stumbling blindly in the dark, with only the smallest ray of light of hope to hang on to. _But why is he moving so slowly towards the goal? _It's an excruciating to be only able to wait for what ever is about to happen. My heart is beating way too fast, as if I sprinting towards the goal in marathon, while Ice walks on the same speed as a moving tank.

_Whatever happened to his energy when he ran away from us? Does he really not want to change back? But then why did he try to come here on his own…oof the heat seems to be melting my brain since I have come in full circle with my thoughts… _

And once again I have a tremendous headache, my throat is parched and my whole body is aching, most likely after haven run down more than twenty stories with my all my nerves on one end. Not to mention I am also starving from not eating a single bite this morning.

_What's wrong with me? I don't usually don't pay to much attention to whether I am exhausted or hungry. I am used to working myself to the bone. When did I get so carefree that could complain about something so trivial, it's not like we won't get something to drink and eat afterwards. Knowing Turkey he has some sumptuous feast waiting for us inside. _

_I have been through wars. I should be able to wait for few more minutes before getting any refreshments- _

I have barely finished that analysis when my stomach growls loudly, echoing in the open space, startling Ice, who stops and turns all the way to me. I shush it, no time for a snack now, not that I have any on hand.

I smile toward Ice to encourage him to continue on his endless walk and finish this once and for all. Ice looks quizzically at me, his focus now all on me instead of on Turkey.

_Why did it have to growl now?_ There were plenty opportunities this morning!? It probably chose this exact timing because all the danger has passed though I still don't know what's up with Den, though I would hardly call that danger. It could be that he's just hungry, that could explain his mood swings today. Unlike me, he probably couldn't wait any longer for some sort of a snack. Speaking of Den, he must return at any minute now, it can't be that hard to find a parking spot. After all they are all empty except for the four cars, counting Turkey's, from the other nations.

I shift my thoughts back to Ice, who has stopped not very far from Turkey. He surveys Turkey with a frown, deep in thought. He wrinkles his nose as if he has smelled something bad.

_Is he finally remembering something? Smell can help people to remember things, though I feel it's rather rude of him to act like Turkey has an odour of some kind. Naw, it's probably just some childish curiosity. Speaking of childish…_

I am about to turn my head from Ice, who is still watching Turkey, to the possible whereabouts of Den, but as soon I turn my head, I flip it back forward. Perhaps, it's not so wise to take my eyes of Ice, in case he would try to run away again. Then I see that he still attached to the lead, so he is in no danger of slipping of away from me this time. However since I don't trust him completely, he could be thinking of another boneheaded stunt, as I have no idea what goes through his head, I only watch out of the corner of my eye whether Den has found a parking spot yet.

I see that Den has indeed found a parking space farthest away from us. He has backed the car into the parking spot, so the only thing I can see is the top of his head through the rear windshield. I can't see what he's doing. He must be making sure of something or is on the phone. Or he is just getting him some snack as I thought. But why did he park so far away? There are dozen empty spaces between our car and the cars of the other nations. _Why is he avoiding the others? Or is he hiding something from me? _It could be since he turned the car this way, or maybe he is as eager as me to leave this place and return home. Well, no use trying to figure out whatever he is thinking or doing without asking him. _I just hope he returns soon…_

_Maybe that is what Ice is waiting for? _

I turn my gaze back to Ice and to my surprise I am met with scornful frown.

_What is he waiting for? Den? Or does he really want me to watch him the whole time?_

I am flabbergasted when Ice suddenly returns to my side and starts his long walk again, as if he had just been penalized in a board game to start from the beginning. He walks at the same snail pace as before.

Does that mean Ice has go back each time he is interrupted, or I dare to look away from him? Is this some kind of a ritual I have carelessly ruined?

_Then you better hurry up before my stomach growls again and you have to start all over again!_

* * *

This time I am careful in watching Ice's every step till at last he reaches his destination, inches away from Turkey, so close that they can touch.

_Is he planning on hugging him?_

I imagine Ice touching Turkey with the word you are it and changing back with a puff. Although I doubt it will be that simple, in worst case Turkey could change instead! Nah, there is no reason for it, of course not that there is either any logical explanation behind what happened to Ice.

Watching Ice observing Turkey reminds me painfully of scenes where a wild animal is reunited with his former friend and everyone waits anxiously for the result. Will the wild animal attack his friend or does he recognize him? Not that I have ever thought of Ice as a wild animal in this state.

That it is, till l see Ice starts sniffing of Turkey.

_Fanden!_ First he bites, now he sniffs people!

"Ice!" I pull him all the way back and he hides behind me.

"Olive oil." Ice growls behind my back like a little puppy.

_That's it! The leash must go. If it's turning him into something like this...Wait, Ice is still the same, at least in stature. Nothing has changed….so does that mean this wasn't a part of a ritual after all? Only some curiosity from Ice? Then how can we change him back? What's going on here?_

I gulp audible and look at the unreadable face of Turkey, the mask is not helping in conveying his emotions but he must livid with rage.

"I am terribly sorry..." I say in a vain attempt to do some damage control. "I don't know what came over him...he is normally better behaved than this..." _I hope...it's not like I am watching him normally, but I would have heard something right?_

I wouldn't be surprised if Turkey would throw us out of his country, after such display of poor manners. He hates it, when he is told he smells. Well, don't we all…?

_Ice, what were you thinking!?_ I thought I had taught you that they're a certain things you can't say to a nation or anyone for that matter. However I am frozen speechless meaning none of my scolding gets further than my thoughts. Now, the only thing we can do is wait for our fate.

Suddenly I hear soft footsteps approaching from behind me. Den must have finally arrived, though I didn't hear any car door slamming. I don't ever remember him walking this lightly. He treads as carefully as if he is walking on air and finally he stands perfectly still behind me. For some reason he doesn't seem to dare to breathe.

_Did he see what Ice did? Or he is trying to sneak up behind me to surprise me?_ Not the greatest timing for a joke! Not after the way Ice disrespected Turkey.

A chill of cold runs down my spine and engulfs my insides, and even though I am grateful for the smallest reprieve from the heat, this is a bit too much. This cold is more akin to one waking up in a cold sweat after a nightmare than a cool summer breeze.

Just as quickly as it came, the bone chilling cold goes away and the boiling heat takes it place again.

_What was that? An omen of some sort? For what? For what Turkey is about to do…? Dramatic much?_

After what felt like an eternity, a huge wide grin spreads over Turkey's face.

I hold my breath. He is about to throw us out or yell at us, I can take the latter. At least that will give us some chance to help Ice.

"True, little one. I eat it 24-7, so it's no wonder I smell like that. What do you smell like?"

I'm so relieved and suddenly remember that held my breath and let it out. I must admit though that this must be one of the weirdest conversation topics to pick for a civil conversation.

Ice is taken aback at first by Turkey's answer but then he says in a timid voice: "Sulphur, rotten eggs...I think. I can't smell myself."

_I wouldn't be surprised if he also smelled of skyr considering he eats it 24-7 now._

Turkey laughs merrily and Ice continues the smell lecture without being asked. "Papa smells like beer, sausages and bakery and...mama_"_

_What the hell, does he smell us? Don't say oil, don't say oil._

"fish..."

_Phew...though that doesn't sound too good...not that sulphur or rotten eggs are either desirable._

"and.."

_Not and...!_

"Oil."

I want to disappear into the ground. What kind of terrible combination is this! Besides, I don't eat oil..or bathe in it. He must be lying.

I look at Ice and he smiles mischievously. _I knew it. Must be payback for this morning when I scolded him or something._

_Den, you got the better end of it. That's so unfair! After all I have done for him the least I should get is some respect. Strange, there is no reaction from Den. No guffawing. He must be really nervous about something and why can't I still hear any breathing?_

Turkey laughs so much that tears flow from his eyes. "So both me and your mama smell like some kind of a oil?"

Ice nods and adds unnecessarily: "And money."

"Ice!" _Wait, how does human Ice know about these things? Is my old Ice really returning?_

Ice smirks.

_But why didn't he change? What more does he need? Maybe, just more time? Wait does that mean that the others haven't changed either? Turkey doesn't seem too fazed in the slightest with Ice not changing. Does that mean that all of the regressed nations has to do, whatever this is, together? That would explain why they had to wait for us. All this waiting for nothing…_

"Why didn't papa come? Is he is still angry with me?"

I am figuratively pulled away from the depths of my thoughts when little Ice pulls hard at my shorts. I look down into his innocent eyes.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" _And_ _what do you mean by didn't he come? He is right behind me. Though I wonder if he has passed out from the suspense earlier when waiting for Turkey's or mine reaction. At least I still can't hear him breathing._

"Yes, where is Denmark? I can see that he is still sitting in the car. Doesn't he want to come?" Turkey asks with a concerned look on his face.

_What are they talking about? Are they playing some joke on me? I bet Den is giving them some hand signals and laughing like an idiot into his hands. I will show him…_

"What are you two talking about, he's right..." I turn and am speechless when I see that Den is in fact still sitting in the parked car. I could swear he was right behind us. Must be from my lack of sleep…yes, everything is from my lack of sleep…but I can't sleep yet…

Without a warning I feel a cold metal, touching the back of my head before I hear the unmistakable cocking sound, to what this cold feeling belongs to. I slowly look over my shoulder and only the second time today, stare right into a gun barrel, except this one is attached to a hunting riffle. A man with a cold grin, dressed in a black-buttoned overcoat with ammunition around his neck and a backpack, is holding the riffle. I am unnaturally calm under this circumstances but something about this man feels familiar. I look into his stormy eyes, and for an instance I am drawn into their sadness, their madness and it feels as if I could see into his soul. He is of Arabic decent but for some reason I know that he is from Libya but not Turkey. I am about to unravel the story of his life when in an ominous whisper he mutters something in Arabic or is it in English? I could have sworn he said my name but before I have a change to utter a single word or study the man more closely, he vanishes into a thin air.

_A ghost?_ Well, it shouldn't be that surprising since the palace is over four thousands years old. That explains the cold earlier and why I could look into his soul. I would have freaked out if I weren't thankfully, too used to seeing ghosts everywhere around the world. Not that, is was exactly calming to be pointed at with a gun, though I am more afraid of firearms in the hand of the living, especially nations, then I am when it is in the hands of the dead. But why was he muttering my name?

I look at Ice and Turkey. From their expression I gather they didn't see the ghost, instead they only stare at me like I had seen a ghost, which of course I did but they don't know. Ice looks really worried for some reason when on the other hand Turkey is still waiting for me for some answers regarding Den's behaviour and judging from his crossed arms, tapping foot and a frown, he is in no mood for any more stalling.

"He has to mentally prepare himself. He will come when he is ready." I lie since I have no idea why that idiot didn't follow us since he wouldn't tell me, though I do have some idea…

I wouldn't be too surprised if I needed as well to mentally prepare, since I have started seeing ghosts and what not who utters my name on a foreign soil.

"Mentally prepare himself...I thought he wanted Iceland to change back." Turkey uncrosses his arms, stops tapping his foot and looks at Ice who has no clue what he is talking about.

"I knew it. He's angry with me! Change back...? Change back...where?" Ice throws his little hands dramatically up in the air as if he was starring in a soap opera.

"Of course he wants that...it's complicated." I say honestly to Turkey, though I am very worried about the state Ice is getting into.

_I can't have him have another panic attack, not so close to the end of the journey, not when I am very close to get one myself._

"I see." Turkey says even though his look tells otherwise. "Okay then, tell him to hurry up. We are long behind schedule."

_Schedule?_

Turkey hands me a program that I put into my pocket without taking another look at it, too preoccupied in thinking about Den's behaviour, Ice approaching another panic attack not to mention the unexpected meeting of the ghost.

_Why was the ghost muttering my name? What was he trying to tell me…? Was he trying to give me a warning?_

Besides is should be enough to meet the other nations so we shouldn't have to be here much longer. There is no need for any schedule.

"Mama, change back where? How should I change? I promise I will change!" Ice run in circles and yells this in a hysterical manner.

_I hope he wont start hyperventilating again. I am not sure if I feeling enough well myself to be able to help him this time…_

I kneel to Ice's eyelevel, put my hands on his shoulder to stop him from running in panic-circles and say in a soothing voice. "It's okay. Don't worry. No one wants you to change (I hope he doesn't take that one literally!). Just relax, I will go talk to your…papa." I pat him awkwardly on his shivering small back.

"Okay…" Ice nods, not entirely convinced but at least he is not panicking anymore so I take the chance to stand up and hand Turkey the lead.

"Can you take care of Ice for a minute? I will go to check on Den."

I decide to leave Ice behind in case Den would start babbling and wailing about how he doesn't like Ice to change back. It would confuse and scare Ice even more than Den's behaviour already did. Or maybe Den was still hurt over the fact that Ice bit him? He could get awfully hung up on things that weren't even relevant to the big picture. At least something is keeping him way too long in the car…

I had thought about just leaving Den alone to sulk and carry on with operation change Ice back, since it was not like Den's presence was necessary for it work, unless Ice wanted him to hold his hand during it or something. _Could that be it?_ Does Ice need Den by his side to be able to change back? Den was after all the one who was present when Ice changed in the first place. Whether his company is required remains to be seen but the other reason I can't leave him alone, is a much simpler one.

_I am…worried…about him…_

"No problem…but is this?" Turkey holds up the lead with much apprehension.

"Yes, don't let of go of it no matter what." I don't want a repeat from this morning; it's bad enough that Den has run away for some reason.

"Mama." Ice extends his hands to me, asking to be taken along.

"I will be right back, behave." I dash towards the car.

* * *

I am thankful for the change of scenery, as there is still a little bit of chill left in me after the encountering the ghost. The speedy walks towards the cars helps me clear my thoughts a little and focus on one mystery instead of several, as in how do we change Ice back? Does he want to change back or not? Is he getting younger? Has he really changed into a human? Has he lost control over his emotions? Why was he trying to reach the Topaki palace on his own? Why was that ghost muttering my name? Was it warning me about something?

So for now, I am only concentrating on solving one puzzle. _What the fanden is wrong with Den?_

At last I reach the car on the passenger side. Den doesn't notice my presence; he looks seemingly lost in thought, where he sits in driver seat with the car engine still running. _Was he planning on driving away?_

The duffel bag is strapped on him; he is all ready to go but doesn't seem to be able leave the car for some reason. No window is open. He must be burning sitting inside this furnace. I can see he is sweating profusely.

I walk quickly around to the car to the driver's side. He doesn't show any reaction, to me having appearing on his side. He is an unmoving as a doll._ Is he sleeping with his eyes open?_

Panic starts build up in my chest, when I remember all the news articles about how dangerous it is to have no window open in the summer heat, as the heat builds so quickly up and how many infants and dogs have died from a heatstroke because of careless parents and owners.

The only thing that prevents me from breaking the window and rescuing him is the fact that even though he can often act that way, Den is neither an infant nor a dog. He should have more sense then them and open up the fanden window!

Instead I settle for tapping the window gently with one finger. _If that doesn't wake him up, I will be forced to break down the window and really pull him out…_

Den jumps in the driver seat and looks up in fright but after he sees that I am the source of that annoying tapping noise, he pushes down a button to open the window, lowering it all the way down into what seems to be the abyss of the car.

He breathes deeply in the fresh air; clearly he was suffocating inside without even realising it and he smiles relived. "Ah, oh it's just you Nor. You scared me."

_Really, then I would have loved to see your reaction to a gun-wielding ghost. But I am glad to see that you are okay…and like you are one to talk about scaring someone! _

Of course I would never voice my concern out loud so instead I scold him.

"What's the big idea? Why are you hiding out here?" I say in firm voice, but manage to keep most of the rage out from him having frightened me so. The car is still running, Den could drive away anytime if I am not careful and then I will never find out what is bothering him. At least not until I have managed to track him down and frankly, I getting pretty tired of running after my brothers, so that option is something I wish to avoid at all cost.

Den avoids my strict gaze and looks down into his lap. "I'm not...hiding."

I reach inside the window and turn the engine of. Den whips up his head and is shocked to see that the car was still running.

_Really, what is he thinking?_

"Come on, the program is about to start." I say and decide against my better judgment, to not scold him for polluting the environment with his carelessness. He usually thinks about things like that, so whatever is on his mind must be so deeply troubling him, that he neither could think about opening a window or not adding to the global warming.

"Program? I thought we were only meeting Turkey…to you know." Den can't even finish the sentence. He turns away from me and shrugs what looks offhandly but in reality, he can't mask his true emotions, since they are shown so plainly in his eyes. His blasted emotional eyes that can tell no lie. Kinda like Ice, who also can never mask his emotions thanks to his eyes. Always so full of hurt… for whatever the reason.

I reach into my pocket about to fetch the unread program to show Den, but decide against it, withdraw my hand and shrug instead. "The first time I am hearing about it."

Den looks down and mutters. "It's not like you want me here anyway."

I am little taken aback by how hurt he sounds. It had never occurred to me that this could be one of the reasons. _It's that what all this is about...I thought we were over this. _

A tiny bit of guilt works it way up but I force it down again, sigh tiredly and open the car door for him. "Don't you want to finish this crazy journey together?" I extend my hand to him as if he has trouble getting out of the car on his own and as that was the only reason for all the stalling. _One could only hope…_

Den takes one glance at my outstretched hand and shakes his head. "You don't understand."

I withdraw my hand, huff and then yell in frustration. "Then tell me. I am not a mind reader!" I knew we should have talked about it before meeting Turkey and we would have if Ice hadn't run away from us and called the cop on us and….

Den suddenly looks behind me in alarm.

"Where is Ice? You didn't lose him again?" He frowns at me as if he had only asked if I had yet again lost another sock while doing laundry.

The carelessness in his voice can only be linked to his uncanny ability to find Ice whenever he goes missing, from the first time when Ice hid in the insufferable cave and regressed in age. At least he always seems to know what goes through his tiny little head, when I am lost. But for me the memory alone from our time in the Grand Bazar when I lost Ice for a brief moment and his daring escapade this morning, is enough to let my empty stomach churn.

"Of course not you idiot. I left him with Turkey."

Den stiffens, probably imagine Ice screaming in fright and trying to get away from Turkey. Den is about to exit the car for the wrong reason when I stop him by holding up my hand in an international stop sign.

"Don't worry, Ice doesn't seem to be afraid of him any longer."

_I don't want him to run to Turkey and snatch Ice away from him that would definitely send the wrong message._

Den get's saddened by the news. "Does that mean...?" He shakes his head.

I groan inwardly. I might be right about the main reason, as there seem to be far too many, as to why he is sitting out here._ I better straighten him out first._

I close the door, startling Den. I smirk deviously. He's as jumpy as a cat. I walk around the car, open the passenger door, take a seat and close that door with a thud, making Den jolt in his seat again. Then I rummage in the duffel bag strapped on him, but the only things I find edible are bottles filled with water and the bag of Tyrkisk peber, that the random Icelander gave Ice. _Really, this are the only things we took with us on this daytrip? I knew I shouldn't have trusted Den with the packing for it! But I guess beggars can't be choosers so…_

I open the bag of Tyrkisk peber but growl loudly when I see how the candy has melted together in the heat. _No, this…this is the last straw…_

My hands unexpectedly start shaking with an uncontrolled rage. The little control I had is slowly slipping away from me. I close my eyes and lean my head back on the headrest, counting slowly in my head to calm myself down. _I can't do this anymore…I am done…I am really, really pissed off now…I can't…I just can't take this anymore…._

I can feel Den putting one hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asks me in a low and slow voice as if he as afraid I might kill him, if he would ask me too fast and loud.

I open up my eyes, levelling him with my best death glare, so he quickly removes his hand from my shoulder but luckily for him I am far too tired so I let it suffice to yell at him in my head. _No, I am far from all right! I just had an encounter with ghost, Ice didn't change meaning I have no idea what to do next though it must have something to with the others, and I have no idea why you can't act like a civilised person and meet Turkey and are hiding out here. Not mention just we are the last ones to arrive simply because our little brother thought it would be funny to run away and call the cops on us…and I am tired and hungry and thirsty and…oh so..so..so tired. And what if…!? No I can't even think that. If I think that then everything is truly lost…I can't…! _

But the only thing I say out loud, in a as carefree voice as possible that is as far from my real emotions as anything could be: "You should have seen what he did to Turkey." I grin stupidly and as I am so desperate for some kind of sugar into my system so I can function normally, I break the sticky Tyrkisk peber apart and let the pieces drop into the bag. I fish one out and give to Den, who reluctantly accepts it.

Den stares between the candy in his hand and to me, his eyes growing wide as he realises something. "He didn't bite him too?"

_I wouldn't have left him behind if he did something so horrendous... _

I shake my head, put a candy in my mouth and tell him all about Ice's great smelling adventure, while the sugar as well as the burning heat in my mouth from the spicy candy helps me reclaim focus again.

* * *

Den stares at me, his mouth agape with incredulity after I finish my tale. "No way. He did not..."

"And you missed it."

"What did he say about me?" Den asks in an expectant voice, his melancholy temporary forgotten and puts the candy in his mouth and chews it with a happy smile.

"Beer, sausages and bakery."

Den grins victoriously. "And you?"

"No comment."

"I bet it was fish."

"That...plus oil and money."

Den chuckles like I knew he would. I send him a death glare more out of a habit than a reason.

"Oh, don't be like that Nor. Ice was just fooling around with his Nordic dark humour. I know you smell as heavenly as waterfalls, forests and do mountains smell?"

"Stop flirting with me you idiot. You still haven't told me what's wrong."

Den instantly stop fooling around and withdraws into his insufferable shell of his**. **He lowers himself in the seat and for a while there is only silence between us, broken by the occasional munching of the candy. I reach for another one in the bag. I think I am getting addicted to it, despite it burning my mouth and not being the smartest choice when it's so hot outside. It's quite delicious and I helped me recover my some of my energy and get my rational thinking back. I must ask Fin for a membership or something…

"Ice has changed back, hasn't he? Isn't that what the program is about? Aren't we having a feast to celebrate...?" Den finally asks in a small voice.

_There it was._

I answer him by pointing outside.

Den leans over me to check out the window on the passenger side.

"Oh…" Den sees the same as me, that Ice is still as small as ever, talking animatedly with Turkey and doing a lots of wild hand gestures. Turkey nods politely every now and then to show he is listening, till he notices Den looking in his direction. Turkey smiles and wave at him but as soon as Den meets his eyes, Den stiffens like a rock and sinks into his seat with a frightful expression.

_Well, that was odd…_

I sigh. " My idiot brother, did you honestly think I wouldn't inform you about it the minute it would happen?" I glance at Turkey through the window, who looks, unsurprisingly thunderstruck after Den's reaction. He looks at me in hope of an answer but when I shrug just as helpless, he scowls at me and points at his wrist, as he has a watch when I know in reality he uses his smartphone to check time. I nod fervently and turn to Den, who seems to be working something in his mind.

"But, if he isn't afraid of Turkey any longer and hasn't changed..." Den lets the sentence linger in the air with unspoken uncertainty. He was asking what I had not dared to ask aloud.

I swallow the candy before answering him. "He must meet the other regressed nations or it will take longer time...I have no idea how this works. Maybe that's why Turkey has a program. Did you perhaps think that Ice would turn back as soon as he met Turkey and saw there was no danger?"

A moment of silence and then Den says in a very small voice. "Maybe..." A tint of pink appears on his chins.

_Well, I thought so too. _I put the last piece of Tyrkisk peber in mouth. _Uff da, Ice will not like me having eating all his candy….he will have a fit. _

"Is that the reason you are sitting out here? You didn't want to witness that?" I turn in my seat and am ready to step outside the minute Den's admits his worst fears. I try not to gloat over my victory while I munch on the candy, like I am chewing a mouth tobacco as am I starring in a western. _At last he will admit it! Well, it took some real physiological warfare, not something I am used too having to engage with Den, but sure is a common occurrence with Swe not to mention Ice but never ever Den, at least not from his side. I hope I never have to go through that again with him._

I see that Ice is still talking with Turkey, who is not paying attention to whatever that child is talking about so passionately as he looks in my direction. I smile and give him thumbs up. Turkey exhales relived and turns back to Ice, who did not notice that his attention had wavered, as he talks no stop. A far cry from his usual quiet self.

"No, that's not it." Den 's voice floats in the background and could just as well have spoken in a dream, as it felt so unreal.

I thought I would choke on the candy but I manage to swallow it down my dry throat, that had dried up instantly after Den's declaration.

"Though of course that is also hard...but I wouldn't leave Ice alone for a reason like that..." Den continues without clarifying himself.

I twirl around in my seat, shocked to the core. What, I thought I had him figured out….then…

"Then what!?" I thunder and hit the dashboard. _I am so sick of this game! So sick of having to guess everyone's motive and actions. Why can't they just tell me what's wrong! And stop these stupid mind games!_

Den lifts his hands up to cover his face as if I was about to strike him. "I...it's because of Turkey himself."

I blink in bewilderment. _Well, that's a surprise..._that explains the hide and seek with Turkey, but why on earth? Then I remember the ghost as vividly as it had appeared in front of me again. These eyes so filled with madness and sorrow. I manage to shake the memory away.

I get a water bottle from the bag and slowly pour water over my sticky fingers. "Did you maybe see…?" From the corner of my eyes I watch Den's expression closely for some clues.

"Did I see what?" Den snaps, he becomes more annoyed than curious or even frighten over my unfinished question. Or maybe he is annoyed that am wetting the car seat of the rental car he's paying for. _Well, that rules out the ghost. Thankfully, he's…only my problem. Whatever that problem is, as I don't have enough of them already… _

I take one sip of the water before closing the bottle and putting it back in the bag and closing it. "Never mind…you are afraid of Turkey? Since when?"

"No, of course not..it's more complicated than that. Let's say...our recent...umm past...haven't been the best."

"What are you talking about?"

Den shrugs and continues pouting.

I am very tempted to yell at him to spit it out now or else but then I remember something that Den said on our very first day here.

"_But they make you pay extra for another bed." Den muttered in his defense._

"_Why do you care, you are not paying!?" I yelled at him and raised my fist up to hit him in the head. _

_Den saw my intention and shielded his face with a red pillow. "I don't want Turkey to get more pissed!"_

_I stopped with my fist in mid-air. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Ah, don't worry...it's nothing." Den puts the pillow back in his place, dodging my question. He sat down on the floor and helped Ice unpack._

_What has Den been trying to tell me all this time, without telling me? Why has he really been stalling the meeting? Recent past…? Of course why didn't I realize it sooner? He still hung up on all that._ For the longest time I was certain that he didn't want us to meet Turkey to change Ice back, I never realized he had another, more personal reason for dreading the meeting with him.

I lean over, startling Den with my sudden movement and hug him tightly.

Den is speechless over my reaction. Through the corner of my eyes I see how he looks at me in puzzlement.

"You idiot, why didn't you tell me sooner how you really felt about coming to Turkey? How bad you feel over what happened between you?"

"I...I didn't' think you...it mattered or...that you would even care."

I release him from my embrace and punch him on the side. "Of course I care, you moron."

"Not so hard..." Den says in a whiney voice and rubs his tender side.

"We are in this together. Now, come inside and clear things up with Turkey. It's no use hiding out here, he already knows you have arrived. Besides your history together has always been a rowdy one, whether you were friend or enemies. I open up the car door and step outside.

Den sighs, defeated. "Fine...just give me few more minutes. Tell Turkey I will come after few more minutes. He will understand."

I quickly look at the clock on the dashboard. It has already been to far many minutes. Turkey will not be happy if he has to wait any longer for us.

I shake my head and without thinking and latch onto and pinch Den's ear.

"Nor, what are you doing!?"

I pull him on his ear, out his seat and over the passenger seat, all the way out of the car onto the curb deaf to all of Den's whining, all the way to Turkey. It's more than enough to deal with one brother turning into a child.

* * *

"Mama, papa!" Ice yells happily when he see us. He is as far away as the lead will take him from Turkey. _So much for him having got used to Turkey again. At least they had a nice chat when we were away._

Turkey is mildly pissed and hasn't moved from the spot since he last saw him. He is surprised to see us arriving in this way and immediately lets go of the lead. Ice runs fast as lighting to us, as if he hadn't seen us in months. I let of go of Den's ear but before Den has a chance to nurse his wounded ear, Ice charges into him and embrace his leg.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Huh, for what?" Den picks him up and lifts him high up into the air, like they did in the pretend flying game.

Ice is in no mood to pretend to fly and crosses arms with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry I bit you, papa."

_What about everything else he has done today? But I guess it's a start...and I ate all his candy, that should be a punishment enough…though it wasn't on purpose…_

Den lowers Ice down to his eyelevel. "Oh, that. It's okay. I am not angry with you." He smiles and ruffles his hair and is obviously very happy over the fact that Ice felt sorry for it, despite his words that told differently.

"Then why did you leave us!?" Ice punches him in the shoulder with his little fists.

Den grimaces, though most certainly not from pain as Ice's punches can't hurt him more than a fly, but from guilt. "I...didn't leave and it was for a different reason..."

Den looks up and is met with Turkey's eye who looks curiously at him and Den stiffens when he seems to remember what that particular reason was. He hands me, still-punching Ice and jumps behind me for cover. Though he couldn't have found a worse hiding place, since he is, both taller than me, and Turkey had already seen him turn up in that undignified manner and met him. I am having none of that endless farce so I move quickly to the side and push Den forward.

"Apologize to Mr. Turkey." I move Ice, who has finally stopped punching the air, to sit on my left arm. _Better to keep one hand free in case Den tries to run again._

Turkey lifts one eyebrow.

"What's all this about? I thought Iceland was the one, the only one of your family, I might add, who had a problem with me."

_Poor Turkey, all this mess reflects so badly on him._

Den rubs his own neck. "I...I am sorry about the...Rojk station and the Mohammed's drawing..."

There is deadly silence after Den's apology, till Turkey walks to him with some hurried steps. Den instantly backs away and looks for a way to escape. The only escape; either to jump into a ornate struture, a rocco style Fountain of Sultan Ahmet, built in 1728 by the sultan who so favored tulips, that was so to be called the Tulip Era, in the cobbled square just outside...or run the hell away.

Den gets to try neither option seeing that Turkey puts his arms around him and drags him into a hug.

"Don't worry, my friend. Köprünün altından çok sular geçti_. _It's all water under the bridge." Turkey pats him on the back.

Den instantaneously relaxes.

_Well that was some needless worrying...and he call me a worrywart…_But despite my annoyance over how much unnecessary grievance his worry had caused us, I can't help feeling relived as Den.

Turkey puts his arms on Den's shoulders and his face darkens. "Just don't do it again."

Den hurriedly nods. "I wont."

"Well, since you are all finally here, I have some surprise for you." Turkey turns to me. "Did you bring your swimwear like I asked you?"

"Yes, why?" I answer a little irritated that he doesn't seem to think we could follow such a simple instruction. I point to the duffel bag strapped on Den.

"I thought afterwards we could all go swimming." Turkey answers with a beaming smile, as he had just given us the greatest gift in the world.

_I figured as much…that's usually the reason for bringing this particular clothing. Not much of a surprise…_

"Yay, swimming!" Ice yells happily, probably more than happy to be able to cool down from the heat he's not used to and I must admit I am looking forward to the same. But that will come after, for now I have only one mission and that mission is the reason we have travelled all this way.

Den is a little slow on the uptake and asks surprised: "The four of us...?"

Turkey shakes his smiling head. "No, remember the guests I told you about, well they are already here." Turkey walks through the gateway, which open up and we follow him into the passage, right past the palace guards, into the first courtyard of four of the Topaki Palace.

* * *

The first courtyard is tree- shaded with lot of plane trees and few buildings but to my utmost disappointment, the other nations are nowhere to be seen.

_Great, we must have long walk ahead of us…just what I needed…they could be anywhere in this monstrosity of a building. I really must get something to eat after all, beside candy. Everything is starting to grate on my nerves…again…_

The sunlight peers between the spreading crowns of the high trees, giving us a little relief from the burning sun, in a yet another endless walk but does cast some welcoming shade. A shade that all of a sudden seems to shallow me whole with it's cold.

My teeth start to chatter; I try to get some warm inside me.

_What's going on? Why am I suddenly freezing cold in this hot weather? Oh, no I am finally passing out! Give me a break, will this hælvete morning never end!_

I touch my arm, its burning hot from the sun. The cold is only inside me, is something happening to me as well?

_Am I going through some change? Or is the ghost about to appear again…? No, this one is different. This time the cold seems to reside purely inside me. _

I manage to control my breathing and not to let my accelerating panic show and clearly I have done a great job, since neither Den nor Turkey who is leading the way and talking like they are suddenly best friends forever, have noticed anything strange going on. Ice is likewise, none the wiser since he skips after them, oblivious to what is happening behind him.

Through my blurred vision I watch how the scenery changes into darkness. All of sudden I am left with nothing but one sense. I hear sounds from a memory I didn't know existed, at least not from this place. No, these sounds belonged to another place and another time. A time I would rather not remember. Strangely I can still hear Den's voice, as if it is my only link to the reality.

"_Where are the others?" Den asks with a concerned tone._

"_In a restaurant." Turkey answers._

"_Restaurant?"_

"_Yay! Food!" Ice cheers._

My ears are bombarded from every direction, if you can tell directions in the dark, the deafening sounds of multiple gunshots, people screaming, running and yelling. The sounds get louder and I can barely make out what Den is saying to Turkey. It all sounds so far away, as if they are in another world.

"_So…they others haven't changed back yet either?" Den asks worried._

"_No, that's why we were waiting for you." Turkey answers annoyed._

"_Huh, why?" Den asks bewildered._

"_It didn't seem to be enough for them to just meet me. You or rather Ice must be the last piece of the puzzle." Turkey answers in a dark voice._

"_Me?" Ice asks innocently. "Why?"_

The noise around me is getting to an unbearable level. I have no idea how to escape from this nightmare. I have a feeling I can't escape unless I bear witness to this horror. Sadly that has been the only escape when I have experienced visions like this but none have been on that scale. The racket changes, it's not gunshot any more. I can't make out what this crackling sound is, it's as if this world is bursting with in, everything starts to shake, the ground shifts and suddenly I can smell smoke...and ash.

_Turkey's voice drones on. "It's inside the palace. Usually I would end the tour in the restaurant but I couldn't keep them waiting any longer in the courtyard and since you where so late…"_

The screaming of people has turned into one single child…screaming.

_No, it can't be…I recognize that scream…no, not that…anything but that…_

I scream and grab my head in agony and fall onto my knees in a dramatic fashion.

"Mama!"

* * *

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Ice in mid jump. He lands on and hugs me. The scream helped me return to reality. I hug him back as fiercely as if I just got him back from hell.

"He hates being late." Den says answers matter of factly to Turkey, with absolute no clue about what's going on.

I glower at Den. Not even I would react in this manner to something so trivial.

"No, it was an attack…" I stand up on shaky feet with Ice still safely in my embrace.

"Nor, what are you talking about." Den asks, a fear creeping into his voice. He survives the peaceful area all around us, till his gaze of worry lands on me. "Don't you just need some sleep?" He looks around for a place to me to lie down and since there is of course none, except maybe the grass; he extends a hand to me to help me stand up. I bat it away.

"Listen, it was an attack and…" _What was the other vision? I can't remember anything that happened after that. But it had something to do with Ice, I am positive about that…but what that was…_

"What are you talking about, there was nothing like that. See, we are still standing." Den dances in a small circle on the sunbaked pavement, to prove his point. "Though we were kinda under attack in the hotel lobby before…are you referring to that? But that's long past and nothing happened…right?"

"I…saw something now." I say through clenched teeth. "I have had visions before." _And all of them have come true in some way._

"Mama, you can put me down now."

"No, you are safe with me." I hug him close. "I am never letting you out of my sight again, not till you are safe and sound…forever. I will protect you from whatever that was I saw in the vision."

I glance over Ice shoulders and see how Turkey is looking at us in a strange way. What must he be thinking about all this? I must certaintly look like a drama queen, hugging my little brother so tight in this tranquil courtyard. _Uff da, when will this morning stop embarrassing me?_

"Nor, I really think you should lay down. You were through some terrible ordeal and must relax. We can spare some minutes." Den says matter of factly, looking me straight in the eyes as if daring me to object. "And put Ice down, he won't run away again." Den glares at Ice's back, and Ice nods without seeing him.

"What! Where should I? Who? No, no, we can't afford to delay this any longer." _More minutes! More mintues!? _I looked at him aghast, without letting go of Ice.

Den points at the grass and must admit it looks invitingly but I shake my head stubbornly.

"Really, there is no need." I put Ice down on the ground who runs to Den as if I was holding him captive in my arms. "See I am fine." I lift up my palms. "I am not even holding the lead. I am over it..really. Beside we must change Ice back so it won't help him if I keep holding the lead. Hey, I just realised that if Ice had changed earlier he would have had the harness on. Oh my, he could have died of shame. Poor Ice, what a dreadful end to a long journey." I giggle kind of thoughts are in jumble and I think everything is starting to look funny_. _I stagger forward, my vision is hazy and if I didn't know any better I would think I was drunk.

Turkey's lets his jaw drop over my out of character behaviour. Even Ice looks frightened and runs to hide, ironically considering the purpose for the journey, behind Turkey.

"Lie down. Now!"

I jump up at the harsh tone in Den's voice. My thoughts are put on the right track again. Den points firmer at the grass this time and as I never seem to be able to argue with that tone, I do his bidding.

I feel foolish lying down on the grass like that but I guess considering everything that has happened this morning, this is the least foolish of them all. Seriously what was I just saying out loud mere minutes ago? What was I thinking? I close eyes and focus just on breathing in and out. The fragrance of the grass helps soothe my tired brain, though the grass itself is hot in this endless heat. Is there really no escape? From any of this?

I can hear rustle in the grass, and feel a small weight right beside me. I pull Ice closer and listen to his fast heartbeat. The poor thing must be exhausted as well.

* * *

I feel like I have been laying down here forever. Really, how long does Den want me to lay here? I don't plan on falling asleep here! But I don't dare get up till he gives me his permission. He can be so bossy sometimes!

"I am so sorry." Turkey says all of a sudden.

My eyes flutters wide away and I sit straight up with Ice by my side. _Does this mean that Turkey had anything to do with the vision? Or did he see it?_

Turkey swallows a lump in his throat. "I am terrible sorry I didn't think you would react this strongly…to the horrors…it's been many years since the attack here in the palace happened. I guess, it was too much for you since the attacker copying the massacre at your home. But the security is all better now, no need to worry. You are safe. I wouldn't have picked this place otherwise. Once again must I apologize for your inconvenience." He bows respectfully to me.

"What are you talking about, Turkey?" Den asks and to my surprise I can hear anger creeping into his voice. "Did you have anything to do with…whatever this was Nor experienced?"

Turkey stands up straight, a dark look comes into his eyes. "On November 27th 2011 an Libyan ex-police and revolutionary attempted to massacre hundreds of tourists visiting this Palace in the early hours. He was stopped by the palace guards and after a gunfight lasting over an hour, killed by my Swat Team. He managed to injure two of my men, the palace guards, but none of the tourists were harmed."

_Ah, I remember reading about that frightening incident. Could a memory in my subconscious really have sparked the vision…and the ghost? That explains why the ghost was from Libya but not Turkey. But really, what I am more worried about is not remembering what the other vision was. That could have been the future…and it felt as if it had something to do with Ice, but what? _

Den seemed to have relaxed after hearing the story from Turkey. "But how is that attack in any way linked to the massacre Nor experienced? I mean I am sad to say this, but a attack like this far from an uncommon thing in the world and frankly Nor would have trouble traveling around if this was all it took, though horrible it is, to let him relive this memories."

For once I agree with him and I am surprised by Den's sudden insight. I decide not to tell him about the ghost, it would freak him out. He's not as use to ghost like Ice and me.

I stand up and help Ice stand up as well. "Mama, does it have anything to do with the man that disappeared?" Ice asks in a conspiracy like voice.

So Ice did see the ghost after all!

"What man? What are you talking about Ice?" Den asks alarmed.

I sigh and tell them all about the ghost.

Den visibly pales after I finish my story. "I am so glad I stayed in the car."

I am very close to rolling my eyes. "We don't know if you had even seen the ghost. Turkey didn't."

"Oh, I did. I am just used to him and don't pay any attention till him anymore…especially since not everyone sees him. Not even other nations not even England. So far only Libya seemed to have seen him. If I payed attention to every ghost around in my country, I wouldn't have time to do my job." Turkey shrugs.

"Every…ghost?" Den shudders and looks around him, as if he excepting more ghosts to show up. He turns to me, guilt written all over his face and he bites his lower lip. "I am so sorry. I had no idea what you were going through. I whished I could have seen the ghost so I could protect you two from it."

_As if I needed any protection from ghosts and doubt anyone could stop the vision from happening._

I ignore Den's sudden protective streak, that reminds me of a mama bear and turn to Turkey instead. "What was he muttering? He seemed to be using my name for some reason."

Turkey takes a deep breath before saying. "The ghost shouts in Arabic…" Turkey glances at Ice, who smiles innocently and hangs on his every word. "I really think you should cover the little one's ears for the next part. It's kinda T…no R rated."

"No, I am good." Ice says. "I am more than used to seeing ghosts."

"Okay then, if you are sure." Turkey looks sceptical and turns to me for permission to continue.

I nod. It could be linked to his situation since he seems to be getting some of his memories back.

"In fact I heard what he said. He shouts this will be a massacre like in Norway." Ice says in his high bright voice, that in no way reflects the darkness of what he just said.

_Well, that cleared that one up. _

Den looks taken aback.

"Was I right?" Ice asks in an innocent voice, as if he had not just said predicted the weather right, which would be a feat in his own country whereas not as much here in the stabilized weather.

"Yes…but how come you understood the Arabic?" Turkey asks bewildered.

_What? Since when did Ice learn Arabic? Could it be from when he was kidnapped? _

We stare at Ice who shies away from our attention.

"Arabic? I just saw…or to be more accurate felt what he said. It was not nice and I didn't like how he threatened mama at gunpoint. So I scowled dangerously at him and he disappeared into a thin smoke." Ice mimics how he scowled, using his own words, dangerously at the ghost and for a more effect, shakes his fist at him, when in fact it only makes him look cuter.

_I doubt that this look was the reason for the ghost disappearance…_

Nevertheless I pat him on the head. "Good job, scaring the mean ghost away like that."

Ice beams over my praise but then his smiles falters. "But it didn't stop the vision."

"That's okay, nothing you could do to stop that."

"But, I saw it too."

Yet another revelation that shocks me on this endless morning. "What? And what did you see?"

"I don't know. I don't understand what it means…I don't remember what I saw." Ice says sadly and looks down, as it was his fault.

I ruffle his hair. "Don't worry your little head about it, we will find out what it means sooner or later." _Hopefully soon enough to stop it…_

Ice looks up, nods and smiles. "Okay, mama."

I am satisfied with the answer to the first riddle but Den is still reeling from the shock of knowing the truth, though I can't fathom why this should come as much surprise. There is always some lunatic ready to copy ghastly events.

"But that's horrible. Why did you choose this palace is as your meeting place? You know Nor is still dealing with painful memories!" Den advances on Turkey before I have chance to stop him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would know about the attack here, or a least not remember…" Turkey backs away from his rage and I pull Den back on his t-shirt collar. "Den, it's okay. No harm done."

_But was that really all that it was? A post traumatic stress disorder linked to the ghost's words? Not a vision of the future? I hope so. Wait what about the…what was that? What was the second thing I saw? Maybe I am worrying too much…._

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Den asks me, the worry again all written over his face. He puts his hands on my shoulder.

_What are you talking about? We have to come to far to return at this point._

I push him away with my free hand. "It was probably just a minor sunstroke…probably just linked to me seeing the ghost in the first place. Nothing to worry about."

"Sunstroke…you are right it's too hot in…eh out here." Den rummages through our duffel bag, most likely looking for the water bottle I had opened and put into it.

_This first vision can't have anything to do with Ice, if anything he has never truly had to worry about a terrorist attack. This can't be linked to his condition…but what about the other changed nations? Could this be a...vision of the future? Of our near future...? What about the second vision? Did that have anything to do with Ice, whatever that was?_

With my mind elsewhere I reach out to take, what I see is a full open water bottle from Den but to my surprise, Den smirks and snatches the bottle from me in one quick motion and pours our precious water over my head while saying: "This will help you endure the rest of the trip."

Ice yelps when few drops spills on him, but just as quickly he squeals in delight, as if he is a sliding down a water slide.

I sputter out the water. "DEN! You, idiot! What do you think you are you doing!?"

He grins. "You could look at this as payback for pulling my ear earlier." Den jumps away when I try to grab him and pour some of the water over himself.

I shake my head, one minute he is all caring and sensitive the next he acts like a complete idiot! I hand Ice over to him so I can take off my soaking wet t-shirt. I wind it over the sun-baked pavement and send him the look.

"PAPA! DO ME TOO." Ice tries to get the water bottle from Den.

"Don't you dare." I hit Den on the shoulder with my wet shirt, when he was about to give Ice the same treatment, before putting it on again. "Don't waste any more water." Ah, the wet t-shirt feels cool to my burning skin.

Den shrugs and drinks the rest of the water.

"But, I am hot." Little Ice says in a whiny voice. "Gerðu þaaaað! *Pleaseeeeee."

"It helped didn't it? With the heat I mean." Den blinks me.

I don't dignify that with a response even though I hate to admit that this act of stupidity did help somewhat.

I pick Ice up and hold him close. "We will go swimming afterwards, right Turkey?"

Turkey just watched on the sidelines, our, although fairly innocent, family feud with a baffled expression.

I gulp. He must have think that we are some stupid westerners wasting precious water when it's becoming more a luxury in the rest of the world. I hope doesn't think this is one of the things he has to do at last join the European Union, not that I know anything about that…

But Turkey only smiles and nods to affirmative the answer to my question about the pool and adds: "Good to see you are feeling better."

He was right. I was feeling much better.

"But I want now!" Ice shrieks on the verge on a tantrum and kick his little legs out in the air.

"No, Ice." But I reach into the open bag and hand him a water bottle with the words: "Only for drinking."

Ice nods solemnly as if he had sworn some sacred oath and sips the water greedily.

"Let's go." Turkey leads our through the first courtyard, while playing the tour guide telling us all about the history of the palace, on the long road to back to the others, all the way to Ice's recovery. Time to end this endless trip once and for all!

* * *

**Author notes:** There are about four to five chapters left of the story - the story will probably end with ten or elven chapters tops. However I have in planned two oneshots after the story, one that happens before and one that happens after this story. But those stories are only extras.

The world events are dated to September 18th 2014 - so it's like a window into the past instead of following the world events as they unfold, as was my original plan.

Next up are FINALLY, FINALLY the other chibi nations and more of the Topaki Palace - it's a really cool place. You can check out the 3D map if you are interested to get a sneak peak - Though I won't cover the whole palace - its huge!

* * *

Historical fact and other.

Attack: Imagine my surprise when I read about the shooting incident in Topaki Palace and how it was supposed to resemble the Norwegian extremist massacre. And I only picked this place because of it's ancient history and beauty but poor Nor had some kind of a PTSD soon as he walked through gate where the shooting took place. And as if that wasn't spooky enough, when I was first writing this scene, a shooting took place in France (Charlie Hebdo shooting) and later in Denmark. So Nor did have a vision of the future (this chapter takes place 18th September 2014). It freaked me out a little bit so I gave up on writing this story for a while (what the…was happening in the world?), as well because of my other problems that took over. This was also really personal for me, since I had a nervous breakdown and could understand a bit what Nor went through in this chapter (though it didn't happened till later to me), although thankfully my fears were different (though I tend to worry too much about what is happening in the world!).

Fear not, the shootings itself won't be part of the story. The story will continue getting darker from here, but not that dark…

Den-Turkey relations - Their story is a truly complicated one, since either there were at war with each other (as in the Great Northern War) or allies

(as in fought against the Holy Roman Empire in Thirty year war and were allies in the Napoleonic Wars). They are both in NATO. Today their relations are descried as strained (hence Den's awkwardness in this chapter towards Turkey) because of Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy and Roj TV affair. Turkey claimed that the Roj TV channel was a mouthpiece for the Kurdistan WorkersParty, whom they regard as a terrorist organization. Roj TV's broadcasting license was finally suspended by the Supreme Court in Denmark on February 27, 2014.

As I hadn't been spooked enough with the shooting in France, it had to do with Mohammad satirical drawings…was I writing the future…in the past?

France will make a later appearance.

Smells: I once heard that each nation has different smell but often visitors are the only one, not the natives who can pinpoint what exactly that smell is, as the natives are too used to it to pay any attention to it. Sometimes you can smell it immediately when you leave the plane (for instance I have been told that Bulgaria smells of all different kind of spices). So I decided to take something that is often regarded negative and put it in a positive light. I think it's cool that everyone has their own smell, since it gives the nations character (no pun intended in Hetalia franchine…no, of course it's a pun). I mean my nation smells of rotten eggs…because of the sulphur. I remember how surprised I was when heard foreigners speak of it first (and a tiny, tiny bit offended) and but than it made sense because of the hot water from the geothermal energy. While what I said about the other is complete rubbish (some maybe not that farfetched but not the insulting ones) except for the olive oil. As I was doing research about Turkey I came across that information that generally Turkish people use olive oil on every food as it's extremely healthy, thus resulting in them smelling like it (but some say that Turkish people smell and this was the only polite and informative answer I found). I have no idea whether that is true or not, but it was too interesting to not use it in my story. I collect what looks like useless titbit like this, as you never know when you can use it in a story. ;)

Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as I can.


	7. A feast with Turkey

_**Story**__**: **__Bratty Nations._

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Update 2**__ \- I have fixed the grammar mistakes, at least the ones I found. I will be more careful (it won't be as sloppy!) with the next chapter update next week. __ Thanks for the heads up and support!_

_**Update 1: **__I misspelled the name of one of my most devoted followers! So sorry but I have finally fixed it now, Fluff helps everything. You will get a proper shout out in next chapter. ;)_

_I have fixed some of the grammar mistakes and will fix the rest in due time as my computer or internet is awfully slow and the edit button on the site doesn't save anything so I have to upload a new doc each and every time, which wouldn't be a problem if the site didn't always eat my line breaks so I have to put them in manually, which is the only thing the edit button allows me to save, if I am lucky. But it will be fixed, there just some minor technical problems in my way but I am used it. I will get there in the end. I think this must be a problem on the site as I have tried changing browsers and computers with same or similar result or rather failure._

_And last but not least, thank you so much for your support! Glad to see you love the story as much as I love writing it. In reward the next chapter will be updated for or in the next weekend._

_**Author notes:**__ Yes! Finally the other chibi nations are here! :D Sooo sorry for the long wait, been busy among other things and thank you so much for your kind words, follows and favorites. You guys are the best and your encouragement has helped me through some really dark times and oh boy has the world gone through some change since my last update and although they wont effect the story, the events can affect my mood to write. But thanks to a review from ToLazyToLogIn, pleading for me to update, I knew I couldn't postpone this fic any longer and believe me I have thought about this every single day between my other writing jobs and the Panama Papers and Eurovision…. _

_So Ninja samurai assassin, at last here is chibi clingy Romano as promised among other things. ;) I recommend her awesome fic; I love you very much._

_**Fluff helps everything**__ is another devoted fan who has among other things, written an amazing story called the Asia family. Check it out. ;)_

_Once again I had to dived the chapter in two, as it kept getting longer in rewriting but that only means that the next chapter shouldn't be too far behind and that there is even more chibi nation action coming up. I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint after this long wait. :S It was one of the most complicated I have written (so many characters to keep a track off!) and I thought I would never get it done, but here it is at last!_

_A friendly reminder, this story is window into the past, as it takes place the September 18th 2014._

_On with the chapter…!_

* * *

Chapter seven: A feast with Turkey

A refreshing cool wind from the sea, greets us with its open arms, unlike the horrifying cold I had experienced in the first courtyard, when at last we reach the restaurant in the fourth and last courtyard. The soothing cold is calming after the long walk under the scorching sun, going through the courtyard after courtyard, passing the endless beautifully tiled rooms and magnificent gardens on our way. For some reason Ice tried to jump into each and every pool on our way, even though they often had a fountain and did not in any way resemble the pools he is used to back home.

"_Ice, no that's not the pool. That one isn't either. Well will go there later." __I pulled him back with the leash each and every time. _

"_Where is it then?" Ice pouted and looked at Turkey for answers._

_Turkey smiled. "It's a secret."_

What appears to be a deserted restaurant is situated on a terrace with big green letters, Konyali, on the white awning over the door. We walk inside and the first thing I notice, beside the delicious aroma of food and coffee, is that no one is sitting at the tables inside, which is not that much a surprise since the museum is closed for the day and the only sign of life is a clatter in the kitchen.

Turkey vanishes into the kitchen, leaving Den, Ice and I waiting at counter and I look out the window, get a jaw dropping view of the Bosporus and in turn am greeted with some familiar faces.

The other nations are gathered in a semi-outdoor area with glass windows to protect them from the gust of wind from the sea. A long white tablecloth adores the tables that are lined up side by side, the table turning sideways so one end is facing the sea on right. Ten chairs surround it, five of them empty since aside from our seats, Spain is sharing his with little Romano, sleeping peacefully on his lab.

Judging from the empty plates stacked up high they must have been waiting for a long time and I can feel the guilt swelling up again in my stomach along with my hunger.

None of them have notices us arriving, as China is reading a newspaper, Little Japan who sits at the rear end is reading huge book but I can see most of his back as he is facing from me, Romano is sleeping in the lab of a sleeping Spain and England is busy looking at his smartphone. The only one who looks unoccupied and bored out of his skull, is little America. He sits at the far end, facing us directly and plays around with the leftover of his food while glancing once in a while at England. At last America sees us, he instantly brightens up and waves at us through the window. He is about to announce us our arrival, by shouting it at the top of his lungs, just be stopped by England absentmindedly patting him on the head, asking him to be quiet and without taking his eyes of the phone.

I mentally shake my head. _He is just like a stereotypical parent these days, only paying attention to his smartphone though thankfully not taking any selfies. I have been guilty of the same…_

America sinks back into his seat with a frown. "But I just wanted to tell you that they have arrived…"

At America's words they all shoot up, except that Romano falls right away back to sleep in his guardian lap. They look as one through the window, do I dare say glaring, at least England does not look happy with our late arrival though he is one to talk, never answering my calls. But instead of glaring back at him, I wave at them awkwardly, smiling apologetically, while little Ice seems to be scared of the sudden movement and staring and hides behind my back, like a shy little child, which in his state he kinda is.

Den notices me looking outside. He waves happily at the other nations, either not noticing their icy glares or just not caring. He picks up Ice and hands him over to me. "Nor, why don't you take Ice and meet the others. I will be with you in a sec." Before I have a chance to answer he steers Ice and I towards the balcony. "You two need to rest." And closes the door behind us, as if he was of afraid that we would otherwise run inside and truth be told it was little tempting. I had no desire to meet their wrath after they had to wait for ages after us but since I know there no escape, I take the first step with Ice in tow.

* * *

"What took you so long?" England takes the lead in scolding me, when I walk into the sun, to our joined table, holding Ice close and he adds in tone like a furious mother who had been waiting for their teen to arrive from a party. "We have been waiting for you all morning, it's noon now."

It could be my imagination but England looks even more pissed than usual. But he has no right to angry at me.

"Sorry, but I didn't know of your arrival till after Turkey had saved us from a hostage situation in our hotel." I say coldly and put Ice down on the floor who flees behind my back.

England looks shocked and so do the other guardians along with little Japan and America. Clearly Turkey didn't give them any information regarding our tardiness. Maybe he told them we were stuck in traffic or overslept? I am not sure which more humiliating, the truth or the lie?

As I get closer I get a better look of the other nations and to my surprise Japan is wearing a harness just like Ice and is tethered to China.

_Well that's not something you see everyday! _If anything I was more excepting to see Romano or America to be wearing something like this but they are both free.I decide not to comment on that and give him the same courtesy as myself has been given, as no one has commented on why Ice is wearing one and really Ice wants it anyway. _Maybe no one has commented on that because that is the least thing they are thinking about…?_

"Is Iceland okay?" England asks in much friendlier voice and leans forward in his seat to get a closer look at the little nation.

I take one look at Ice who peers from behind my back and if you didn't know better, one would think he had been through a horrifying hostage situation instead of having orchestrated it himself. I wisely refrain from telling them the really story. After some thought it's really too humiliating and this version gives us more sympathy instead of making us look like idiots. And in no way could I tell them about the ghost's threat or the vision that we got afterwards, as I still didn't know what it really meant or if it was in any way related to the regressed nations.

_No use in worrying them any further…_

I move Ice before me. "Yes, he will be fine. Ice, say hello to the them, they are your friends."

To my surprise he stiffens like a statue under their observation._ Great, so now when he is not afraid of Turkey anymore, he is afraid of everything…_

"Don't you know who we are?" China, who sits in the seat closest to him, asks that in a concerned voice while Japan watches Ice closely and America looks intrigued.

England stares at me with a guilty expression. "Did something happen with the Skype magic? Is that why you have been calling me constantly?"

_Among other things, Ice thinks he is human but does that mean that he really doesn't recognize the other nations? He even met England before, through Skype. Is he going through more changes? Is he the only one of the transformed nations that thinks he is human and is regressing in age?_

But before I have a chance to voice my concerns aloud, Ice sputters and points rudely at England. "Iceslave."

"Whaaat?" England is taken aback by that remark but before I get a chance to scold Ice, he continues, what appears to be a strange list and points at each and every nation in question.

"Hamburger, pasta, bullfighting, wall and manga." Ice proudly finishes like he had just been using a memory technique to study for a quiz. For a moment we are all rendered speechless over his list of ridicules stereotypes but once again, England is the one to break the silence.

"And I got Icesave…wait, did you just say slave?" England look daggers at Ice, who backs away but before he can use my back as a hiding place, I grab him and hold him in front of me. Once and for all, he has to learn the consequences of his actions.

_Think before you speak rudely, sniff or call your guardians kidnappers… _

The nations mull over Ice words, as if they really did mean something and weren't just ramblings of a confused child.

"I got a wall." China looks crestfallen. "Not even a great wall, just…a wall."

"Which manga?" Japan asks in an expert voice. "And is it shounen, shoujo, seinen…?"

America interrupts Japan's counting before Ice even has chance to answer and says in an exiting voice. "What kind of a hamburger?" He gets a faraway look in his eyes and drools on the table. He stiffens under England's strict look.

"America, remember your manners."

"I'm sorry." With a lighting speed, America grabs a napkin, pours water on it from his glass and wipes the table clean.

I am awoken from my daze when I remember I have a brat of my own. "Yes, Ice, remember your manners. You do remember their names. You know who they are, right?"

Ice looks up at me with a confused look and then it dawns on him and he looks straight at the nations. "Sure, America, England, Japan, China, Spain, Romano and of course Turkey."

"Ah, Turkey!" Romano shouts but falls right back asleep when he doesn't see Turkey anywhere.

"Hi, Rom-" Ice starts to yell and waves but is stopped by Spain who shushes him. "Ssh, don't wake him. "He has been so anxious, he didn't fall asleep till Turkey left the place."

"Sorry." Ice looks shamefully down.

_So Romano is also afraid of Turkey or the only one as Ice is not anymore and Japan and America didn't react in anyway to his name. Is Turkey really linked to their transformation as well?_

"Take a seat." England indicates the empty seat on his right side, even though he did not have to guide me, as each seat has a card in front of it with our name and flag, like in the United Nations meeting, except this seating arrangement is more akin to a marriage feast or family reunion. The seat is arranged in way that every guardian sits next to their charge, aside from me, as we are two and therefor I am supposed to sit between Denmark and England. Turkey's seat is between China and Spain.

_Wait, isn't France missing?_ I am pulled swiftly from my thoughts with Ice pulling hard on the leash.

I look down on him. "What's wrong?"

Ice points to the end of the table, where there is an empty seat next to America. "Can I please sit with Ammy?"

"Ammy? You mean America?" _Did he just call one of the world superpowers, Ammy? _I look over at the empty seat Romano should be occupying if he wasn't napping on Spain's lap.

Ice nods happily. "Yes, we are best friends."

America is at first, puzzled over that remark but then he smiles a radiating smile and gives him a thumps up but I don't have chance to answer since Japan speaks up.

"You don't want to sit with me, Iceland-san?" Japan asks in a hurt voice and briefly looks up from his book, where he sits at the end of the table, next to an empty seat marked as Iceland's place.

Ice turn to him with an award winning smile. "Of course not Jappy, I just don't want to interrupt you in your book."

_Ammy, Jappy, what's next Rommy?_

"Oh, that's a nice gesture, thank you Iceland-san." Japan is about to return to the book in question when Iceland impolitely snickers and says: "You talk like an old man."

_And you like a little child…_

"Ice, apologize to him!" I snap at him, not for the first time but with any luck the last time even though I know better.

Japan shakes his head solemnly. "There is nothing to apologize for, for I am an old man in reality."

_Does Japan know they changed? What about the others? America is too different and I know old Romano wouldn't be caught dead sleeping on Spain's lap._

"You're weird."

I don't get a single chance to rebuke Ice once more for his further rudeness, as the minute I open my mouth there is a hard knock on the glass door behind us. I turn towards the noise and see Den with a strict look. He mouths', Sit down now and in case I couldn't read from his lips, he points toward in an international gesture of, take your seat now!

Red in face and under the baffled look of the other temporary guardians, I sit down with one final parting words to Ice. "Fine, go sit with America and but remember to behave." I reach over the table and speedily switch the name and flag cards, to prevent something ridicules from happening as Ice turning into South-Italy, but then I realize by that same logic, Romano should have turned into Spain. The others cast me a stupefied look over my strange behavior.

_Ugh, I am too exhausted for this nonsense. _I rub my temples, and feel the normal headache making it way. It doesn't do any good that the only nutrient I have had this morning is a bag full of Tyrkish peper and some water.

"Iceslave, that was a good one." America high-fives Ice when he climbs into the seat next to him, situated between himself and England.

"Thanks." Ice high-fives him back.

"What does it mean?"

Ice shrugs. "I have no idea."

"Sounds kinky."

"America." England shoots him a warning look, which makes America shut up immediately and then he turns to me. "You look tired."

_If you only knew the half of it…._

But since I have no energy left to recount everything that has happened, just this morning, they only thing I say is. "I have tried reaching you for a week."

England stiffens and a guilty look crosses his feature. "I am sorry...I have been busy...with some stuff." He put his phone, which he hasn't let go off since I came here, on the table. "But anyways, I thought since I was heading here there was no need for me to contact you by phone, when we can speak face to face. What seems to be the trouble? Despite...his current condition...of course-"

"NEEEEEEJ!* NOOOOO!"" A shrilling scream makes us all jolt up in our seats.

* * *

"What, what is it? Are we under attack?" England looks quickly in every direction and sees nothing but peaceful ship sailing by on the strait below us but I can't help remembering Turkey's word from earlier in our tour, when we reached the fourth courtyard.

_Turkeys asked us to imagine the seaside attacks on the palace walls during Byzantine Empire Era. _

"_Back then, a giant chain was used to span the Golden Horn to prevent foreign ships entering the city." Turkey says. _

"_SVAAALT!* COOOL!" Ice exclaimed while peering over the wall at the present maritime traffic and from his dreamy looks, trying to imagine what it looked like back in the old days._

There was nothing cool about that memory now. _Is that what the vision was warning me about?! What's happening? Is there a war starting?!_

"AH, TURKEY!" Romano wakes up shouting and writhes in Spain's grip.

"Roma, I have told you over and over, that he's nothing dangerous. Stay put." Spain's voice is enough to make Romano relax and fall asleep again, though Spain himself is on an edge over the sudden scream.

_Good thing, Ice isn't afraid of Turkey anymore but…what else has befallen us. What danger awaits us? Wait, Den was just inside the restaurant, what did he discover there? Did someone call him with bad news?_

China and Japan look awfully calm, but of course they are known for never rushing into panic, no matter how dire the situation is.

Den, the true culprit of the scream, hurries over to me. "Nor, I have some terrible news." He rubs his white knuckles together.

"What! What happened?" I jump up, ready to grab Ice and escape from whatever has happened.

"Really, there is no need for any drama." Turkey says, following closely behind him. He shakes his head in admonishing way.

"You don't understand…this is huge!" Den grabs my shoulders and hoists me out of the seat. His eyes are huge, as if he had just seen the gun-wielding ghost first hand.

"What is?!" _Spit it out! You're freaking me out!_

Den exhales loudly. "They don't serve any alcohol here."

I am speechless for a moment, as are the others and for a minute they only sound is of the waves and bird singing under the peaceful sun.

Then I explode with anger. "Hvaaa!? *Whaaat!?" The singing birds fly far away as they were my source of anger, and the ships seems to go faster when in fact it is my temporary co-parent who once again is at fault. I fell back into my seat in shock, too angry and tired to move.

_I have never ever wanted to hit Den as much as that particular moment. Think of the children. Think of the children, don't do it in front of the children. First drag him to a secluded place…_

"You…woke my Roma for this?" Spain looks at him accusingly, even though Romano is sleeping peacefully on his lap. Little Romano stretches himself like a cat. I wait for him to meow, anything to divert my attention from my stupid brother I want to hit for scaring me like that.

The absurdity of what he did finally hits Den, when the other nations who most of them had heart palpitation, scowl at him and he rubs his arm, full of shame.

"Ah, sorry….but-"

Spain's shakes his head, his outburst all gone and says in mild voice, full of understanding. "No, it's understandable. It was shock to me as well and even more to England, he wanted something strong."

England affirmatives it by nodding his head. "I settled for tea, but yeah I would have preferred something stronger." He takes up the teacup and takes a sip. A peaceful look adorns his prominent features.

"Tea is fine with me." China adds unasked and smiles politely. Japan does the same.

"I am sorry it's the law, but at the other place you can get some alcohol." Turkey points over the sea, though I am not sure if he means that literally.

_Wait, what other place? What's going on? I can't handle any more riddles without at least some caffeine into my system._

I turn to Den, who has relaxed considerably when the nations understood where he was coming from, but he forgot he had me to deal with and stiffens when he sees my murderous look.

I whisper slowly to him in a dangerous voice. "Den, you have exactly five second to get back there and bring me some food…and coffee, or I won't be hold accountable for what I will do to you."

"Yes, sir…" Den gulps audibly and disappears fast as lighting into the kitchen.

* * *

Den puts food and coffee in front of me, before sitting down in his own seat on my left. On a long table next to us is a sumptuous feast, a buffet with traditional Turkish cuisine meals like tandyr -low temperature oven baked baby lamb-, begendili kebap -aubergine caviar with lamb meat-, stuffed lamb and vegetables with olive oil along with a lots of desserts and drinks, which the waiters and cooks carry outside onto the terrace with a lighting speed, before disappearing back into the kitchen. Turkey takes his seat between China and Spain with sleeping Romano. Thankfully Romano did not wake up when Turkey took the seat beside him, however he was in for a rude awaking if not prepared for him correctly.

We all eat or drink in an awkward silence and those not facing away from the sea, watch the maritime traffic sail by or the occasional bird fly over us. The heat is bearable; thanks to the cool breeze from the sea and this would be a perfect relaxation if not for our little problems. None of the guardian or Turkey seem to have any clues as to how to start this ritual or treatment. Nothing has changed with regressed nations being altogether with their guardians. I find no change or any magical aura, and if I didn't know any better we could all be on some family outing. _Wasn't Ice supposed to be the key or something?_

"So, what do we do now? Everyone is present right?" I ask after a lengthy silence and after having eating my full and got a healthy amount of coffee to stay awake for the, whatever the plan is.

"Not everyone. Where is France? Shouldn't he be here as well?" Spain asks in a worried voice and look around as if he is expecting smiling France to appear from the next corner.

"Why should he?" England snaps and puts down his teacup with an unnecessary force, so few precious teardrops spills on the table. As England doesn't pay those innocent tea drops any mind, my fears are confirmed that something is seriously troubling him.

"Yes, what if his presence is necessary from them to change back?" China asks concerned and Japan nods in agreement without looking up from, what appears to be a history book.

"That's hardly the case. Nothing indicates that the all of temporary guardians must be present." England says in mocking voice as if he in fact knows the correct procedure for changing them back and picks the teacup up once more.

"But why isn't he-?" Den asks but is cut off from England raising his hand to stop him. "I have my reason as to why I don't want him to be here! Personal reasons." England is about to hit the table again with the, what appears to be a really sturdy teacup, but with one warning look from Spain to not to wake up Romano, stops him in time. England tisks, sit the teacup down in normal manner, checks his phone and puts his phone back in his pocket in an irate manner.

_England keeps checking his phone. Is he waiting for someone to call him? Is something happening in his country? Did something happen to France?_

"By the way, why are you all here…in Turkey?" I ask in hope of least getting some answers and starting somewhere. _England's trouble can wait, for now._

I quickly notice that the word Turkey wasn't enough to wake Romano from his slumber this time. _That's relief; it would be strange to address this problem without ever mentioning him. Maybe Romano isn't as easily spooked as Ice was? Maybe his fear is different?_

Everyone looks to England who sighs. "After our conversation I started to find one thing that seemed to link all the age-regressed countries, Turkey and sometimes even the 17th century. And since we can't go back in time and it's way easier to travel here…what I mean to say is that all of them had something to say about Turkey in the past, whether it be good or bad, in Japan's case it's mostly good.

"Yes, Japan was an good ally with Turkey back in the old days." China continues with England's explanation. "But they broke up before the Second World War...but today they are mostly on friendly terms especially after the earth quakes in 2011."

Japan nods to affirmative it.

"...And in my America's case it's complicated, seeing as he didn't know him that well when he was little, or so I thought. Till, I discovered that Turkey might have found America before me." England looks to Turkey to clarify.

Turkey answers by spreading over the empty table, except for our drinks, an old map. "Isn't that America?" Turkey asks is if he had just shown us an old baby photo of America, but on a closer inspection it's of South America but not the North.

Little America looks curiously over the weathered map and then shrugs, puts a hand under his chin and looks bored with everything.

However England looks shocked by the evidence lying in front of him, but he quickly recovers. "This proves nothing, it could be a forgery."

"Forgery? Why would I lie?" Turkey asks in a matter of fact voice and not in a friendly voice.

"Well…" England helplessly starts but before he can dig himself any deeper and offend Turkey any further than our reason for being here, I say: "Well, actually we did find him too...Vinland, remember?" However as I was not prepared for this discussion I have no old map on me like Turkey to back up my claim.

"I think I found him too." China adds calmly into the debate while sipping of his tea. "I pretty sure of it, though I don't have any evidence."

"But we Vikings were first." I say and quickly check for reaction from Ice. Nothing, no links to old Ice. Who would have shouted it was an Icelander not you and I would refuted it with, he was born in Norway but moved to Iceland, therefor he was a Norwegian. Not that it matters, since we were all called Norse men at that time. No, the only reaction from Ice is a look that says, that he like America is bored with all this discussion, whereas he swings he legs and looks quizzically at me with his big bright eyes.

"Mama, when will we go to the pool?"

_Is that really the only thing on his mind now? Has nothing changed at all by coming here? Though I must admit it wouldn't be a bad idea to go somewhere and cool down…but no we must finish this first. _

"Later, Ice. We have to take care of something first." I answer as if his question had not spiked any worries and was in fact normal.

"What?" Ice asks in an innocent voice.

"Just pay attention and listen." I beg of him. _This concerns you after all…_

"But you are just rambling about history," Ice says in a whiny voice.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with us." America chips in.

I can see how this innocent statement hits us all the guardians and Turkey right in the hearts, for they truly must think they are human, except for Japan. He seems to be the only one of them who can follow our discussion, although he hasn't given any comment except from polite nodding along. Romano's only comment is his quiet snoring.

"Can we go and play?" Ice whines without noticing how unbelievably hurt we felt over their remarks.

"This is sooo boring." America swings his legs fast like they were a swing, but one stern look from England makes him and Ice stop their pestering.

"Quiet you two, this is important. No, I was the first to find him." England says, with no room for argument.

America and Ice go in a full pout mode. Only Japan seems to be the slightest interested in the history lesson. Romano is still sound asleep and that was before this debate even started.

"Actually I think it was Muslim-Spain or like Turkey said the Ottoman Empire and technically it was an Italian not you..." Spain says to England, not wanting to be left out of the debate.

_Or to be frank, Native-Americans were there before any of us even set foot._

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. Who cares who found him first. He is mine! Back off!" England snatches clueless America from his seat and puts him on his lap. "Don't you dare take him away. You don't want to make an enemy of me." He points a threatening finger in our direction and glares at us.

We back off and Turkey quickly rolls up the map and puts it away.

Although we should be used by England's possessive behavior towards America, something in his tone and voice, told me that he meant every word he said, like he was truly frightened we would take him away given the chance. _Something bad must have happened at his home to rile up like this._

America leans his head innocently backwards and looks up at wild-eyed England. "England, I am hungry."

England seems to wake up from his craze. "Again?! Sigh, the buffet is right over. Run along." England puts America on the floor that runs to the buffet, which must be more fun than sitting here and listing to us droning on.

England turns his attention back to us; his mood back to normal so to speak. "Where was I before this long side tracked conversations started? Ah! "My point is everyone...Italian? Oh, I forgot to mention Romano's connection, he was nearly abducted as Iceland was, but later he was mixed or something, so it's more complicated than that. But Turkey is the key, I am sure of it. After they have spent some time with Turkey, they will see that he is not the same old Ottoman Empire and go back to normal. That is my plan anyway."

* * *

A moment of silence follows England's explanation.

"So basically the plan is for them to spend time with Turkey?" I ask unconvinced and look to Turkey who is as baffled as we are.

"Yes." England says in uncharacteristically happy voice that I understood his plan.

"No wand waving?" China asks skeptically.

England bites his lower lip. "No, as technically it shouldn't be any magic involved….eh I mean it is more mentally, kind of like a amnesia. The physical stature is of my doing and they will turn back as soon as they have resolved their mental issues. No need for any magic." He gives us a reassuring smile but his nervous eyes tell me a different story.

_No magic? _I look around and see none of the temporary guardians or Turkey is buying it. Ice and America looks bored, Romano is still asleep making Japan the only one of the regressed nation who is even trying to follow our discussion.

"Then how come it happened to all of them?" I ask in a firm voice. _What are you hiding from us England?_

"Yeah, I remember seeing Ice engulfed in light before it happened." Den finally says something after have been silent for unnatural long time, probably too shaken up after scaring us like an idiot earlier or the fact that he could only have a coffee to drink. Den looks to Ice, who knits his brows in confusion, clearly not remembering any of that or maybe doesn't even understand that he is one of the topics in our discussion.

"Same happened with Romano." Spain pets sleeping Romano's head.

I am amazed that he has been able to sleep through everything and little bit jealous of that talent. _I wish I could go to sleep but at least the food and coffee have restored some of my energy..._

"Same with Japan. I wouldn't even have known that he had changed if it wasn't for the light and the fact that he told me." China looks to Japan who nods.

"Told you? He knew?!" England half-shouts and jump up in his seat. Romano doesn't stir in his peaceful sleep. We are all shocked over England's reaction aside from Japan and China who only nods. "Yes, he knew something was different and he had to ask me for help. He had a hard time swallowing his pride but he got there in the end, right Japan?"

Japan's only answer is polite nodding, which seems to be his answer to most of the questions, at least from the adults. _So is this old Japan or does the little Japan act in same or similar way? And why is he wearing a harness?_

"Romano just started baffling and hung on to me. That was a clue enough." Spain casts a worried glance on his sleeping charge.

"What about America?" I ask and turn to England that is still standing after his earlier outburst. England notices me looking strange at him and he sits down again.

He glowers at America, who looks innocently back. "Well, obviously I knew something was up or I wouldn't be here. Anyways, I have no idea why it happened to all them at the same time. You just have to trust me that this is the only way."

I exchange worried glances with the other guardians and Turkey. Ice, America and Japan looks worried as well.

"So enjoy your vacation time in Turkey while it lasts. Come on it can't be that bad." England says and takes another sip of his tea.

"It's not but we really don't have time to wait." I say and everyone, even the children nod to agree with me, except Turkey himself, he doesn't seem to mind.

"Well, neither do I but the only thing we can do is wait for the results!" England snaps and then adds in a milder voice: "It shouldn't take more than one day. Turkey is that charming that they will see how he really is like in no time and stop this none sense so we can get on with our lives." England sends Turkey a flattering smile, who smile shyly back and then England switches gears, as he turns to Spain and gets a dark look in his eyes.

Spain shivers under his strict gaze. "Qué…?* Wha…?"

"Spain, wake up Romano." England barks his order.

"But…" Spain looks to Den and I for help, as our charge also had this problem for not so long ago.

"If you want him to change, he has to adjust to Turkey. See, if Iceland could do it, Romano should too." Den answers before I get a word in.

I am little surprised by his stance since not that long ago he pleading with me to give Ice a longer time to prepare for the meeting with Turkey. Well, to be honest it probably was mostly about his own fears or mix of both…

Spain doesn't look too convinced by Den's answer and looks to me for a second opinion.

I shrug my shoulders. "What he said." _I guess it's our only option anyway, better get it over with._

Spain is still not satisfied so he looks to Ice, who only gives him a thumbs up, making a light of the difficult, horrible and humiliating ordeal we had to go through with him.

At last Turkey pats Spain's arm and smiles sadly. "He has nothing to fear."

"Fine, but be gentle. He is easily shaken up." Spain says as if Turkey is about to inject Romano with something, before gently nudging him in the side. "Wake up Roma."

_Like that can wake him up someone who has slept through most of the ruckus…!_

To everyone's surprise except Spain's, Romano starts to slowly wake up. He sits up on Spain's lap and rubs his eyes with his little fits.

"What, papa…?" Romano is startled to see smiling Turkey sitting beside him and before Spain gets a single chance to stop him, he jumps with a super speed, probably thanks to an adrenaline rush and ducks under the next table, albeit not that far from our table.

"Romano!" Spain scolds him. "Get back here!"

Romano peers from under the white tablecloth and shakes his head fervently. "Non c'è modo!"* No way! And disappears back under the tablecloth, that must look like a small fortress in his mind. I wonder how Ice would have reacted if he still harbored the same fear, would he be satisfied in hiding under a table or would he have run away, yet again…?

I mentally shake my head. _Who decided this seating arrangement, any way? Lets put the one who shivers in the presence of the one he fears. Isn't that too big a leap for someone in fear therapy? Hmm, actually Romano was supposed to sit between America and Spain, the seat Ice is currently occupying which still would be too close to Turkey. Maybe no place is saver than the other?_

_Good to see, we are not the only one having to deal with a bratty behavior. At least Ice has started behaving himself…_

Spain is about to bring Romano back with force when suddenly Ice holds up a hand and says in a surprisingly adult manner: "Please, let me handle this, Spainy."

Spain looks doubtful at the little nation, who even in his natural state wouldn't be trusted with such an important task.

"I can talk to him, can I go please, mama?" Ice finally looks to me for permission before he goes anywhere. Den looks skeptical but I think it over.

_True, if anyone can help Romano get over his fear it's Ice. Maybe that was the reason they couldn't start, what ever this is, group therapy, before we got here. _

I nod and Den does too, though I had already given my permission. Ice smiles, jumps on the floor and walks, not runs to Romano. He lifts up the tablecloth, revealing shaking Romano and holds out his hand to help him get up.

_It's your chance to act like a hero…_

Ice smiles wolfishly and says:"Rommy, þú ert svo mikið rúsínu rassgat." *Rommy, you are such an raison asshole. (literally translates to that)

Time seems to have stopped again, like the day we lost Ice in the Grand Bazaar or when he was about to crash into an elevator door and I desperately want to sink into the floor. I can't believe out of everything, he chose to use that rude word. _Well, so much for him starting to behave himself…._

* * *

"I did not teach him that!" Den exclaims in fright when he sees my withered look as if I had suddenly aged about many decades.

_No, it's the fault of his own language… _I grab my head in panic.

"What did he say?" England asks flabbergasted over our reaction, one click away from google translate though he would need mine or Ice's help to get the Icelandic letters right. China and Japan glance at us and seem to be trying to work out the meaning as they have some Icelandic dictionary in their heads. America looks from the buffet to Ice for an explanation.

_How to explain that...without turning this into an international dispute? _I look helplessly at Spain, who furrows his eyebrows, still waiting for my or Den's explanation. Romano has no clue how to answer Ice and frankly looks a little frightened at him, as if he had just declared a war.

"It's nothing rude. It's a compliment that means that you are too cute." Ice looks at us cross-armed and annoyed that nobody caught on to that. He shakes his head, sighs and mutters under his breath: "Hálfvitar* Idiots."

_How? Where is the logic in that?_

Den looks surprised but doesn't push it any further.

I release my head from hands and clear my throat awkwardly. "Yes, it means that...I had forgotten all about that. My Icelandic is a bit rusty." _No, I just didn't understand the logic behind it. No need to call us idiots. _But I don't let the other know of his rude remark in the end, as there is no need to offend the others any further, after clearing up that horrible misunderstanding. That remark was mostly directed at Den and me, anyway.

America snickers over our misunderstanding while facing the buffet and England does his best not let his mirth be shown by hiding his mouth behind a teacup. Japan and China only nod with out any facial expression, so it hard to tell if they either figured it out or are trying not to laugh out loud.

Spain looks relieved albeit a bit surprised. "Oh…that was very nice of you to say. Romano, say thanks."

"Grazie..." Romano bows his head but doesn't come from under the tablecloth. He however, sits down under the table and asks Ice to join him, which he does.

"You know you don't have to be so afraid of Mr. Turkey. He's very nice, it's his country, you know," Ice says matter-of-factly though he didn't remember it till Turkey told him in person.

"Really?" Bug eyed Romano has the looks of someone being told some happy news.

Ice nods to affirmative it. "Yeah and he's given us all this delicious food and all the fun we have had is thanks to him. He even protects us, that's why all the cops came when I told them my parents were kidnappers!"

"Kidnappers!" Romano starts to shiver violently as if he was expecting kidnappers to appear out of nowhere in the restaurant, but after getting the full meaning of the sentence to sink in, he stops shaking and looks puzzled at Ice. "Wait, did you say your parents?"

"So that means that your hostage situation was of your own doing…" England says in calculating voice and frowns at me for withholding important information, but I bet he is doing the same so I don't crack under his interrogating stare. China and Japan shake their heads in unison, disapprovingly over the fact that I lied to them. Den gets away scot free and instead looks confused over their reaction. Spain's only worry is Romano and he doesn't take his eyes of him and looks ready to run to his rescue, if need be.

"Yeah, but that was all a lie….!" Ice jumps up as if the other guardians were about to call the cops on us, again mind you, but as he forgot he was sitting under a table, he ows when he hits his head hard under the tabletop. He rubs his little head with a grimace and mutters. "I wanted to get here first."

_First? _I was on my way to check on him after the bumping into the table, but his words stop me in my tracks so Den beats me to him in our parental race.

"Why did you want to get here first Ice? This is not a race." Den frowns while on his knees, examining his head like a school nurse.

Ice moves away from Den's propping fingers. "I know…. don't know…I don't remember. I thought you would be proud."

"Proud?!" I stalk dangerously over to Ice. "That behavior was the furthest away from that….No, you are never to go on your own again. Understood?" I shake admonishing finger inches away from his face.

Romano backs further under the table despite not being the focus of my wrath. I can feel Spain glaring at me for scaring Romano needlessly but I don't care, since I have my own charge to take care of.

"But-" Ice crawls backwards under the table as if that gesture could make me in anyway change my mind.

"Not buts!" Den and I chorus at the same time and to emphasize how serious I am, I take the lead of Ice's harness and pull him from under the table.

Ice yelps in surprise but the only thing I do is carrying him all the way back and having him sit in his original seat, since that one is closest to us. As I can't ground him here, this is the closest thing I can do to make him behave. Ice does not look happy with the sudden change of seats but the only thing he does is sulk, as he knows better than to protest our rule. Den leans over in his chair to finish the inspection of Ice's head, who does nothing to object that treatment except crossing his arms and pout.

"I told them he was a kid of diplomat. I didn't tell them who you were since it would raise too many questions." Turkey explains in a voice full of guilt and maybe also in trying to get a little heat of Ice.

"So instead the cops thought we were some kind of terrorists?" Den asks in a hurt voice after being satisfied with his medical examination of Ice and coming up with nothing but a small swelling. He hands Ice a spoon so he can cool it down to prevent a bump from forming.

"I'm terribly sorry about that." Turkey bows his head in an apology.

"Don't be, it was Ice's fault anyway." I give Ice a stern look who pays me no attention, having put the spoon down as his only focus now, sharing Spain's only wish, is to make Romano feel better.

Ice turns in his seat and smiles at Romano who stayed put under table, with a puzzled look over our exchange "So you see Mr. Turkey is a nice guy."

"Oh, okay." Romano glances at Turkey and then by what seems to be a sudden impulse, he climbs onto his lap but just as quickly hurries back over to Spain, shivering and whimpering as if he was outside in cold storm. Spain hugs him and comforts him with the word that he did his best he could.

"Well, we made some progress, albeit small." China says with his wise and calm voice and little Japan nods in agreement.

Turkey looks deep in thought while England has just realized that his treatment might take longer than he originally thought.

He shakes his head tiredly. "Oh, bugger."

* * *

Meanwhile America finishes scanning the buffet and shakes his head with a disapproving frown. He returns to England and pulls at his trousers.

"England, where is the turkey?"

"As I have told you many times, he is right over there." England answers in annoyed voice. "And it's Mr. Turkey not the. It's very rude to call him that."

_I wonder how England would have reacted to if America had sniffed Turkey?_

"Sorry, him?" America points rudely at Turkey, who turns in his seat with a hurt look.

"Yes." England says and America looks at him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now stop fooling around."

America walks to Turkey, who stands up from his seat. "But you don't look delicious."

"De...licious?" England looks stunned at his little charge.

_Cannibalism? Is he reverting back to those days? But that was in South America not in…was that why Turkey showed the map of South America?!_

We, the temporary guardians look at each other in shock, while the other children look curiously at America and poor Turkey.

"You are the turkey, I have been waiting for, aren't you?" America asks and Turkey sweats profusely under his scrutinizing look as if America is really planning on eating him. "Umm...yes...I think."

_Wait, the Turkey...?_

"I am hungry." America says in a demanding voice, as someone who is tired of the same joke.

"But you just came from the buffet!" England says in exasperated voice and throws his hands into the air. "What more do you want?"

"I want a turkey!" America shouts and America's yelling seems to have domino effect on the rest of the children, as they all start to yell in their own language, like zombies starving for brains.

"Kalkúnn!" Ice cries.

"Tacchino!" Romano yells.

"Shichimenchō!" Japan shouts with them, startling everyone with his outburst. "Umm, I mean taakii!"

All the children drool and shout what appears to be turkey in their own language.

It takes a short while for us to calm down after the outburst of our children.

England walks over to America, goes down on his knees and puts his hands on his shoulders and says slowly in academic voice. "America, Turkey is also a country. Remember we flew here."

America gets red in face as an Italian tomato. "Oh...oh...I thought...oh. I'm sorry, Turkey."

Turkey exhales with relief that he is not be eaten, sits down and smiles a winning smile. "No harm done."

"Why are you named after a bird?" America asks curiously and tilts his head, like looking at Turkey in a different angle would help him to get a new perceptive of him.

"America, don't be rude and actually it's the other way around...he thinks you are a umm… England sits back down, lost for words.

"A Hindi?" Turkey asks smiling.

"No, of course not, he does know a little bit in geography...I hope."

"No, I mean hindi means turkey in my language. It means from and related to India."

"Oh, okay. But you know the bird is actually indigenous in America..."

"Yes, Indians are in America."

"Actually they are called Native Americans today, as it was confusing calling them Indians seeing as India is a different country..."

"Hah...? Oh, yes the famous misunderstanding. You thought America was India."

"No, it was an Italian. Of course it was an Italian. I wouldn't make a mistake like that..." England says through clenched teeth.

"Hey, don't say anything bad about Italy in front of my Romano." Spain covers Romano's ears, though he probably doesn't know what we are talking about. "It's bad enough Veneziano is trying to break free from him and Sardinia as well...and Catalonia from me…."

"No, you just thought the bird was guineafowl which was imported through his country and therefor you named it Turkey. It's medical name Meleagris is greek for guineafowl." China explains and Japan nods along.

"No that was America...ah...I'm getting a headache...I don't have time to ramble about things like this..." England breathes out.

_We are no better, it's called kalkun __in both my language and Den's, similar to Ice's kalkúnn, it's derived from the city Calicut in India...hope no one catches up on that..._

All the children look crestfallen. No turkey to eat.

"But, I was looking so forward to that...you said in few hours there will be a turkey, in turkey." America looks to be about to cry over the sheer disappointment.

"I said, we will be in Turkey...Never mind, I will give you some when we get home." England smiles reassuringly and pets him awkwardly on the head.

America spirit immediately lifts up. "Promise?"

"Yes, now, enjoy the food that is available, that is if you are still hungry…"

"Okay." Little America runs back to the buffet and England shakes his head tiredly. "I can't believe he's still hungry, but I guess he is a growing boy."

The other children look at us, their parents, with a sparkling hope in their big eyes.

I sigh. "Ja, I can give you some kalkun when we get home." Den nods in agreement.

"Si, si, you will get a pavo." Spain says to Romano after uncovering his ears.

""Yao, you will get a Qimianniao." China says to Japan.

I think we all waited for our little brothers to magically change back after having voiced their wish aloud. But that would have been too easy.

"Do you think we have to give the turkey to change them back?" Den asks seriously.

_That would be truly anti-climatic..._

"No! That's impossible!" England yells desperately.

_I knew it, he knows something. What isn't he telling us?_

"I mean...I have already tried that when America said turkey back home…it didn't work…" England quickly adds when he sees our stunned looks over his outburst.

I imagine poor England going through all the trouble of cooking turkey just to see that was all in vein.

"Yes, what about all the trauma? I thought we had to solve that." Spain says. "Or have we already...?"

Even Romano has brightened up and for a moment doesn't seem to be as afraid of Turkey, who smiles at him. Then it's as if Romano remembers that he hasn't quite gotten over his fear and tries to melt into Spain but thankfully with no success.

* * *

"Ice, do you wanna hang out?" America returns from the buffet after not finding anything new, with his hands deep in his shorts pockets, looking more like a sullen teenager than a small child.

"Can I go and play with Ammy?" Ice looks excitingly between Den and I. "I promise to be good." He begs us.

_Maybe the regressed nations need to spend some time together alone? Some of them are too depended on us and others have started to grow from us._

Den waits for me to answer and I relent after letting Ice steam for a while. "Okay, but remember to behave. Be careful and don't go too far."

Ice smiles and then turns his back at Den. "Can you take this off?" He points at the red harness. "It's not cool." Ice turns to us and whispers this in a conspiracy like voice.

_Really, you have just figured that out now?_

Den answers by taking it off him and turns to me. "But any disobedience and the leash is back on, right Nor?"

I nod courtly. "Selvfølgelig" *Of course."

Ice rolls his eyes at us. "Yeah, yeah." And before Den or I get any chance to reprimand him, he jumps of the chair and runs after America, laughing.

_At least he is becoming more independent again…._

China decides to follow my example and release Japan, who had done nothing this whole time except nod, read and occasional talk like an old man.

_Wait I never saw any reason for him to wear it…_

"You had Japan on a leash!?" Den exclaim when he finally sees what I had decided not to ask aloud about and also because I had forgotten about it, not that it mattered.

"But I thought he was so well behaved." Spain says, who probably also had been wondering about this the whole time without saying anything. Turkey seems just as curious while England has no comment and looks in even dourer mood after America left.

China nods. "He is….now. Aru. It's just precaution. I didn't want to lose him in the crowd. Aru."

_What crowd? We are the only ones here._

"True. It' not like we can judge." Den murmurs out of the corner of his mouth.

_You were the one who put the harness on him, not me although I must admit it comes in handy sometimes. I hope we aren't making a mistake in taking it off him… _

Even though China has let go of Japan, he stays stiff along side him; no different than when he wore the leash.

"Go Japan, have fun." China smiles to him and Japan obeys but takes his book with him.

Romano doesn't dare to move from Spain's lap though he looks longingly after the other children.

"Don't you want to play as well?"

"No, papa. I want to stay with you." Romano hugs him tighter.

Spain lifts him up in seating position and gives him a serious look. "Roma, I have told you over and over again...please don't call me that...it's...embarrassing."

Romano looks down. "Sorry papa."

"Go, play with the others." Spain puts him on the floor.

"Okay…papa." Romano reluctantly leaves and joins the other children.

Us guardians and Turkey watch over the children, playing or trying to, not too far away from us outside on the terrace. Ice stand on the sidelines like he is waiting for a command from America, while smiling and saluting him. Romano looks about to run back again to the safety of Spain but fighting it and Japan sits on the floor and reads.

"So what was so important you had to call me constantly?" England asks me to break the silence, without taking his eyes of the children and especially little America, who looks deep in thought, with Ice still waiting for him to do something.

I frown at him. "Did you get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning or something?"

"Huh?" England turns to me and looks taken aback by my unusual harsh tone.

"I mean, what's troubling you, except of course all this?"

"Scotland." England mutters under his breath.

"Oh…I see." I wisely refrain from talking about that touchy subject, that is the Scotland's referendum, since Scotland is looking to me as a role model because of the oil and tell him about my worries about Ice sudden and rapid change in behavior, while the children play together in the background.

* * *

**Author notes:** There are about four to five chapters left of the story. World events dated to September 18th 2014.

* * *

Historical fact and other.

(some of the information is directly from their sources without any altering of the texts)

_**Turkey:**__ I simply had to have the joke about the word, the country Turkey and the bird Turkey being the same, especially after I found out that in most (or maybe all, I didn't have check) languages there is some kind of misunderstanding about the origin of the bird._

_In Japanese, the turkey is called shichimenchō (__シチメンチョウ__/__七面鳥__), which literally means "seven-faced bird", however more commonly used is taakii (turkey)In Turkish, the bird is called hindi which means "from &amp; related to India,"_

_In Italian it is known as pollo d'India, with clear reference to India, although the most common name is tacchino, that apparently refers to the sound that turkey makes._

_BONUS! In French, it is called (la) dinde, which comes from (poulet) d'Inde or "(chicken) from India."_

_In India, it's called "Peru." In Arabic, the bird is called "Greek chicken"; in Greek it's called "French chicken"; and in French it's called "Indian chicken." The bird is indigenous to none of these places._

_The English language name for this species is the result of an early misidentification of the bird with an unrelated species which was imported to Europe through the country of Turkey. "When Europeans first encountered turkeys in America, they incorrectly identified the birds as a type of guineafowl (Numididae). Guineafowl were also known as turkey fowl (or turkey hen and turkey cock) because they were imported to Central Europe through Turkey. The name turkey fowl, shortened to just the name of the country, stuck as the name of the North American bird. In 1550, the English navigator William Strickland, who had introduced the turkey into England, was granted a coat of arms including a "turkey-cock in his pride proper"._

_The confusion between these kinds of birds from related but different families is also reflected in the scientific name for the turkey genus: meleagris(μελεαγρίς) is Greek for guineafowl. Two major reasons why the name 'turkey fowl' stuck to Meleagris rather than to the Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris), were (a) the belief that the newly discovered America was a part of Asia, and (b) the tendency during that time of attributing exotic animals and foods to places that symbolized far-off, exotic lands. In many countries, the names for turkeys have different derivations._

_Several other birds that are sometimes called turkeys are not particularly closely related: the Australian brushturkey is a megapode, and the bird sometimes known as the "Australian turkey" is the Australian bustard, a gruiform. The anhinga (Anhinga rufa) is sometimes called a water turkey, from the shape of its tail when the feathers are fully spread for drying."_

_**Turkey's relations to the chibi nations. **_

_Romano has the most complicated relationship, so he has the hardest time to being "cured" of Turkey "phobia - Poor Turkey, what a mess! But his reaction is mostly based of his reaction in Hetalia, when Turkey (as the Ottoman Empire) tried to abduct him but Spain saved him, one of my favorite episodes, as it was so exiting and cute!_

_**Who found America first?**__ Does that really matter today? I mean what are the nations hoping to accomplish by proving they were the first? Nothing will change...will it? But it still fun for a history geek like myself to read about all the theories, and here are some of them (just a top of iceberg!) for those who are interested._

_1\. __**In a controversial book 1421:**__ The Year China Discovered the World, the author asserts that the fleets of Chinese Admiral Zheng visited the Americas prior to European explorer Christopher Columbus in 1492 however there has never been any evidence to prove it._

_**In 1929, an amazing discovery was made in Istanbul, Turkey.**__ A map drawn in the year 1513 by the Ottoman cartographer, Piri Reis was found. Reis wrote that his map was based on earlier sources, including ancient Greek and Arabic maps, including maps by Christopher Columbus, who had sailed only 21 years earlier. What is remarkable about this map is the level of detail of the map, which forced historians to re-evaluate the Columbus theory of exploration. _

_The map clearly shows the eastern coast of South America, which is in the correct position with regards to Africa. The coast of Brazil is shown in incredible detail, with many rivers accurately placed on the map. Although Reis used Columbus's maps as a source, Columbus never went to South America, so Reis must have gotten that from earlier Muslim maps that he used as sources. Furthermore, Reis's map includes the Andes Mountains, which were not even explored by Europeans until the 1520s, a full decade after the drawing of Reis's map!_

_Piri Reis based his map on earlier sources, which clearly had a very good understanding of the Americas and had explored the area well before the first Europeans. The map is perhaps the strongest physical evidence of Muslim exploration of the Americas before Columbus_

_**Vinland**__ or __**Vineland**__ (Old Norse: __Vínland__) is the area of coastal North America and Newfoundland explored by Norse Vikings, where Leif Erikson first landed in ca. 1000, approximately five centuries prior to the voyages of Christopher Columbus. It has proven by their agrology evidence by their settlement._

_Obviously Vikings weren't first, the Native American were there before them and chased them away (after some violent struggle). It's even a movie about that struggle, though I don't remember what it was called._

_The __**Icesave dispute (or more commonly know in Iceland as Iceslave)**__ was a diplomatic dispute that began after the privately owned Icelandic bank Landsbanki__was placed in receivership on 7 October 2008. As __Landsbanki__ was one of three systemically important financial institutions in Iceland to go bankrupt within a few days, the Icelandic Depositors' and Investors' Guarantee Fund (__Tryggingarsjóður__) had no remaining funds to make good on deposit guarantees to foreign __Landsbanki__depositors who held savings in the Icesave branch of the bank._

_Today Britain has been fully reimbursed for Icesave bank collapse after __a__final__ payment of £374m ends the legal and diplomatic saga sparked when the online savings banks collapsed and froze UK deposits worth billions. The Dutch has also been fully reimbursed.__I __wont go into any further details in this "fascinating story" of Iceslave this time, though its full of drama and stupidity worth checking out…or not. Some things we still don't understand to this day…_

_**Koynali**__, a restaurant inside the Topaki Palace. They don't serve any alcohol there, which pissed some of the tourists…_

_**Little Japan on in leash,**__ I read in article that it was called maigo himo, literally meaning lost child cord and of course there is no consensus about it either there, as some think it make their child look like a pet, while others don't care if their kid looks strange, as long as it is save. _

_**Rúsínurassgat**__ (raison asshole?) is a real saying, that mean someone who is cute. There is no logic behind it and funnily after I put this joke in, a memes in english started popping up on facebook, showing an woman saying that in English to a baby in a carrage and a picture of what a raison asshole could look like. A language, they all seem to be full of dark and strange secrects and that's why I love them._

_See you in next chapter! The next chapter should hopefully by up in next week (yes I have set a deadline. ;))_


	8. Children will be children

_**Story**__**: **__Bratty Nations._

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

_Author notes: More of chibi nations! _

_A big shout out to my friend and follower, Fluff helps everything! This chapter is also dedicated to you my friend, so sorry about having misspelled your name in the last chapter, but I have fixed it now! Check out her brilliant fic called Asia family, which is series of one shots, beautiful writing and my favorite, is the story about the red fox. _

_As promised here is the newest chapter and as always, I had to divide the chapter and this time in three, so the story keeps on getting a little bit longer, but that's okay as if I manage to keep up this writing pace I will still be able to finish the story this summer (hopefully chapter each week). That's my plan anyway; I owe it to you, my devoted readers. I should be able to post the next chapter, next weekend (before or on Ice's birthday the 17th) as it is nearly finished and about the same length or shorter. At least I hope so, the chapters keep getting longer in the rewriting, thanks to me finding a lot a info that I want to put into it but I have to hold some of it back or it would be as contrived as a history essay. :S Which I love by the way, but has no place in fiction, though the historical facts and other are always a mini essays….nervous laugh…but not this time, but the next chapter is filled with it and among other things crazy You-tubing (the game of the modern children). ;) _

_One last thing before I start this chapter, last weeks social media has been filled with parent shaming and naughty children around the world, in America it was the case with gorilla which got shot though it had been protecting the child (but the Zoo officials had to act quick), in China, there where two incidents where priceless things were broken in museums, one where big Lego statue that took months to build was broken by a child and in another, a expensive glass sculpture and the parents only filmed it, in Japan there was this case of child gotten lost in a bear infested forest, after his parent had left him to teach him a lesson (they didn't go very far according to themselves, children are very quick!), thankfully the child was found safe and sound in a army cabin after a week. On social media high and mighty people were judging these people harshly and wanted something done to these bratty kids or make the parents pay dearly (or even both). I thought this was oddly fitting, as the theme in this chapter and the next is what it means to be a child and a parent. But enough with the blabbering and on with the chapter! _

_World events dated to September 18th 2014._

* * *

Chapter eight - Children will be children.

Under the scorching sun and calm breeze from the sea, bellowing below us, where we sit around a table, outside the restaurant on a terrace, I explain to England, with China listening while Den, Spain and Turkey watch mainly over the children, as quickly as I can everything noteworthy that happened last week, reliving each and every instance again, from the time Ice had been discovered found hiding in the cave thinking he was a little kid again in the Turkish raids, the panic attacks over hearing Turkey's name and trying to flee, singing his national anthem and other Icelandic songs, doing all the Icelandic stereotypical things and yet not knowing he is a nation, regressing even further in age, at least mentally, getting lost in the Bazaar, trying to get to the Topaki palace on his own by using them help of a random Icelander, calling us kidnappers so we got into a hostage situation, a major panic attack that turned into a uncontrolled laughter when he heard me speak (Den snickered over that one and I send him a death glare that made him stop instantly), the tantrum over the leash, never allowing me to hit Den without making a scene (Den:"Hey!") which is every unlike him, biting Den which is very like him (Dens whines :"Nooor…"), Ice walking deadly slow over to Turkey and starting again all over again when interrupted, sniffing of Turkey and listing smells. I even mentioned the gun wielding ghost and the vision, though I did only remember the vision partly but I thought to mention it as Ice had the same the vision.

England, who sits on my right side and has listened with great patience to my quick recounting of last days, lifts his prominent eyes brows up high when hearing about my encounter with the ghost and the experience in the vision, but doesn't say anything.

"I am sure I am forgetting something, but that is all I can remember now. Anything you like to add, Den…?" I am little out of breath after explaining everything in such a hurried manner and I look over at Den who sits on my left side, in the hope that he has anything of value to add.

However he only looks deep in thought with a hand under his chin before he whistles in admiration."Pheeew, nej I think you covered everything." He flashes me with his ever, irritating smile.

I grit my teeth in frustration and hit the table with me fist, startling everyone at the table with the loud noise but especially Den. "Denmark, this is not a recounting of my favorite TV-series. This is deadly serious."

Den lifts his hands up in a surrender manner. "I know that and I mean it Nor, I have nothing to add. Honestly."

_I hope, for his sake, that is not hiding anything from me again…because if I find out that he is, I swear I will murder him in the most brutally fashion possible….in my mind…_

"Ah." Is the only thing England finally says after I have finished my explanation, but he doesn't ask me to clarify anything. His mind looks elsewhere, either thinking about the Scotland's referendum or analyzing everything I said. I hope it's the latter, he can think about the referendum when this is all behind us. I have a lot of things I must clear up back home, but that must all wait, for this is an emergency.

I stare intently at England, daring him to think about anything else but the problem at hand.

"Wow, you guys have been through a lot." China says who sits across from me, Spain nods who sits on the end of the table and Turkey, who sits between them shakes his head in wonder.

"No wonder you are tired after all this, Norway. I would be exhausted." China sips his tea and looks with great gratitude over at ever well-behaved Japan, who sits on the floor next to Romano, whom shivers, while Japan only reads on with a serious expression.

_I wonder what he is reading all the time. I can't read the title, since it is of course in Japanese._

"So none of your charges has been acting in such a abnormal way, like they have split personality?" I ask and look over at my little charge. He and little America have started running around on outside terrace, zigzagging through the restaurant's tables and chairs and now their are trying to get Romano or Japan to join them in their running game, Ice by pulling Romano up on his feet while Japan is in tug and war with America and his book. America is laughing like a little villain but Japan looks very pissed off.

China and Spain shake their heads in unison.

"And they have never thrown any tantrums or got any major panic attacks?" I continue asking.

England sends America one look and America lets go of the Japan's precious book, who hugs it to his chest as it is his most prized possession and sits down again and reads furiously like the answer to all this, could be found in this particular book.

England answers me after America has joined Ice, instead of harassing Japan as they try to get Romano to join their game. "America's first ever tantrum was over the turkey misunderstanding, when I think about it also happened back home except he kept saying turkey, like he had got the hiccups or something. So I tried cooking for him a turkey but that didn't work. He kept saying turkey, turkey, until I booked us some flight tickets here. Then he mysteriously got quiet and therefor I was sure Turkey was the link…but now…" England shrugs with sadness in his eyes. He looks so lost with all this and who can blame him, none of us have any clue whether we are on the right track or not.

Turkey seems to be the most troubled by all this. He tries to strike up a conversation or add something, but always closes his mouth again.

Spain watches his charge carefully. Romano doesn't want to join the crazy energy team in their game and backs away from them in fright. "Romano has never got any real panic attacks, he has just been really scared like a mouse or something like that, and the naughtiest thing he has ever done was to run and hide under that table. So he has never tried to get very far, seems too scared to leave my side…" As if Spain had called for him, Romano dashes to his side, whimpering and asking to be picked up. Spain does his bidding and rubs his back to calm him down.

"So even America…" I see America and Ice shrugs their shoulders in surprise over Romano's behavior.

"I think you two got the worst of the bunch," says England smirking. "Our days have been nothing but… peaceful at least with our kids…" The sadness creeps back into his voice. He looks to America who talks animatedly with Ice who nods in agreement with everything he says.

_Great…just our luck….Ice being the brattiest of them all…_

"But we did only arrive here yesterday, England called us and asked us to come here in a week." China adds and I turn my focus back to conversation at hand. "He asked me if Japan also had mentioned anything about Turkey, like Romano and Iceland who were both deadly scared of him, especially Iceland who couldn't even hear his name without fleeing."

"I'm so sorry about that." Turkey bows his head in in turn in apologetic manner to me, Den, Romano and Spain.

Romano nods like he accepts the apology, but doesn't dare leave the safety of Spain's lap, Den looks to me for help while I only wave my hand in a dismissive manner. "It's all in the past, besides, it's not your fault he started to relive the Turkish Raids…"

_No, it yours, you scared him away, _a cold voice of guilt suddenly whispers into my ear, giving me shivers despite the hot weather. I shake it away. He can't have been that frightened of me, since when have I ever given him any reason to be scared? I only meant to give him a little scare, teach him a lesson about how to behave in world politics, he's not a child; he shouldn't have reacted in this childish manner…

_It's still your fault this happened…_

"Nor, are you okay?"

I jolt up in my seat when Den puts a comforting hand on my right shoulder. I see that the other adults are all looking at me with concerned expressions, and even little Romano whose eyes look bigger than ever.

"Do you want to lie down again? He looks to Turkey, who sits on the other side of the table. "Turkey, is there any place where Nor can nap?" Turkey shakes his head and furrows his eyebrows as if he is trying hard to remember a place where I can.

"I don't need to nap!" I bat Den's hand away. "I'm fine, thank you, just thinking."

_And groveling for forgiveness…_

Den doesn't look too convinced, neither do the other, but he only squeezes my shoulder. "Okay, let me know, if it changes."

I only nod to get him off my back. I would never in a million years, admit it, my true feelings…and fears aloud…

"As you guys were already in Turkey, there was no need for me to contact you and interrupt your…peaceful family vacation." England grabs his teacup in front of him and half smiles, like he couldn't believe his own words, especially after hearing our travelling story, though truth be told only the first and last day were difficult in this long week, the rest was mostly a smooth sailing.

_Except me constantly waiting for England to return my calls…_

"It would have been better to know you were all coming, it would have saved us a lot of worries." I say accusingly and England hides him himself behind his teacup. "Sorry, like I said I have been busy." He comes out of hiding from the teacup and smiles lamely.

_We have all been busy, that is never an excuse to neglect a friend in need…not even though a family member threatens to leave you…_

"Hang on what did you mean by Ice being the key to all this?" I suddenly remember something that Turkey said to Den while I was busy trying to stay sane in a vision.

"_It didn't seem to be enough for them to just meet me. You or rather Ice must be the last piece of the puzzle."_

"They key? I never said that." England looks puzzled and turns to the others, like they know any better. Den and Turkey seem to have forgotten about the conversation, as they both look at me with stupefied expressions.

"Turkey thought Ice was the last piece of the puzzle, as the other hadn't changed." I say irate over the fact that they both forgot something so important. _So typical of them…more worried about the past than the present…_

"No, if anyone is the key it's America…!" England shouts but shuts up immediately. He looks with a guilty expression at little America who is playing rock, scissors with Ice behind us, and is in no way paying any attention to his guardian. America wins with rock against scissors and yells victoriously while Ice screams in frustration.

I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "Why's that? He seems to have the least links to Turkey."

I can see the others agree with me, even Romano, though it's hard to tell how much he understands in his current condition.

England swallows a lump in his throat and half-stammers: "Well…I mean he's one of the superpowers in the world. I'm mean I'm very sorry but I don't believe Ice plays such a big part in all this…he's not that significant to the world….I mean he's so small…" He whirls his finger around, like he is indicating how small Ice truly is.

Den whispers to England, who sits on my left side, in a loud voice that cancel his whispering. "Don't let him hear you…" Den mutters. "He will go nuts." He sits up straight in his seat after voicing my exact thought aloud. Old Ice would have yelled at England for saying this…truth aloud.

"But it's the truth right?" China asks matter-of-factly.

"He is small…" Spain adds, like he is expecting us to tell him any differently.

I lean back in my chair, run a hand through my hair and sigh. "I can't deny that, it's only when any of his volcanoes erupts that the world truly pays any attention to him…"

"A volcano! Where?" Ice all of a sudden jumps up in fright, as if he is expecting a volcano to burst through the door with blazing guns. He runs to Den for safety, hopefully only because Den was the closest to him, not because he trust him the most to keep him safe. Den picks him up and lets him sit on his lap.

"There is no volcano, Ice." Den explains gently, while stroking his hair, in the same manner you would to child that there is no bogie man hiding under his bed.

However, Turkey crosses his arms with a strict expression and burst into an academically speech of some sorts. "That's not true, I have volcanoes. My varied landscapes are the product of a wide variety of tectonic processes that have shaped Anatolia over millions of years and continue today as evidenced by frequent earthquakes and occasional volcanic eruptions."

Spain, China, Japan, who looks up from his book and America who stand still in back, nod and declare they also have volcanoes.

Usual Ice would be thrilled by the prospect of talking about geology and compare his studies with the other nations and do that for hours, but for some reason he gets a pained and haunted look on his face.

"Ice, what's wrong? I thought you loved volcanoes." Den looks to me for help.

_Can he feel the volcanic eruption in his home? According to the news it keeps getting bigger with each day…_

Ice grabs his head and starts to hyperventilate scaring the other children except Japan, who looks at him stoically and observes his every move.

This time I am quicker then Den, who looks as helpless as ever when confronted with Ice's sudden panic attack, and as I have the best experience of being able to calm him down when he in this kind of state, I snatch him from Den's lap and put him on my lap instead. I rock him back and forth while making comforting noises.

"Ice, it's okay. You are safe here." I hug him close. "We are not going anywhere." I look to Den who nods and half-smiles in agreement. Den and I would undoubtedly be more panic-stricken if we had not already witnessed Ice's panic attack in lobby of our former hotel, while the others who have not seen it before are frightened after seeing him in that state.

"What's wrong with him?" Asks America and England's only answer is patting him on the head with a troubled look on his face.

Romano doesn't ask for any information and instead runs for covers on Spain's lap, like Ice's condition could be contagious. He whimpers and holds tightly onto Spain's T-shirt, who rubs his back.

Japan flips another pace in his book and China sips his tea thoughtfully.

"Ég er hræddur.* I'm scared…" Ice says in a shaking voice and clings to me. He looks up at me, with his big eyes, which I wish were mirrors so I could see what horror could be going through his head in order to calm him fully down.

_Maybe he is reliving the vision? Did he really see the same things I did? _

But the only thing I say audibly to my scared child is: "It's okay, just focus on getting better." I rub his back in a soothing manner and then I feel his head for temperature. _It's rather high, but it could be the fault of the climate._

"I'm sick?" His eyes widen in even more fright than I thought possible.

"But you will get better." I kiss him on his sweaty forehead and his eyes slowly start to regain their original size.

_If you managed to get through the bank crisis, you will get through this. You are strong…never forget that. _But I don't say that for all to hear.

We, all the guardians and Turkey, all agree to switch the subject to their conditions instead. So far that has not spiked any reaction from them and therefor it should be a save topic, despite it concerning them most of all.

* * *

We wait for Ice to calm considerably down before continuing with our discussion. The only sounds being the soft snoring and the heartbeat of my child that has fallen asleep on my lap, mimicking Romano's behavior from earlier in the day, the loud but soothing crashing of the waves below us, the soft sounds of the maritime traffic and the occasional birdsong in the sunny sky above us.

America sits on a sunbacked table and swings his little legs, and seems to be waiting for Ice to wake up again, Romano still sits on Spain's lap and observes Ice with a distressed look, while Japan only flips another page in his book. So aside from Japan, Ice is the focus of everyone's attention.

_Isn't that what you want? To be the center of the attention? But not like this, this is not the greatness you aspire to be…I wish I could read your mind to know what the fanden you are thinking about…_

"But since Ice isn't the key, why is his behavior so different from the other children?" I think aloud, while watching Ice chest lift up and down as he breathes. He seems to be sleeping peacefully. I stroke his hair.

"I was thinking, maybe we are looking at it the wrong way." Den, to my surprise, speaks up.

"What do you mean?" England asks him to clarify and looks at him skeptically.

_Den, of all people, has the answer…? All this time, he held the answers…?_

I notice that I am not the only at the table who looks speechless by Den to be the one to close this mystery or at least the one about Ice's abnormal behavior.

Den picks up our duffel bag and takes out the book he has been reading and puts it on the table, before continuing. "The behavior, is not abnormal after all, I mean if we look it from the perceptive that he thinks he's a human child." He points at the book, which he must have learned by heart by now considering all the reading he has done.

_A human child, he only think so right? He hasn't become one? _I still hadn't dared asking England about that, as I am too afraid of the answer.

"You are right, it's natural for children to be curious….AMERICA, get down there!" England shouts at America who is climbing up on a table next to ours, which is extremely dangerous as the table is close to an easily breakable windshield, the only thing between a fall and the open sea.

America leaps down on the floor tiles like a cat, muttering "Sorry, England" and slumps down on the floor mortified over being yelled at as if he is a little naughty kid.

"And in their mind the most irrational thoughts are maybe the most rational…at the moment." Den adds. "Like when Ice wanted to make us proud by racing us to the Topaki Palace, a really dumb idea but one that made perfect sense to him, until he was met with the consequences of his actions..."

_What consequences? We barely yelled at him for it. He still hasn't been punished for it properly yet…but_

"True, children do perceive the world in a different way, different sight, touch, sounds and smells…" China says and looks at Japan, who does nothing but read on the floor, a clear contrast from how children would normally act but I guess Japan was always a bookworm.

_Why does Japan act so differently from the others? It's even hard to tell that he has even changed, if not for his small size._

"Everything is much bigger and more frightening to them." Spain says and hugs little Romano closer, as if he was afraid any of us planned on taking him away from him and glares at Turkey who quickly looks the other way, as if he had really tried to snatch him away again.

"Yeah, at a certain age, I think it's four, they think everything in the world literally revolves around them and their doings." Den looks in thought at Ice. "Hmm, Ice kinda is like that normally. Maybe he never outgrew that stage?"

"What are you rambling about? Where did you hear this? Did you read it in My Component child?" I ask, a little annoyed.

_Since when is Den the voice of reason anything?_

Den nods and smiles. "Among other things, I have been doing a lot of reading."

_Since when?_

"So our job is to provide him with boundaries to make him feel save." Den declares proudly.

"We never had to have any of this when we were young, we didn't even have any guardians." I retort and see the other guardians and Turkey are thinking along the same line.

_Why should Ice be any different?_

"True, but instead we had each others. Ice spent most of his life alone, remember?" Den says and there comes a dark look into his eyes, like it's all my fault, that I was the neglecting one in raising him instead of him. But it is true that I mostly left Ice on his own since I was to busy fighting in wars or battling poverty and what not…

Then it hit me, could that be the reason? Ice was alone, faraway in the sea, when Ottoman Empire abducted him as child, is he trying to rewrite history? Make new memories with us…as more active and present parents? So maybe Turkey isn't the answer, but only a start, however would Ice really do that? Ice who always had to remind everyone that he is strong and independent, not in anyway a little child (though he always acts like one) and doesn't need anyone's help and we should be asking for his help, no rather advice about everything.

_Ah….my little arrogant Ice, always asking for an attention…and getting one when he least wants it…._

Ice is still sleeping soundly on my lap, with no clue that we are talking about him. I didn't know he was that exhausted, he was running around like crazy just a minute ago, but what do I know about the level of energy while being stuck in a child's body?

_He can't truly want this…can he? _

Ice' s deep desire if it is even true, wouldn't explain all the other nations, unless they also have this secret desire to be taken care of and I can see on the worried gazes of the others guardians and Turkey that they have come to same conclusion as I have. But that doesn't explain why all at once? And Japan looks more like a guest than one of China's children but anyways Japan was always independent…

_Is there really no link between them all except Turkey….?_

"Does anything of Ice's abnormal behavior have anything to with the side effects of Skype magic?" I ask England suddenly, who jolts back from his own thinking and where he was looking over at little America, who was still sulking after his earlier scolding.

"No, I don't think so." He shakes his head.

"Do all of the other former colonies or Japan think they are human or regressing in age?" I ask.

"Yes." He nods.

_Well that's a surprise._

"Even Japan? He doesn't seem to have lost his memories and yet, he is small as well." I cock my head at reading Japan.

China shakes his head. "No, Japan has changed, it can be hard to tell but this is still not Japan."

"How can you tell?" I ask in bewilderment.

_What changes?_

"Well for starters he would never spend this much time with me without a reason…" China suddenly goes very quiet.

Spain looks down at Romano in his lap, undeniably thinking the same.

Den glances over at the usual independent Ice who sleeps on my lap, like it is suddenly the safest place in the world.

Turkey asks us if we like anything more to eat and drink and we all respectfully decline.

"So they only think they are humans….?" I continue and England nods.

"Yes, it's only in their minds, they thankfully haven't changed into one. This is purely mentally, their size is only of my doing and linked to their memories, therefor as soon as they get them back, they will change. Ah, I also have to mention their clothes will grow with them, so there is no need to have any change on hand." England smiles mischievously since their current clothes are extremely childish, they will most likely all have fit when they change back but most importantly is the fact that they only think and not are human.

A huge weight is lifted from my shoulder. That means Ice is still as immortal as ever, not mortal like a human. _Something hasn't changed…_

"But, America calls you England!" Den suddenly yells in surprise. "Would he really do that if he thought he was human?" There must be some of the nation left in him, right?"

_Of course they are still nations, they just don't remember it._

"I forced…got him to. But he sometimes call me...that." England looks from us to America.

Then I recall when I first saw deaged America and the fact that he called England only once papa when he was leaving. England has clearly ratified that and made sure he never does that, at least not in public.

"Why, don't you like him calling you papa?" Den asks with a hurt look, like he is offended by England's choice personally.

England stares into his teacup, that mysteriously is still full of tea even after all his drinking. Must be magic since the teakettle was empty a long time ago.

_England really must need to calm his nerves… _

England at last looks from his magic-teacup. "It would be too hard…to forget...when he changes back."

Den gets a solemn look and nods. "I understand."

_Independence has always been a touchy subject with those two and often is for the former guardians…_

"Papa, what are you talking about?" Ice has finally wakes up and is fully alert.

"Ah, don't worry about this grown up stuff." Den pats him on the head.

Ice takes that advice to heart and turns to me: "Mama, where is my candy?"

_Candy…oh nei…!_

I instantly remember how I devoured all the Tyrkish pepers, Ice had gotten from the random Icelander, while I was sitting in the car and convincing Den to come to meet Turkey. At that time I was desperate for some food and had eaten all the candy before I came to my senses…

I bite my lower lip and look at my little charge who looks up at me expectantly and I ready myself for him to go into a huge tantrum, making all the others he had to this day, feel like a child's game.

"I am really sorry, I ate it all…I…" I trail of and for a brief moment I think Ice will start crying rivers as his lower lip trembles but just as quickly he shakes head and says: "That's okay. Hope it helped." He pats me on the arm and smiles.

_That was a way more mature reaction than I ever expected from him!_

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask and Den promptly put his hand on his forehead to take his temperature. He assures me that Ice has lowered temperature by dipping his head.

"A little, can I go and play now?" Ice asks in small voice and indicates with his head, where America is still waiting for him to return or England to give him permission, it's hard to tell from his sullen look and the way he crosses his arms.

Den smiles relieved that Ice is feeling better. "Sure you can."

Ice returns the smile but waits for me to give his consent as well.

"Yes, just remember the rules…" I start but Ice cuts me off: "Behave, easy." He jumps down from my lap before I finish my lecture and runs over to America and Japan.

_I seriously doubt that, but good to see he got his old spirit back…hope it won't lead him into trouble._

Without being asked to, Romano follows his lead. Spain is both relieved and sad over that change in clingy Romano.

"How serious is the age regressing?" I ask England when Ice and Romano have gone back to play with the others.

"Well, it seemed to have stopped. But it's wise to not assume anything. However the age regressing only seems to be in their minds, as, like I said earlier they haven't really been changed physically. It might be because the change really started there, as there small forms is only another kind of magic I inflicted on them so they would be easier to manage-"

I interrupt England by putting out my hand. "Wait, another magic? Did you do something else? Without our permission?" I frown at him for withholding such an important piece of information and so do the other guardians. Turkey is the only who seems lost by all this, sitting on the sidelines with no idea how to act in all this none sense.

England snaps at me. "No, of course not. I'm so sorry, I misspoke, I…of course only meant the Skype magic that links to their memory. Nothing else." He wipes a sweat from his brow with a handkerchief.

"Who are under Skype magic?" I ask in a milder voice but without taking my eyes of England.

_What is he hiding from us?_

"They all are except for America, but he doesn't look any different from the others so I wouldn't worry. They are all going through the same *shit*." England acts like he had sneezed the last rude bit into his handkerchief, but really he couldn't have worded it in any better way.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Ice asks, clueless as ever when returning to America's side.

The kids don't seem to realize that we hear and see their every move, from where we sit at the table.

Little America shrugs his shoulders, and is still angry over being yelled at earlier. "Just some boring grown up stuff. There is nothing to do here but eat...no hamburgers no turkey, the food I mean. England took my Playstation Vita away, said it wasn't good for me and I was using it wayyyy to much. Japan, can you make another one?" America pokes Japan in the shoulder, who looks up from his book.

"I'm terribly sorry but they are only made in my country but not by me."

America crosses his arm and shakes his head. "You are no fun, you are supposed to be the country of electronics."

_Wait? Does America link Japan to a country but not himself?_

"I…I didn't pack anything as I am only looking for peace and quiet. It's important to stay in the moment." Japan says and looks very apologetic over the whole matter.

_Classic Japan…_

"What about Rommy?" Ice asks and points at Romano who stands perfectly still like he is waiting for a command to move, possibly from Spain.

"Eh?" Romano doesn't seem like to be the one who suddenly stands in the spotlight, as he starts to back away from Ice and America, towards his guardian.

"Yeah, Do you make…no do you have any video games?" America looks at him expectantly.

Romano shakes his head. "I just want to go back to papa." He looks to Spain who gives him thumbs up and cheers Romano on like a cheerleader. Romano sighs and stays put.

"What about hide and seek?" Ice suggests and America looks around the small space where they could easily be found and declares in bored voice: "It's no fun to do it here."

Ice leans a little bit to the side and whispers to the group, but aloud enough for us adults to hear, in a conspiracy like voice. "We could leave…"

I sigh._ Why can he never behave? It was one of his very first rules to never leave anywhere alone! _

But when I am about to show him how wrong he is to think that he can just leave with out any adult supervision, Japan speaks up in harsh voice and very adult manner: "We are not allowed to leave."

Japan sighs, like the ancient nation he is, closes his book, but holds a finger in the middle do not lose the spot he was at and continues: "And we can't play in here and disturb the other guests."

Romano, America and Ice scan the area for the so-called guests.

"What other guests?" They all ask at the same time in their small voices.

Japan sighs even louder and shakes his head over their slow-wit. "Our guardians and of course Turkey-san, I mean." And as he is afraid they will still misunderstand him, he points at the table were we, all the adults are sitting and watching over their every move, in hope of getting some clue how to solve their problem, while they only play.

"They are expecting us to play." Ice snaps at him for treating them like idiots.

America and Romano dip their head in an agreement and frown at Japan.

"But not to be too noisy. How about using our imagination instead? We could tell stories." Japan puts his book on the floor and stands up, smiling politely and a little condescending at the other children.

The other children exchange looks, then they shake their head as one and jeer at poor Japan, who falls backwards on his bum. "Booooring…!"

Though Ice and America are of course the loudest, Romano seems to be only moving his lips but not according to the sounds, desperately trying to fit in.

Japan sighs once again, sit down on sunbaked floor tiles and picks up his book. "Well, then you find something to do. I am going to read." Furiously he flips a page in his book. "But don't come running to me, if you are still bored!" He shouts over his shoulder.

America, Romano and Ice look a little guilty over their treatment of Japan and a little lost over what to do next. They scratch their little heads in confusion and scan their surroundings in a frantic search for something to do.

Then out of the blue Ice seems to get an idea, he lifts his finger high up and I am half-expecting to see a light bulb appear over his head like in the cartoons but of course that doesn't happen. Instead a smile light up his features and he turns to his fellow children in need.

"I have an idea." Ice smiles gets even broader. Take off your clothes." And before anyone of the children can answer his unorthodox request, he starts undressing, right there on the terrace!

_What is he doing? Why is he undressing? Oh, no I hope they are not going to play doctor!_

I plan to intervene but Den stop me from leaving my seat, by grabbing my arm.

"Leave him be, Nor this perfectly normal for little kids to do."

I look stunned at him and he continues with his reasoning: "Especially in a hot weather like this, it makes them more free or something, not to mention Ice is not used to this climate." Den leans down to me and utters a fact I am already aware of. "What he calls a heat wave is merely a normal weather for us, that is those of us who are more used to the hot weather." Den leans back and lets go of my arm.

I understand where Den is coming from, but I really have to stop this, doesn't he realize the mortification Ice would experience if he were to turn back like this, naked?

But what if this is one of the many rituals Ice seems to be going through in order get back? None of the other guardians or Turkey seem to want me to stop this, maybe they also think this, whatever this is, is indeed necessary?

So despite me not liking this one bit, I sit down again.

Thankfully, to my big relief, Ice doesn't strip completely and only stand in his shorts, his clothes and shoes strewn over the terrace, what a slob…

"Trust me." Ice grins, where he stands in nothing but his red underwear and the other children look at him dubiously.

_No, don't! Unless…of course it helps you change back, ah just hurry and change back so we don't have to continue second guessing everything you do…!_

America shrugs. "Okay."

When he starts to undress as well, Japan stops him by saying with a stern voice: "I refuse to take part in this till I know where all this is leading us."

_Ever the rational of his group…_

Ice sighs and whisper to each and every one of them his plans.

_Why is he whispering? Is he about to prank us?_

"That's brilliant Ice." America high-fives him.

_Not a good sign._

"I don't like it." Romano shakes his head fervently, to make absolute sure he will not take any part in whatever Ice is planning and they can't force him in anyway.

"I am staying." Japan proclaims and adds. "I am more than used to this heat, it can be as hot jungle in my home during the summer and it's not respectable to dress like that."

He frowns at the undressing state of Ice, who doesn't seem to be bothered in the least by Japans subtle scolding and Romano points to Japan when Ice waits for his explanation." What he said."

"Fair enough, Ammy?" Ice turn to America, who answers him by taking of his t-shirt, untying his sneakers and very quickly stand as Ice, only in his shorts, which happens to be the blue UK flag, a far cry from Ice's normal red ones, though they could be mistaken for Den's flag except red is also in mine and Ice's flag.

England, who was in the middle of drinking his tea, snorts it all out of his nose all over the table, when sees America has revealed their little secret, although everyone knew about England's possessive behavior.

_England probably never thought America would undress like this in public… _

It takes a short while to England to recovering from the sputtering and he shouts at his innocent charge. "America, what are you doing? Put your clothes back on!" He waves his left hand in some kind of gestures meaning, "Put your damn clothes back on" and wipes the table clean with a napkin, with the right hand, all the while ignoring our interrogating stares of the adults.

The kids all react differently, Ice snickers in background while Romano's answer to the flag revealing or England's scolding though not directed to him, is running back to Spain and Japan only shakes his head.

"But it's hot…England." America whines, though he should be as used to the heat as Japan and Romano.

England takes a pity on him. "I can't deny that….alright come here so I can put some sunscreen on you." He indicates him to come over to him and America does that.

I ask Ice to do the same and he obeys me for once.

"Okay, I'm ready, lead the way Ice." America jumps of England's lap but when Ice is about to do the same, I grab his arm firmly and ask: "Where do you think you are going?"

"It's a secret…" Ice replies innocently but I glare at him dangerously while adding. "Alone…"

"It's nothing dangerous. I promise." Ice pleads and looks to Den for help, who for one agrees with me by shaking his head and goes to pick up Ice things and put them in the duffel bag.

America rolls his eyes over our overprotectiveness and his argument would perhaps have held some water, if not for the fact that his own guardian, practically has his own name written on him and he says in annoyed voice: "We are just gonna take a walk."

_Somehow I doubt that…_

Den also picks up America's things and hands them over to England who stand up and thanks him before reprimanding his charge: "America, don't be rude."

America mutters with downcast eyes: "Sorry England."

"And you are not going anywhere on your own either." England puts America's things on the table.

America looks shocked by England's statement. "What? Why?"

"It could be dangerous, you are just a child." England pats his head as if he is underlining that particular statement and America, who looks to be about to retort something back, gives up without a fight and shrugs but puts up an unhappy frown.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I ask my little charge, whom I still keep a firm hold on and instigated the whole thing.

Ice's only answer is by shrugging his shoulders. "It's hot."

_That can't be the only reason?_

None of us guardians are buying it and I turn to Turkey who looks to be thinking about something. "Turkey, would you say they could roam free here?"

America and Ice look expectantly at Turkey but he shatters their hopes by shaking his head and replies not unsurprisingly: "No, I'm sorry there are holy places I really don't like them do enter unsupervised, treasury, also we are to close to the sea and there a lots of indoor pools, they could drown…"

"We know how to swim." Ice rolls his eyes.

America concurs. "Yeah."

"No backtalk from you two." England scolds them both when I was about to, so I add in firm voice. "Listen to the adults."

Ice of course doesn't listen and yells outraged over this injustice: "I am an island, I mean live on an island. Of course I know how to swim-!"

_I am an Island; something is coming back to him even though he wrongly corrected himself… _

But regardless of the happy fleeting feeling in my chest of seeing some hope of him returning, I cut him sharply off. "Ice, what did we say?"

"Never to go alone but-!"

"No, you are not going on your own, ever again." Den has finished picking up his things and putting it in our bag.

He frowns at Ice who mutters under his breath: "Fine…but America is with me, so I am not totally alone…"

I ask Den to hand me over the harness and Ice goes rigid.

"Okay, okay you can come with us…sorry."

I smile and hand Den back the harness. "That's better."

Despite the fact that it was only mandatory for England, Den and I to watch over our unruly charges, the entire gang decide to tag along, for three reasons; one as it beats doing nothing but wait, two, some a new information might come to light and three, Turkey could be the tour guide again instead of just sitting on the sidelines constantly waiting for us.

Turkey steps up onto a chair and clears his throat dramatically. "If I may have your attention please."

All eyes are in an instant on him.

"If everyone is full and rested." Turkey looks at me. "You are not about to faint again are you? I don't want to leave before-"

"No, no I am fine, thank you."

Turkey smiles. "Excellent then it's time we start the tour. Follow me." Turkey jumps down of the chair and leads us out of the restaurant.

"In 1453 Istanbul was a city in decline. It fell to Fatih Sultan Mehmet II who embarked on a program of repopulation, bringing in many Anatolian people, Greeks and other nationalities. His capital was to be a thriving place and thus began a period of prosperity and riches for the city and the sultans themselves. The Sultans created a world within a world, nowhere better exemplified than in the Topkapi Palace." Turkey bows after this dramatic introduction, although it's in the middle of the tour but not the start when the children starts to clap, Ice and America the loudest, Japan the most polite while Romano doesn't clap and instead hides behind Spain.

As thus begins our tour around the Topaki palace, backwards, as Turkey excitingly explains and shows us everything the Topaki palace has to offer, on the children's road to recovery.

* * *

_**Author notes:**__ There are about six chapters left of the story (it could be a little bit longer in rewriting). _

_Historical facts and other._

_Volcano: In September 2014 the volcanic eruption in Holuhraun kept getting bigger and bigger every day…_

_World events dated back to September 18th 2014…_

_Thanks for reading and I hope see you in the next chapter, next week! Enjoy the weekend! _


	9. The wonders of Turkey

_**Story**__**: **__Bratty Nations._

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Author notes: **__Hello all, so sorry for the delay, but I decided to take a break while the Euro Cup in football was going on. For a long time I couldn't think about anything except football and Game of thrones (which was sometimes eerily similar ;)) while my country competed for the first time ever (the smallest nation to ever get into that tournament), but the whole nation was mad with football craziness, so I wasn't the only one who couldn't focus or work. And it did great, got all the way to quarter final where it was defeated by the host, France (our first defeat in the tournament!), who got silver in the tournament as France lost in the finals to Portugal (which we made a draw against in our first game of the tournament.) Congratz Portugal for becoming the European champion for the first time! _

_Of course more things have happened in my life than just football, but just the other day I had a book launching party where a fellow group of authors and I published a criminal story collection. It was a great party, my fourth book launching party since 2011 but my last one was in 2013, so it had been awhile. I am happy as long as I get to write. ;)_

_I also had to take a break from the fic when there were so many terrible things happening in the world (Prayers and hugs for the whole world!) so I escaped into football, a sport I had never much cared for but I became hooked, so be "warned" there will be some football jokes and references in later chapters, as 2014 was a very important year for our men's national football team (our national women's team had already gone three times to the Euro cup and are most likely going for the fourth time)._

_And once again I had to divide the chapter, as it kept getting longer and longer in rewriting thanks to all the research I did. So there are no musical numbers in this chapter, but there will be in the next two chapters. ;) As the next chapters will be shorter in length, there shouldn't be as long wait in between. I still plan on finishing this story this summer, but currently it has sixteen chapters in the whole, meaning there are seven chapters left…excluding this one. _

_Hope you are all having a wonderful summer!_

_The story takes place in September 18th 2014…_

* * *

Chapter nine - The wonders of Turkey

After great nagging and fight, England and I manage to get our little ones to dress again in their light clothes, so they don't look like a flag parade any longer, especially not America, who has covered up the UK flag underwear to England's relief, though his secret is already out. We hadn't left the restaurant for good, even though the tour around the place had already begun, as we didn't want our little ones to go barefoot for the long walk ahead of us back to the first courtyard and they should only undress when we get to the pool. They weren't happy with our commands, but at least they obey us.

"Where is the pool?" Ice keeps asking Turkey, as he seems to think that the point of our journey is to soak in some mysterious Turkish pool instead of curing him and rest of regressed nations. Which is not that odd, considering the children don't know that it's unusual for them to be in this state. For them this is perfectly normal and we all are together on some fun family trip.

_So frustrating…after a week here in Turkey, the only change has been that Ice is not deadly afraid of Turkey any more…which it not that bad, I guess…_

Turkey smiles at Ice, puts a finger to his own mouth like he is shushing him and repeats what he had already told us earlier when arriving at the palace. "It's a secret."

Ice groans with impatience and looks longingly at the sea below the restaurant's terrace and looks to be about to jump into it, as he will do everything to get out of this burning heat.

I grab his arm and warn him by waving the harness before his small face, which is more enough for him to understand completely what will happen if he doesn't behave. Den also sends him a stern look to show that I have his support, since he is my co-parent and I give him back the harness, as he is the keeper of it, when I see that Ice has got our message, loud and clear.

Although I have to admit that I am tempted to put the harness back on Ice anyway, as the fence, if one can call it one, is only the height of matchstick boxes, the only thing between a accidental fall into the ocean below.

_This is no place for children…_

Ice goes rigid like he knows what I am thinking about and sharply looks to his side at America, like he is hoping against all odds that the cool kid in the group did not just witness his humiliation.

Ice though doesn't need to worry about his opinion, as America is too busy trying to see anything in this feverish weather. His sunglasses are clouded over and he tries in vain to clean them on the hem of his t-shirt until England can't watch his futile attempt any longer and hands him a glasses wipe to use instead. America gracefully accepts and happily puts the now clean glasses on his nose.

Romano still clings to Spain and has the expression of someone longing for home while China and Japan wait patiently for Turkey to continue the tour.

_I truly hope that the tour around the palace will shed some light on this mystery of the deaged nations...is Turkey really the link to turn them back…?_

Turkey informs us that the Topkapı Palace is the oldest and also the most Ottoman of all Turkish palaces and how the palace was the heart, brain and centre of the Ottoman Empire, which was why he wanted us all to meet here with our little ones, as their fear or memories were connected to Ottoman-Turkey. He tells us that the Topaki palace served as many things, one, the residence of the sultan, two, the centre of administrative affairs and three, the highest educational institution of the empire.

The palace is different from palaces in the rest of Europe, for the palace is not a single large structure, unlike typical European palaces like Buckingham Palace or Versailles (England flinches when he is reminded of France), which feature one large building with outlying gardens, instead Topaki palace is a collection of relatively small kiosks, pavilions, kitchens, barracks, audience chamber, sleeping quarters built around a central enclosure and surrounded by beautiful gardens.

Even though Den, Ice and I had to practically run, except for the small time we got to rest and enjoy the seaside view, to meet the others at the restaurant, the outline of palace had not escaped my notice, especially since we had to zigzag through labyrinth of artistic buildings, massive gates and colorful gardens.

"Let us finishes the tour around the fourth courtyard before we head back to first gate." Turkey says and as no one sees any reason to object him, we walk up the marble stairs leading from the restaurant and up onto the terrace and are once again greeted with the wonderful view of the Strait Bosphorus, the bridge that connects Asia and Europe and the opposite side is the Asian Side.

* * *

Turkey allows us a moment to enjoy seaside view for a bit, even though we saw plenty of it in the restaurant; you never seem to get tired of it, before continuing further and explaining along the way: "While walking through the buildings and the four courtyards of the Topkapı Palace you will feel the glory days of the Ottoman Empire. But also the horrors that took place there like executions and the mass killing of Ottoman princes…" Turkey trails off and stops, possibly because he sees the children and therefor remembers that he also has some young audience with him.

However as Ice and America seem to hang on each of his words, their eyes widen in excitement, while Romano only leans closer to Spain and even though Japan doesn't seem to mind or even be interested, he continues with his bloody tale in an dramatic voice, fitting of an Shakespearean- actor.

"Or like in 1595 when Sultan Mehmed III became sultan and gave the order to his mute palace servants to strangle all nineteen of his brothers! But of course no blood was allowed to be shed, as they had royal blood! Lest they challenge his right to the throne. Some of them were even still infants at the time. They were buried in their father's tomb left to the exit of the Hagia Sophia, which you can see over there." Turkey points over the sea, where the famous landmark, former church, imperial mosque and now a museum stands on other side, the great architectural beauty, with it's massive dome and high thin towers on each side.

Anyhow Turkey is in no way thinking about the ancient beauty or the remarkable story of the aforementioned place, as he continues his murder-story with a certain glee by rubbing his hands together. "You can visit this tomb and see all the coffins of the sultan and his nineteen murdered brothers, if you like." He grins widely and the only thing he is missing a flashlight, to light up his psychopathic smile, except of course that would be pointless, considering we are both outside and the weather is sunny.

"Coooool….!" America yells and grins and looks at England, who grimaces in disgust when even picturing it.

"Svaaalt!" Ice shouts cool in his mother tongue and looks over at Den and I, like it would be the most fun thing in the world to see dead bodies…of brothers, mind you.

We shake our head affirmatively, in complete agreement with each other and Ice pouts. He has always been a fan of strange morbid things, but this is too much for us and should be for him as a child, to handle right now.

_Could it be the fault of our old age…?_

Japan doesn't even flinch, as he is used to bare witness to extremely dark things and the same applies to China, though China does seem a little perturbed over how little reaction Japan is showing as a child, nonetheless.

Romano whimpers as if Turkey had just told us a terrifying ghost story and hides behind Spain, who pets him on the head.

"Don't scare them like that, Turkey." England admonishes Turkey, even though Romano is the only of the children who had reacted in that manner or maybe he meant us guardians, as then he would be spot on.

Turkey's crazy smile slowly melts away like snow in the summer. "Oh, I am so sorry."

"You don't want Romano to be…deadly scared of you…again." Spain rebukes him as well and Turkey leans closer to Romano, like he is inspecting him or something, casting a great shadow over him which gets Romano to yelp up in fright and cling, if that is even possible, closer to Spain.

Turkey rises up, deep in thought, scratches his unshaven chin and then he says: "But they have to lov…eh like all of me. I can't lie to them and only give them the pretty bits. Besides, we all have our dark pasts." He gives us an honest smile under his bird-like mask. "I have nothing to hide."

"That is true." England says and we, all guardians nod in agreement.

_We all have our past, Den and I were fearsome Vikings, England a swashbuckling pirate, Spain a __Conquistador_ _and China a conqueror and later a communist...actually he is still a communist though today he allows capitalism…but never mind that, one of the reasons we even are here today is because of Turkey's dark past…_

"And it wasn't me who did this, but the sultan…" Turkey says while twirling his fingers together like a shy maiden and as usual it's England who takes the lead in voicing our thoughts aloud. "We understand. Tell them whatever you want, Turkey."

Turkey is glad to hear that and he leads us further along the terrace, with the gorgeous view of sea, land and ships on his right side and the palace on his left. "This court we are walking through, which is also the last courtyard, is called the Tulip Gardens but it's different from the other three courtyard as it is not really a courtyard, but more like a combination of gardens on different levels, with terraces stepping down towards the view point that watches over the Golden Horn and the Bosphorus Strait." Turkey stops and points briefly at the sea, before carrying on with the tour. "So you see the this courtyard is mostly a garden with terraces and pleasure pavilions, the Circumcision Room, Sünnet Odası is of course…hehe…excluded hehe…snip, snip." Turkey grins deviously while his fingers resemble scissors and his mouth makes accompanied sounds.

Now all of the children look afraid or a least a little anxious, as they don't understand the full meaning of his words and they all huddle together like they are cold despite the hot weather, except for Romano who has Spain's safety but still looks scared.

All of us, that is, the guardians give Turkey a warning look.

_Maybe we should continue censoring Turkey after all….? _

There is no need as Turkey himself, sees that this was a bit too much for young ears and he clear his throat embarrassingly. "Anyways from the Treasury Halls, that we have to check out later, are the stairs leading down here. But this courtyard was exclusively reserved for the Sultan's own pleasure and nobody else was allowed without the permission of the Sultan." Turkey halts and gets a dark look in his eyes as if anyone of us would have dared to go against the Sultan back in the days, but as that is just a part of his act he return to his friendly smile again.

"Follow me." He indicates us to follow him to one of the kiosks ahead and carries on with the lecture. "Upon the entrance, there's a little mosque on the right, this is just a little room to pray during the prayer times…

* * *

"Aaaaaaaa!" All the children shout as one and run screaming outside of one of the rooms, that looked innocently enough with red sofas and velvet rope, until Turkey told them this was the circumcision room.

It was a little bit funny, how they all thought that just because Turkey brought them here, that they would all suffer the same treatment as the princes in the old days. But what is not funny is how they all seem to run without thinking about where they were heading, that is straight to the sea or maybe it was their plan of escape to jump into it. Even Japan who usually keeps a cool head, had to be brought back by China from the brink of the terrace and the same applies to the other children, who are rescued in time by their own guardians.

Turkey runs out of the room and profoundly apologizes and swears to never bring them back to that horrible room. He didn't mean to frighten them, only educate.

* * *

While the children calm down and us guardians, after the near miss, we enjoy even more of the seaside view and Turkey gets right back into character of playing the never-tired tour guide. "After a long journey in the palace, the Fourth Courtyard truly is the place to enjoy a fresh cool sea breeze, don't you think?"

We guardians only answer by nodding and breathe in the cleansing sea bathed in sunrays, when catching our breathes after the capture of our little ones and after having breathed in an unhealthy amount of ancient dust in the circumcision room.

The children stay mostly quiet, though half whimpering while writhing in our grasp, like fishes on a dry land. They long for their freedom again, but they have to earn it by thinking through their actions and not act so foolishly.

None of us guardians have it in us to scold them for planning on taking a bath in the sea, as they were truly frightened and this was in no way any disobedience. The only thing we do is assure them they are safe with us and there is no need for them to go into any panic, as we would never let any harm come to them.

When the children hear that proclamation, they stop fighting us and instead relax in our arms. I have never before seen such unification of nations in action, as all the guardians and the children act in the same way, that is in a way spellbinding, like a dance and in turn makes everything much easier for everyone.

Turkey is the only one who is focusing on the tour, instead of the mental state of his guests. "Or the wonderful view over the Bosphorus, if you have a chance you should all take a boat trip along the strait and check out the islands. Ah I forgot to tell you that the restaurant we were in before, is hundred and one years old." Turkey points back to the small distance we have traveled from the restaurant.

"Wow hundred and one years old…" Surprisingly, it's Japan who gives that sarcastic remark under his breath, where China is still holding him in his arms after the rescue from the brink of the terrace.

"Japan, don't be rude." China rebukes him, maybe for the first time since he regressed, according to China's recount of how angelic Japan has been behaving.

"I am so sorry I will write a apology letter later on." Japan says, a bit snidely while smiling politely and bowing his head, for the ancient nation a hundred something is no more than a child's age.

"In the world's oldest and largest palace to survive to the modern times." Turkey adds, maybe a tiny bit pissed over the patronizing look Japan gives him, though his broad smile doesn't falter for a minute.

"I guess that is cool…" Japan says under his breath, without meeting the harsh eyes of Turkey, hidden under his mask, clearly not used to the scrutinizing and judgmental look of the adults turned against him.

In one swift motion, he takes a notepad from his short pocket and a pen and start to write something, most defiantly a apology letter, as it's a kind of a national sport in Japan to compose one after having been to "brutally" honest about something. After a quick write through, Japan rips the page out and hands it with both hands to Turkey, with his head bowed low.

Turkey takes it, reads it, nods happily and ruffles Japan's dark hair. Japan fixes his hair as soon as Turkey has removed his hand, only to be replaced by China's palm who pets him instead like a little dog. Japan doesn't say anything, but looks appalled to be treated in such manner. The first time he is truly being handled as child, except for the leash, since his transformation.

"What's so great about the Bosphorus?" Romano asks in a small voice and is as usual situated in Spain's embrace, like a little child too afraid of the world to leave the safety of his parent.

Turkey is so happy over Romano daring to ask him anything that he looks to be about to eat him up with his big smile.

Romano shivers and clings to Spain, but Turkey quickly replaces that huge grin and explains to us, while leading us further along the terrace, how the Ottoman Empire was ruled from this vast compound and luxurious building overlooking the strait that forms part of the boundary between Europe and Asia and that the Bosporus connects the Black Sea with the Sea of Marmara, which is connected by the Dardanelles to the Aegean Sea and thereby to Mediterranean Sea. The Bosphorus is no less then the world's narrowest strait used for international navigation…

* * *

"So you see here we have the best view in the city and strolling around the gardens reveals some wonderful examples of Ottoman architecture. But best of all is this breathtaking view over the sea."

Turkey leads us further through the courtyard and points excitingly over the vast sea on his right side. "Especially on a sunny day like this, when the water is this light blue, you see, yeah over there are islands lying on the right hand side. These islands are called The Princes' Islands" which is municipality of Istanbul. The Princes' Islands or Kızıl Adalar or just Adalar are a chain of nine rather small islands in the Sea of Marmara but they evolved from a place of exile during the Byzantine era. Today the islands are popular destination for tourists and Istanbulites alike to escape the hectic city life for a day, believe me I often go there to relax but of those nine islands, only four of them are open to the public, Büyükada, which the biggest and most popular, and others are Burgazada, Heybeliada and Kınalıada. Büyükada is Turkish for 'big island' and its the largest of the four Istanbul islands about 5,36 km…²"

Turkey stops when he hears snoring behind him, turns around and sees that he has long since lost the attention of his group with that longwinded speech, especially the little ones who are asleep in the arms of their guardians, but that could also be the fault of the hot weather and heavy meal before. Even Japan looks deadly tired, despite the fact that he is the only one of children, who has been able to keep up with the historical lectures and debates throughout this trip.

"But do you know what so amazing about these islands?" Turkey looks expectantly at each and one of us, like game master in a quiz show.

The children instantly wake up, like he had pulled a lever on them.

We guardians put the children carefully down on the ground, where they walk expectantly to Turkey, who reminds me of a circus ringmaster about to reveal some act from out of this world.

"It's…." Turkey lets the children hang onto his every world and even us adults are intrigued by the suspenseful buildup.

The children perk their ears and expect another exiting bloody tale of the old. Romano looks vary, after being frightened before by the tale of brutally murdered princes and the circumcision room, but nevertheless looks exited as well.

"Their sound of…silence." Turkey finishes at last with a dramatic pause.

* * *

The silence linger until the children shout bewildered. "Their what?" America and Ice chorus at the same time and share surprised look with Romano and Japan, even though Japan doesn't seem to hate the idea.

"Wait, sound of the silence…it must mean silence of the dead, meaning that is a ghost island!" America yells excitingly and Ice jump up and down, like he is trying to jump all the way over to the island and have a look, despite having seen a terrible ghost not that long ago.

Romano backs away towards Spain, who is close to catch him and comfort and Japan looks down in thought, not buying it and the same applies to us adults. We wait for Turkey to further explain before jumping to any conclusions.

_Sure Turkey said there were ghosts everywhere in his country, but an island full of ghosts seems a little bit…too much…right?_

Turkey shakes his head and therefor erases the children's illusion of any Halloween kind of island. "No, no, nothing so dramatic. What it means it has a complete sound of silence as all motorized vehicles are banned, making the islands an oasis of peace and quiet. The only sounds you'll hear are bicycle bells and the typical sounds of horse hoofs, as the main transportation there is horse-drawn carriages and bicycles." Turkey has a day dreaming look in his half closed eyes, while the children except for Japan, look bored out of their skulls.

Turkey, who notices that he is losing his youngest audience fast, adds with a soothing tone, that fits that dream island of relaxation perfectly. "However that isn't the only feature that makes the Princes' Islands unique. As you walk or ride through narrow streets, you are either flanked by either untouched pine-forests or fine, wooden Victorian cottages. How is that for a unique fin-de-siècle flash back, huh England?" Turkey blinks England after finishing his explanation and England doesn't look to put off by that idea to travel this way into the past. No need for any time machine.

"What does fin-de-sicle mean?" America asks and looks desperate to try to find anything akin to what him and Ice had imagined before.

All their excitement had died down after Turkey's explanation of what they thought was their dream adventure island turned out to be something far more…normal. It's hard to tell from Romano's unreadable expression, whether he is relieved or even more frightened by that prospect of a normal silence rather then the ghost-infested island they thought it was. Japan however has closed his eyes and judging by his happy face, is imagine being on, what we grownup also think is a true paradise on earth.

"It's a...French…word." England says French like it is a tongue twister or he has something disgusting on his tongue, that he needs to spit out. "Which means the end of a century, especially the 19th century…"

"The 19th century…!" America stiffens as if he had just been turned into a stone statue by that word alone and Ice looks equally grossed out and mutters: "The most boring century there is…"

I don't agree with that statement but it's true that it was not fun to be a child in that time.

The children are therefor not too thrilled by the idea of silence and total peace of quiet, which supposed to resemble the 19th century. It must sound like hellish boredom to them judging by their grimaces excluding Japan, who loves the idea, as are we the adults who really want to escape the hectic city life and…and I close my eyes for a brief second to imagine this heaven on earth.

"You should really go there, Norway."

"Hva?" I snap my eyes wide open, before I have even traveled to this wonderful island in my mind and see how Turkey is looking worried at me. Den has a similar expression, except he watches me like I am glassware that could break in million pieces if not handled correctly.

I avoid his over-dramatic worried gaze and turn to Turkey's normal one, who continues with his suggestion. "You have been through an awful lot in these past days, you need to rest and so do you England." Turkey turns to England, who furrows his prominent brows. "You have been stressed out about the referendum on top of this. Actually it would do all of you some good to take some time off and stay there for a day. How does that sound?" Turkey puts a hand on England's shoulder who puts a hand under his own chin, looks up into the sky, seemly thinking over that amazing idea, the best one since we got here.

The planning doesn't get very far, as America shoots like a rocket to England and urgently clings onto him like squirrel trying to climb up a huge slippery tree, judging from the size of his wide eyes.

"Please don't take us there!" He shouts and I suddenly have my own rocket-squirrel, Ice clinging onto me and crying: "It sounds so boring!"

He looks to Den for help in convincing me, who has no idea how to react to Ice being once again a drama queen and merely looks the other way. Ice glares at him for that treachery.

Romano says nothing but also clings to Spain in desperation.

"I wouldn't mind." Japan says to China, who only nods in agreement, while the other children glare at Japan like he is sealing their fate by agreeing to it.

England and I exchange meaningful glances.

"Only if you misbehave…" England takes the word right out of my mouth.

"We won't!" America and Ice yell in despair and jump away from us, with their head bowed solemnly, as we were planning on sending them in exile on what they must think is the world's most boring island. Of course we had no such plans, but it won't hurt to have some kind of leverage over them to behave, especially my charge.

Romano hurriedly nods his head though Spain has not uttered a single word about sending him there.

Spain sighs and picks him up from the sunbaked pavement. "Roma, I would never send you away."

Romano is so relived that he hugs Spain with a content smile. "Grazie mille, papa. *Thousand thanks, papa."

Spain sighs again this time because Romano used the family title, but he doesn't correct him in any way, only puts him down and pets him on the head.

Japan seems disappointed over the canceling of his and our adults dream trip, while Ice and America, still look tense, like they have been caught red handed with their hands down a cookie jar.

"Ice, we have to get rid of that plan." America whispers aloud enough for us adults to hear.

_Plan…what plan?_

"Oh, I had forgotten all about it." Ice looks deep in thought.

"What plan?" I ask Ice mildly, who jumps up and has the eyes of a deer caught in headlights.

"Nothing…" He lies straight to my face but quickly turns away from my prying gaze, only to meet Den's intent look, who is not far away.

Den shakes his head with a disappointed frown and scolds him: "Ice, don't lie. It's not nice to lie."

_Den is one to talk. He lied to me for long time that he was really nervous about meeting Turkey…which was one of the reason Ice got away from us… _

All of a sudden I remember the original reason for us starting the tour around Topaki Palace, was all because of how Ice and America thought they could wander somewhere alone, despite the cardinal rule of him never going anywhere unsupervised.

_What is he thinking…?_

"What plan?" I repeat the question, more forcefully this time and advance on my little charge, who looks to be ready to jump into the sea, but I drag him away from it to a safe place and closer to the palace, into a welcoming shade.

_That plan can't something so horrible, that he is already ready with an escape plan from my wrath…? _

That is until I remember his last plan, the one where he tried to get to the Topaki palace on his own, lied that we were his kidnappers and ended with us under a police siege that made us come way to late to the meeting with Turkey and the other nations...

_If your so-called new plan is even a little bit similar to that stupid plan, then you better run…_

I keel on the sunless pavement, grab his chin with my hand and force him to look me into the eyes and say as softly as possible, despite my bubbling anger over that humiliation just this morning. "Ice, it would be better you just told us, maybe we can help you."

But when meeting his big eyes, I am startled to see nothing there but fear. I let go of his chin, as I have no wish to make him even more comfortable then he already is.

_He looks to be on the verge on yet another breakdown…but why? _

I want nothing more than to hug him. But I need to get to the bottom of this, as it could be disastrous later if not solved now. If this trip has taught me anything, then that is that secrets will erupt sooner or later, when you least expect them to and are in no way ready for them…

"You don't have to be afraid of anything." Den suddenly appears by side and smiles reassuringly to Ice.

Den's words seem to strike a cord with Ice, who gasps for breath, like he has been underwater for too long or has trouble not crying.

_He's really afraid of something…something, has replaced his old fear of Turkey. Maybe that is the reason he is still a child?_

But before I get a chance to ask Ice, America pulls on his t-shirt sleeve, dragging him back into the baking sun and whispers, in his loud voice that echoes throughout the layout of the buildings and gardens.

"Don't tell them. They could send us to that horrible, horrible island. I bet they don't even have any hamburgers, this island sucks baa…" America was about to curse, but trails off, when a hand land on his shoulder.

He looks up at the owner of the hand and gulps but the only thing England says to him is: "Hamburgers were invented in the 19th century, know your own history." England removes his hand from his shoulder, crosses his arms and furrows his brows in a teacher like manner.

"I know that. It's not the same, I am talking about a modern day fast food hamburger." America pouts.

"They were lot healthier back in the days…."

America groans, closes his eyes, covers his ears and turns away before England goes into a full lecture mode. England, who at once notices America has built up his defenses, shakes his head, lifts his hands up in a surrendering manner and gives up on lecturing him any further.

"Yeah, I don't want to travel back in time either, I was deadly poor then. I didn't get rich till you came along in Second World War…" Ice rants, but immediately stops when he at last sees that America isn't even listening to him and has his back turned.

America defenses are that strong, that he doesn't even notice that England has already surrendered and England does nothing to let him know otherwise and starts chatting with Turkey instead.

But that is not what interests me most, what interest me most is what Ice said or really, how he said it.

_He talked about it like he had experienced the occupation first hand, but not like this was his country history…is he finally coming back to us? But what is he so afraid of? Why hasn't he changed? Why has none of the nations changed?_

I am so preoccupied in my puzzle thinking, that I forget all about the fragile mental state of my little charge, till I hear Den ask alarmed: "Ice, where are you going?"

My head snaps up and I see how Ice, who must be so annoyed over America's lack of interest that he strides over the terrace towards the sea below.

_Is he planning on jumping into the ocean to get America's attention? Or has the sea anything to do with his near-panic attack before…? Is the sea really the link between all the regressed nations? Is that why they tried to jump into it when Turkey scared them out of their wits? Does the sea have any magic powers…hang on there is no magic involved except the Skype magic England cast on them…but perhaps the sea can help them "wake up" so to speak…WAKE UP?!_

I jolt up, suddenly it doesn't seem to be the brightest idea to just watch my little one take a great leap into the depth of dangerous ocean, no matter the reason.

I can see that only Den, who seems to be wavering between jumping and catching Ice and just watch where he goes, and I, are paying any attention to our charge, as England is speaking to Turkey probably about the wonders of the island of silence, Spain is preoccupied in hugging Romano, who hasn't left his side after Spain assured him that he would never send him to that "dreadful" island, China and Japan are working together on a Sudoku puzzle, while little America still has his defenses high up and wouldn't hear or see anything even though a parade of pink elephants would stride by him.

_Ice better not be planning on taking a bath in the sea! Not on my watch!_

Ice thankfully doesn't go too far, so there is no need for Den and I to play any heroes for our foolhardy brother…again. Instead, he suddenly stops, turns towards us away from the sea, clears his throat and starts to sing with his bright voice…

* * *

_Author notes: A virtual cookie for anyone who can guess what song Ice is about to sing to get America's attention. ;) The song will be revealed in the next chapter._

_Update: I forgot mention that there is also a "bonus cookie" for anyone who guesses the song America or any of the other chibi nations will sing in the next chapter, but each of the chibi nations will have at least one musical number. ;)_

_I plan to update for the next weekend or sooner...fingers crossed._

* * *

_Historical facts and others_

_Hamburger: I researched way too much of the history of hamburger for this small joke and found out that they were invented in the 19th century (1885 or 1891). There is a dispute about who made the first hamburger and bun in America, but it depends on the definition of a hamburger, is a hamburger when served on a bun? Or when served between two slices of bread? Depending on the definition, if served hamburger on a bun it can be traced back to 1891, as the rest served them as sandwiches between two slices of bread. I had no idea about that dispute about the definition of a hamburger, it's a fascinating read._

_Another story or claim can be traced back to 1885. A story I was familiar with before researching. _

"_1885 - The family of Frank and Charles Menches from Akron, Ohio, claim the brothers invented the hamburger while traveling in a 100-man traveling concession circuit at events (fairs, race meetings, and farmers' picnics) in the Midwest in the early 1880s. During a stop at the Erie County Fair in Hamburg, New York, the brothers ran out of pork for their hot sausage patty sandwiches. Because this happened on a particularly hot day, the local butchers stop slaughtering pigs. The butcher suggested that they substitute beef for the pork. The brothers ground up the beef, mixed it with some brown sugar, coffee, and other spices and served it as a sandwich between two pieces of bread. They called this sandwich the "hamburger" after Hamburg, New York where the fair was being held. According to family legend, Frank didn't really know what to call it, so he looked up and saw the banner for the Hamburg fair and said, "This is the hamburger." In Frank's 1951 obituary in The Los Angeles Times, he is acknowledged him as the ''inventor'' of the hamburger."_

_Iceland was occupied__ in the Second World Wwar first by England and later by America. America's occupation__ helped Iceland tremendously when he was the poorest in the war, by giving his people jobs and he introduced to them the American culture and therefor bringing us into the 20th century. Those influences are still strong in my country, hence why Iceland does everything to get America's attention and often one of his biggest wish (or rather our right-wing government) is to become one of the stars in America's flag. He sometimes idolizes him that much… _

_Japan's apology letter, it's custom every time someone says something too honest in Japan or criticizes something, that he is forced to write an apology letter (often on twitter though) and maybe that will save his career, if that person is lucky. A recent example is of a mangka who had to apologize for criticizing an anime his manga was based on (it was like he was making a light work of the hard work they had put into it), even though the only thing the mangaka did was adding his comment to an already established argument._

_Topaki palace: Topaki palace is a labyrinth of many buildings and gardens and rich with history. I will only give you all little taste of it. __ Such an amazing place! More of it in the next chapter._

_They will go to the Princes' Islands later …_

_I recommend for you to check out the Topaki Palace on the web (or if you can in person!). I found a video of it as well as maps! :D_

_More of chibi nations, Topaki palace and there will also be musical numbers in the next two chapters. See you then! _


End file.
